My Best Friend
by Murgy31
Summary: Mark & Izzie both share an anniversary, only its one neither of them was expecting. My first fic, so forgive me the summary. MI pairing!COMPLETE!
1. My Best Friend

**MY BEST FRIEND**

The song belongs to Tim McGraw. It's called My Best Friend.

The Characters belong to ABC and Shonda...too bad for me, but great for her.

A/N: Please be kind...This is my first venture into McStizzie Fic, so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

A/N 2: I would like to thank Lilly, Monica, Meredith & Amanda who all offered to read this for me, so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself (ha-ha)

A/N 3: I am not sure on the timeline for any of the following facts in my story, so if I have it completely wrong, please correct me.

A/N 4: The first chapter is unbetaed, so the mistakes are all mine. I would like to give Monica credit though for helping me clean up some glaring grammatical errors. If it is difficult to read please let me know.

A/N 5: I'm not going to disregard Addison, but I felt it was important to establish Mark & Izzie first.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar at Joe's. He didn't know why he was here, just that he didn't want to be alone, and he really didn't have any friends. There was only Derek, he acknowledged ironically, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Derek to forgive him. He hated this day, he mused swirling the amber liquid that was in his glass, and realized he didn't even want to be here. His thoughts kept drifting back to Dr. Isobel Stevens. _She looked so lost and alone when he saw her at the hospital earlier. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold her hand._ _UGH! He shook his head violently. She is the last thing that he should be thinking about. _He got up and whirled around. He wasn't watching where he was going at all, and he slammed into Izzie Stevens herself, much to his chagrin.

Izzie for her part was not watching where she was going. She had just had the worst day she could possibly have. Her daughter did not want to see her, and George had rejected her for Callie. All she wanted to do was get drunk and forget. That however, was not in the cards; as she plowed through the crowd she was struck by Mark Sloan, the most egotistical attending of them all. Under normal circumstances she would have been able to avoid him, but there was nowhere for her to move.

He slammed into her with a loud thud, and she went flying backward into the nearest table. Her head struck the table and she slowly slumped to the floor. Mark tried to grab her, but just missed her. When she landed on the floor he flew into Dr mode.

"Joe, call 911, and please everyone move out of the way!"

Joe was stunned into shocked immobility. Irritated Mark scooped Izzie up; careful to keep her head still, and headed out the door and across the street to the hospital.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Get a gurney, and page Derek" he told Mirada Bailey as he rushed through the doors. She started to stir, and he was afraid she would cause further damage, so he gently placed her on a gurney, and held her hand to calm her down.

"Please don't move Stevens, you were knocked out at Joe's Bar, and you might have a concussion." He stated reasonably.

"Who knocked me out?" she wondered.

"I did" he said apologetically, _He hadn't intended for her to get hurt. He just wanted to get out of there._

"Oh, Okay." She said. _She didn't want to push the topic because he truly did look remorseful so she let it be._

Bailey returned a few minutes later with Derek in tow.

"What did you do to her?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything." Izzie stated, narrowing her eyes at Derek. "I wasn't watching where I was going and fell at the Bar. I guess I fell, and hit my head, and was knocked unconscious. Luckily Mark was there and had the presence of mind to bring me here!" she finished emphatically._ Oh My God! I just defended Mark 'McSteamy' Sloan. Why did I do that? Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought._

Mark just stood there gaping at her. _Why had she just defended him? More to the point, why had he let her?_

"I want to get a head CT, and see if she has a concussion." Derek stated, breaking into Mark's thoughts.

He let go of her hand, and was left alone with Bailey. _A prospect which did not thrill him, but he was not leaving her alone. Whoa, where had that come from? Luckily, I didn't say that out loud._

"Oh, you said that out loud all right," Bailey chuckled out, "You could do worse."

"What do you mean?" He wondered, _he had the right know. It was his life they were discussing right?_

"You know exactly what I mean Sloan, if she meant nothing to you; you wouldn't have hauled her and your sorry butt over here. You wouldn't have stayed." Said Bailey incredulously. She was after all stating the obvious.

"I am a doctor, I was only doing my job." Mark said weakly.

"Its okay, she was bound to go one of these days." She stated. "All of my interns are hooking up with Attendings. The odds were stacked against her."

"We are not hooking up! Isobel Stevens would not 'hook up' he stated angrily. Angry at her, that she would think that about Isobel, and angry at himself that he felt that way.

"You see that?" she stated waving her hands between them."That right there is why I know that you care for her. You're right Izzie Stevens does not 'hook up' She's too good for that. I am going to give you a piece of advice Mark." She looked to him for confirmation that she should continue. He simply nodded his head, so she continued.

"Don't be afraid of what she has to offer. She is the real thing. She is honest, emotional, and she doesn't take any crap. She is perfect for you." She paused to take a breath.

"That being said, she has been through a lot, more than any one person should have to go through at her age, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you!" She put emphasis on that last statement, and turned and left.

Mark was stunned to say the least. _Was everything she said true? Could he have feelings for Dr.Isobel Stevens?_ Before he got the chance to answer those questions, Derek and Izzie came back into the room.

"She's got a minor Concussion. I'd like to keep in her in overnight, but she is being obstinate." Derek stated.  
He noticed for the first time that Izzie had a cute little pout on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest. She was almost daring him to contradict her.

"She could come home with me." He said confidently, as if this was the obvious solution. Both of the room's occupants just stared at him in utter shock and disbelief...

**TBC**

**A/N Please be kind. I will be getting into more Mark/Izzie stuff in the next chapter, but I thought it was important to have Mark have that moment with Bailey. I love her character too. Let me know what you think!!!!!!**

**A/N 2 I know I am a little mean giving you a cliff hanger and all. But Please don't kill me. I'll try to update soon. I never have gotten any reviews since this story is my first. Please be generous.**


	2. Mark's Question

**MY BEST FRIEND**

**Ch. 2- A/N- we are continuing right from where we left off in the last chapter.**

**A/N 2: special thanks to Monica, who read this chapter for any blatant errors, and was a sounding board for most of my crazy ideas... This is mostly unbeta'd, so the mistakes are mine**

**A/N 3: Also keep in mind that for the sake of this story, Mark is somewhat more emotionally mature (and I do mean somewhat), and that he might like Izzie more than she likes him (at this point) (hehe). **

**Disclaimers in the first Chapter... **

**Previously on Grey's Anatomy...**

"She's got a minor Concussion. I'd like to keep her in overnight, but she is being obstinate." Derek stated.  
He noticed for the first time that Izzie had a cute little pout on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest. She was almost daring him to contradict her.

"She could come home with me." He said confidently, as if this was the obvious solution. Both of the room's occupants just stared at him in utter shock and disbelief...

**And away we go...**

_They were all looking at him like he'd grown a third head, Mark Mused, Why were they all staring at him. His suggestion wasn't out of the realm of possibility was it? _"What?" he asked innocently.

"You want me to come home with you?" Izzie asked "Do you even have a home?"

"Yes, Stevens, I have a home" he snapped. _Oh God, I snapped at her, I so did not want to do that. What do I do now? How do I fix this?_

Dr. Miranda Bailey stood in the doorway, and studied the scene before her with great interest. She smiled to herself when she thought about what an arrogant man Mark had been when he first came to Seattle Grace. He deserved that punch that Derek had given him. Over the last few months, though, she had begun to see him differently. It all started with the conjoined twins case that they had been working on. It pushed all of her buttons that one of her interns had one again seen fit to find themselves in trouble. This time it was Yang, and what irked her more than anything is that she was not being punished for her mistakes. _(Izzie Stevens, on the other hand was being put through the wringer for the mistake she had committed, a mistake just as costly as Yang's.)_ Mark had asked for her as his intern, as he told her he just wanted 'something pretty to look at', but she knew differently. When he asked that she be present in the OR during the twins surgery she could have reached over the table and kissed him. From that day forward she knew that there was more than meets the eye when it came to Dr. Mark Sloan. Her reverie was broken by his snappish comment._ Oh, you did not just say that, you idiot!_

"I am sure Dr. Sloan did not mean to snap at you Izzie", Bailey interjected, "I am sure he did not mean to be a jackass. I am sure he meant to be soft spoken and gentle given your condition." She glared at Mark so hard that he looked down at the tassels on his shoes.

_Did Bailey just call me a jackass?"_Yeah, what she said", as he pointed lamely at Bailey. Izzie rolled her eyes, but said nothing._ He is acting very unMark-like, I wonder why? I mean is it something I said, or did, or maybe...STOP IT IZZIE! _She forced her mind back to the conversation, and away from her ramblings.

"Why can't I just go back to the house?" Izzie asked. Mark looked at Derek pleadingly.

_He wants me to help him? He thought to himself. He has got to be kidding! I am not going to help him sleep with one of my girlfriend's best friends, not to mention that he slept with my wife. Wait though, I have never seen that look of desperation, longing, and abject frustration before. Maybe this time is different, he mused._

"You have to be monitored for 48 hours, and your friends are all studying for their intern exams. You would not get the proper care required for someone in your medical condition." explained Derek in his best surgeons' voice, but he gave her a McDreamy smile for good measure. Mark could have kissed him for his sheer brilliance. _Why did he help me? Mark mused. Oh I am so screwed if I have Derek Shepherd on my side._

"Oh, My God! My exams" Izzie shot straight up in bed, but the sudden movement made her dizzy, and she almost fell off the bed.

Mark lunged forward and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "Easy, there Stevens, don't move too fast."

"Easy for you to say, Izzie countered, it's not your career that's at stake here."

Wanting to calm her down, Mark knew he had to think fast. "I am sure that given the extenuating circumstances..."

"Oh you mean the fact that you knocked me out" Izzie shot back.

"Given the extenuating circumstances, and because I'm a nice guy (_why did I say that)_, I am sure that Richard will give you a make up exam when you're feeling better" he stated calmly.

"Well the 'nice guy' comment is debatable, but because I don't feel like arguing with you why don't you talk to the Chief." Izzie countered lying back on her pillow.

"I'll go talk to the Chief for you Dr. Sloan." Bailey interjected, "And I'll take Shepherd with me." She grabbed Derek by the arm and hustled him out of the room giving Mark a quick wink as she went by. _God, that woman deserves a medal._ he thought admiringly. Izzie, however brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you want me to come home with you?" Izzie asked quietly.

He looked at her, and in that moment he knew he could never, nor would ever even want to, lie to her. "I just don't want to be alone" his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear it.

_Dr. Sloan looks so lost and alone Izzie thought. The way his body is slumping in defeat, but his face remains hopeful. It's as if his entire life depends on my answer. There really is no other answer to give..._

"All right, I'll go home with you."

TBC

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews (you know who you are!) Please review, I love reading them!!!!**

**Bethany**


	3. A Covening of the Dirty Mistress' Club

My Best Friend- A Convening of the Dirty Mistress' Club

A/N We are still continuing from where we left off last time. Thanks, to all who reviewed! (You know who you are!!!) I gave you a brief summary of what happened at the end of Ch. 2!

Last time in My Best Friend...

"Why do you want me to come home with you?" Izzie asked quietly.

He looked at her, and in that moment he knew he could never, nor would ever even want to, lie to her. "I just don't want to be alone" his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear it.

_Dr. Sloan looks so lost and alone Izzie thought. The way his body is slumping in defeat, but his face remains hopeful. It's as if his entire life depends on my answer. There really is no other answer to give..._

"All right, I'll go home with you."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Chapter 3: The Convening of the Dirty Mistress' Club

_OH MY GOD! She said yes, now what do I do? _He thought dumbly to himself. _I never thought she would agree, so therefore I have no plan as to what to do next. Smooth Sloan, way to be proactive on that one, I don't even know what she likes or doesn't like. I so need help! _He thought desperately

"I have to go," he said hurriedly. "I'll be back Stevens", and with that he charged out the door.

Izzie for her part was in somewhat of a daze. _What the hell just happened here? We were having a wonderful conversation. I could feel him open up to me, and then BAM the door slams shut again. What am I going to do about him _she thought sadly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark looked both ways down the hall, and saw that Meredith was on her way toward him. He could have danced a jig in relief. He grabbed her before she could even open her mouth, and dragged her into the nearest on call room.

"Mark, what in blue blazes do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"It's an emergency, I am calling an immediate meeting of the Dirty Mistress' Club" He stated calmly._ I really hope she buys this because I don't know what I could use as a legitimate excuse._

Meredith looked at him with amusement._ The Dirty Mistress' Club, Huh. He doesn't actually think I am going to buy that does he? He looks awfully steamy when he's desperate. I'm sorry, I digress. _"What can I do for you Mark?"

"I need your help with Izzie", Mark states, as this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"That much I gathered, I do talk to my boyfriend, you know" Meredith tossed back. "What about Izzie?" _Seriously, does he actually think that I can help him without him saying anything? I may be dark and twisty, but I am not a physic. I never thought I would see the day that McSteamy would morph into McDreamy. Will wonders never cease? I better pay attention._

"She fell at Joe's, and has a concussion." Mark took a deep breath in, and continued, "And someone has to watch her, and since you're all taking your exams I offered my Hotel room to her, and..." _Oh God, I sounded just like Stevens, God help me. Mark thought miserably._

"You know you just sounded like her then, right?" Meredith stated smugly. _Damn I thought she wouldn't notice. How stupid of me. Grey picks up on everything._

"Izzie is going to be alright, right?" Meredith asked concerned. Mark just nodded because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might start rambling again. "Ok, What do you need Mark?"

"Well, what kind of things does Stevens like?" he asked genuinely interested. _Why did he even care?_

"Well, you could probably start by calling her Izzie, since you are taking care of her Dr. Bedside manner, the use of her first name is comforting." Meredith chuckled.

"All right, fine," He retorted. "What does **IZZIE** like?" He put emphasis on her name for good measure.

"Well," said Meredith thoughtfully, "she likes Hello Kitty, Chocolate, Chick flicks, Pink Roses, Champagne, Gin Martini's..." He cut her off at that point.

"I think we can cut out all alcoholic beverages, given all of her pain killers." _Geez, I am trying to make her comfortable, not kill her! Mark thought._

"Okay, okay, then I would just stick with Chocolate, Chick Flicks, and Chinese." Meredith said defensively.

"Great, Meeting adjourned," Mark called over his shoulder as he left Meredith standing in the on call room wondering what the hell was going on.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark ran into Preston Burke on his way back to Izzie's curtain. "Hey, Dr. Burke." He called. "Can you stay with Izzie until I get back?" "She is staying with me while she recuperates, and I need a few things." _Did I just tell a colleague and her boss that she was staying with me? Damn, so much for it not making the rumor mill. _He thought glumlyBurke raised his eyebrows, and gave him a knowing smirk. _I was wondering when he would notice Izzie Stevens. Christina finds her annoying, but I think she's charming._

"Sure Sloan, no problem. I was going to visit her anyway." And don't worry," he added "Your secret's safe with me." Preston just winked at him as he walked past.

_At least I know that one thing is taken care of, _He mused_. Now all's I have to do is shop. It can't be that hard, right?_

_GAGAGAGAGA_

_A/N: Please take a moment to review (hint, hint) I live for them!!!!_


	4. Shopping with an Ex Best Friend

**A/N1: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**A/N2: Special thanks to Monica for helping me work out the flow of this chapter. You have no idea how much you helped me.**

**A/N3: all disclaimers in the first chapter, and the story is based loosely on the song My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.**

**And on we go...**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Previously on Grey's Anatomy...**

_OH MY GOD! She said yes, now what do I do? _He thought dumbly to himself. _I never thought she would agree, so therefore I have no plan as to what to do next. Smooth Sloan, way to be proactive on that one, I don't even know what she likes or doesn't like. I so need help! _He thought dumbly to himself

"I have to go," he said hurriedly. "I'll be back Stevens", and with that he charged out the door.

Izzie for her part was in somewhat of a daze. _What the hell just happened here? We were having a wonderful conversation. I could feel him open up to me, and then BAM the door slams shut again. What am I going to do about him _she thought sadly

**Shopping With an Ex Bestfriend**

Izzie sat alone in her room sulking in her delusional state. _Where the hell was Mark?_ She fumed. He was supposed to be here to take her home.Home, seriously! It is only a hotel for goodness sakes. I mean how hard can it be staying at someone's hotel. He'll probably just leave me there, and go cruise the bar for chicks or something. NO! The Mark that sat right in front of me, and told me that he didn't want to be alone would not leave me and cruise the bar for chicks. Seriously, Izzie where is your head. What am I doing? I am seriously talking to myself. That concussion must be worse then I thought.

Izzie sat on her gurney, quietly debating with herself, while Meredith stood by the curtain watching her bemusedly. Preston came up beside her and watched Izzie as well, but before he could utter a word, he received a 911 page, and took off down the hall.

The page had sparked Izzie out of her reverie. "Crap! She cursed herself for having gotten caught by Meredith." "Hi Mere, I don't know how much you heard, but I do have a concussion. The brain does weird things when it's been joggled around and..."

"Iz," Mere implored, "It's okay, you don't have to ramble. I found it endearing actually, yes quite endearing. So tell me, as she gently plopped herself down next to Izzie. "Why _are_ you going back to McSteamy's hotel room?" She wagged her eyebrows at her for emphasis.

"Meredith!" Izzie stated reproachfully, "I have a concussion, a concussion that, I might add McSteamy gave me, so there will be absolutely no sex!" she practically yelled that last part.

Meredith looked around her frantically. _Mark and Derek are going to kill me for upsetting her! _"Iz, Please calm down" she implored.

_Holy Mother of everything that is holy I just screamed in the middle of a busy emergency room that I was not having sex with Mark Sloan. There is no way I am not going to be the topic of hospital gossip now, _Izzie thought sarcastically.

"You could always just come home." Meredith stated simply.

"No Mere, you and Alex have exams coming up, and I would be in the way." Izzie reasoned. "The chief is letting me take my exams after I'm better, so I don't have that hanging over my head."

"That's great Iz," Mere stated, "Why are you staying with Mark?"

"He asked me" Izzie's voice was barely above a whisper, so Meredith had to strain to hear her. "I'm having a lousy week, and before you ask I don't want to talk about it, so maybe a change of scenery would do me good." _I can't tell her about George and my daughter... she wouldn't understand._

Izzie looked so far away that Meredith had to snap her fingers in front of her face just to make sure she was okay. Thankfully she turned her head slowly in response to the snapping. "Sorry Mere," Izzie said. "I didn't mean to zone on you there." "I am tired though."

"Well, why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes." Meredith suggested. "I'll stay with you for a while." Izzie didn't even hear her though, she was already asleep. _Izzie deserves to be happy," She pondered. Please don't let Mark be Mark._

Meanwhile across town...

Mark stared helplessly down an aisle of Hello Kitty merchandise. Everywhere he looked there was a white cat with a reddish/pink bow in its hair staring back at him. There were dolls, books, games, toys that talked, toys that didn't. It was enough to drive him mad. _How do people do this? I haven't even been in this store 5 minutes, and already I want to maim someone. I need serious help!!!! Serious? Wait! Meredith! Yes, _he thought._ I'll get Meredith to help me. She knows Izzie. Wait, I can't call her, she's probably at the hospital still. _He furrowed his brows together, and fell deeper in thought. _Texting! Yes! But I don't have her number. Crap! Can't a dirty mistress catch a break! _He swung around the corner, in a hurry, and slammed cart and all right into Derek Shepherd.

"Hey watch it buddy." Derek yelped, as he just missed being trampled by Mark.

"You! What are you doing in a super center?" Derek asked with an amused tone.

"Shut up, Shep, I am shopping for Izzie's stay. Mark replied innocently.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Derek practically fell over from laughter.

Mark, however, did not find this amusing. He cocked an eyebrow at him, and said. "Are you finished yet, because I am a busy man." He tried to scoot around Derek, but he blocked his way.

"Oh, come on Mark, it isn't everyday that a guy gets to witness his friend miserable." Derek insisted.

"Friend, huh," Mark perked up at this development. He could take a little teasing, if it meant that Derek could be his friend again. "You want to help me?" Mark asked.

Derek nodded solemnly, so Mark continued. "Then give me Meredith's text number."

"Why do you want that?" Derek asked

"I need her help, with shopping." He stated impatiently. "Are you going to help me or not?" he added, "Contrary to what you might believe, I think of Meredith only as a friend, and nothing more."

"Oh, Okay." Derek released the breath that he had been holding. "It's 71777."

"Thank You." Mark said sincerely. He typed as he said this.

----SMS Exchange-----

**Mark**: HELP!!!!!

**Mer**: Who is this?

**Mark**: Mark, a fellow DM.

**Mer: **what's up?

**Mark:** Hello Kitty?

**Mer: **It's a toy, LOL

**Mark: **Ha-ha! What kind of toy?

**Mer: **Animal, small

**Mark: **check, what else?

Derek interjected at this point. "Tell her I said hi." Mark glared at him.

Mark: D says hi

**Mer: **D's w/u? Hi back

**Mark: **Im not ur messenger

**Mer: **Sorry! Where were we?

**Mark: **Flowers?

**Mer: **Roses, Pink

**Mark: **Books?

**Mer:** Cooking, she loves it!!

**Mark: **Thx!!!

**Mer: **No Prob! Tell D ILY for me

**Mark:** Like Hell!

**Mer (giggles): Sorry! Well at least bye?**

**Mark:** K

Mark snaps the phone shut, and turns to Derek. "She said bye."

Derek smiled at him, and almost felt bad for him. He looked absolutely miserable. "You know, I have been living with Mere for a while now, so I know what Izzie likes too." He said in a sing-song voice as they headed for the check out line.

If he didn't have Izzie to take care of, Mark would have beat Derek to a bloody Pulp in that moment. _Not a bloody pulp. That sounds a little harsh. I did after all just get my friend back, and I would like to keep him in one piece. _

TBC...

A/N: Thanks to Monica (Gagaoverga) for her help with this chapter!!! You Rock!!!! Also thanks to all of you that reviewed...Hugs!!! Your comments help me mold the story!!!! I promise next chapter they get to the hotel, so don't kill me yet!!!


	5. Until You Walked Into My Life

**A/N: Well... Here is the arrival scene. I hope I haven't built up your expectations too high... (giggles). Just so everyone knows...This story takes place after 3x20 Time after Time.**

**Previously on Grey's Anatomy**

**-SMS Exchange-**

**Mark: **Books?

**Mer:** Cooking, she loves it!!

**Mark: **Thx!!!

**Mer: **No Prob! Tell D ILY for me

**Mark:** Like Hell!

**Mer (giggles): **Sorry! Well at least bye?

**Mark:** K

Mark snaps the phone shut, and turns to Derek. "She said bye."

Derek smiled at him, and almost felt bad for him. He looked absolutely miserable. "You know, I have been living with Mere for a while now, so I know what Izzie likes too." He said in a sing-song voice as they headed for the check out line.

If he didn't have Izzie to take care of, Mark would have beat Derek to a bloody Pulp in that moment. _Not a bloody pulp. That sounds a little harsh. I did after all just get my friend back, and I would like to keep him in one piece. _

**Until You Walked Into My Life**

"Hey, now that your Izzie crisis has been averted, and the world once again is revolving around you, Derek said sarcastically with a teasing smirk on his face. "I could use your help with a surprise for Meredith."

_Wow! Hell must have frozen over for D to ask me for help, he chuckled to himself._ "Sure D, now that the world has righted itself, and by the way it doesn't totally revolve around me, just partially," he said. "I am trying to evolve and become a better person."

"Whatever, Mark." Derek replied. "Will you help me or not?"

"What did you have in mind?" Mark questioned.

"I want to do something special for her. He reasoned. "She has been cramming for her exams, and I think she needs a bit of a break."

"How about dinner?" Mark questioned.

"She doesn't have time to go out." Derek argued.

"I know that you moron. Mark shot back. That's why you are going to call Richard, and ask for use of the hospital roof, and I will take care of everything else."

Mark and Derek were making their way back to the hospital, talking on their respective cell phones. Meanwhile, Izzie was getting anxious.

"Where in the hell is he?" Izzie questioned Meredith. I would like to get out of this freakin' hospital sometime within my lifetime.

"Now, Izzie..." Meredith started but was interrupted by Izzie's ranting.

"NO, Mere," Izzie's voice bordered on screaming. He said that he would take care of me, and yet he has left me just like..." _Oh my god, holy hell! I almost told her the one thing that I can't tell her._

"I'm back. Mark sing- songed as he walked through the curtain. Your chariot awaits Madame." He noticed the flush in her cheeks, and her rapid breathing.

"Hey, hey are you okay Stevens?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. She repeated back both to herself, and to him. "Since I'm going to be staying with you and all, you might as well call me Izzie."

"Then you may call me Mark." He replied. _Well, at least we're on a first name basis now, but does she have to be so damn sarcastic. Oh well Sloan, at least you can call her Izzie._

Meredith was watching the scene before her with rapt interest. _Oh my, they are so into each other. They probably don't even realize it yet. Well, maybe Mark does, but Iz is totally clueless. Score one for the Dirty Mistresses!_

"Shall we? He asked. When she nodded slowly he continued. Derek gave me your instructions, and meds, so we can go. Meredith, he asked me to give you this. He handed her a single red rose with a card attached.

_Meet me on the roof...ILY D_

Meredith grinned, and swiped a hand through her hair. "I have to go. Take care Izzie," and with that she ran off.

Izzie and Mark both started laughing. "Ready?" he asked. She just slightly nodded, and away they went.

They were in the parking garage in minutes, and Izzie had to chuckle to herself at how gentle Mark was being._ Who knew that a Prince Charming lurked under all that manwhore exterior? Wait! Mark Prince Charming, where did that come from?_

"Izzie" he said softly. _Wow, Izzie. That name is music to my ears. I can't wait to say it again. Sloan, snap out of it. It's only a name. A beautiful one, but still only a name._

"What, oh sorry." She replied. "I didn't mean to space."

They had reached his black BMW, and he bent down and slowly hooked his right arm underneath her legs, and put his left arm behind her for support.

"You don't have to lift me," she protested. "I can walk on my own. I am a modern women after all, not some damsel in detress." _Izzie, what are you doing!!! Shut Up! He is only trying to be nice._

"I never said that you were a damsel in distress." He explained. "But Derek doesn't want you walking around too much for the first day, and I intend to follow his instructions."

"Since when have you listened to Derek?" Izzie questioned. "It's not like the two of you are friends or anything." _God Izzie, stupid, stupid, stupid._

He masked his hurt expression quickly, and replied. "Actually, Izzie we are working on getting our friendship back on track. I don't want him to kick my ass before we get out of the gate."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mark," Izzie softly replied, as he settled her into his car, and tucked the blanket back around her. "I don't know what's wrong with me, these things just fly out of my mouth, and I don't know how to stop them."

"It's okay," he reassured. "You have just suffered a head trauma, so no one is expecting you to act like everything is normal."

She didn't respond to that, so he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he headed out of the SGH parking garage. Izzie wasn't even paying attention she was so lost in her own thoughts. _Normal, ha! That's a joke. Who am I kidding my life will never be normal again._

"Izzie, IZZIE!" Mark called. He broke her train of thought with his shout.

"Yes, what?" Izzie asked.

"We're here." Mark replied. He got out of the car, and went around to her side. "Are we going to sit here all day and argue about whether or not you can walk on your own, or are you going to let me carry you?"

"Carry me, please." Izzie replied "I don't have enough energy to fight you."

_At one point in my life Mark thought, I would have taken total advantage of this situation. I want to be a better person. I want to be that person for her. HUH, who would have ever thought I would grow up all on my own. She is a lightweight compared to some of the other women that I've held like this. She really does fit perfectly in my arms. A guy could get used to this. I wish she would just relax and lay her head on my shoulder. Life would be perfect._

As they entered the hotel, Izzie looked around at her surroundings. "This isn't the Bainbridge."

"No, its not." He answered.

"Where are we then?" Izzie questioned. "I thought you were at the Bainbridge."

"We're at the Crown Plaza." He replied as he pushed the button for the penthouse with his elbow. "The Bainbridge was a little crowded." _Addison was in need of her room and I couldn't bare to be in the same hotel as her._

"Oh," Izzie said softly. She wanted to question him further, but the pained look in his eyes told her to keep silent.

"We're here." He said. "Could you please take the card, and open the door?"

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in my breast pocket." He replied softly. _Oh God, if she touches my chest at all I might die of sheer bliss right now. No! He screamed silently. I have to keep control, because I don't know how she feels. I don't want to scare her right out of the gate. There will be plenty of time for that later._

Izzie swallowed slowly._ I have to touch him. This is good and bad, she reasoned. Good because I get to tough him, but bad because what if I like it? I am damaged goods. Count to three Izzie, and reach for the key. One, two, three..._

She slid her hand into his breast pocket, and tried not to notice his rippling muscles (_too much)_, and swiped the keycard. He stood stock still for a full thirty seconds, so still that she thought something was wrong with him. She was about to ask him when he carried her over the threshold, and into a sea of Hello Kitty merchandise.

"You just carried me over the threshold." She stated, before she noticed the Hello Kitty merchandise littering the floor and the couches. "Oh, my! We've entered Hello Kitty land." She jabbed him playfully. From the expression on her face he gathered that she was pleased. It was a mixture of shock and awe.

"For your information, Doctor Stevens," He replied defensively. _Maybe he had gone overboard, but Meredith didn't tell him how many stuffed animals to buy. _"I bought these for you. Meredith told me some of the things that you had in your room at home, and I went out and bought you some things to make your stay more comfortable. Meredith said she would some stuff over tomorrow.

_Aaaw! He is so sweet trying to make me comfortable. No one has ever done something this nice for her. No one has ever taken the time._ Izzie's eyes filled with tears at the sincerity of his gesture.

"Why are you crying Izzie?" Mark asked the concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing," she replied. "Its just no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I cry easily," she added.

"Oh," He released the breath he had been holding. "So you like it?" when she nodded, he continued. "Would you like a tour?" Izzie nodded, and placed her head on his shoulder. _Okay, he thought, I can work with this._

**TBC...**

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really do love to read them, and get your feedback. It helps me improve the story. Thanks, again to Monica for all her feedback. The Mer/Der snippet was for her!!!


	6. We Just Get Closer

A/N: This story is taking up right where the previous chapter left off...Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved reading them. Also I am going to shamelessly plug my other story Miranda Bailey, M.D. Try it you'll like it.

Previously on Grey's Anatomy...

"Why are you crying Izzie?" Mark asked the concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing," she replied. "Its just no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I cry easily," she added.

"Oh," He released the breath he had been holding. "So you like it?" when she nodded, he continued. "Would you like a tour?" Izzie nodded, and placed her head on his shoulder. _Okay, he thought, I can work with this._

On we go...

**We Just Get Closer**

_I might be able to work with this, Mark thought helplessly, but I have never been good at this emotional girly stuff. That was Derek's department. There is a reason why they call him McDreamy and me McSteamy. I have to think of something though, because she can't keep crying. She thinks I don't notice because she has her head turned away from me, but her tears are soaking through my shirt. I should try channeling O'Malley; he's her best friend, right?_

"Come on Izzie, please don't cry" Mark pleaded as he made his way over to the couch and kicked Hello Kitty off her perch. "I have to get most women in bed before I let them cry all over me." _Stupid, Stupid man. I really should learn to keep my big mouth shut. Way to go Sloan, that's the way to win her over._

"Ha!" Izzie chuckled from her new perch on his lap, "Somehow I doubt that very much. You're too egotistical to let anyone give you an inferiority complex. Do you even know what that is?" _Way to go Iz. Not only have you insulted the man, but you've done it in his own home twice. He is trying to be nice to you Isobel she scolded herself. Play nice, or take your ball and go home. He looks cute when he is mentally beating himself up._

"Enough Izzie," He said sternly. "I am not going to argue with you. At least you've stopped crying. I was beginning to think that I would have to call O'Malley.

"NO! She screamed, bolting straight up off the couch causing a searing pain to go through her head. She was weak from the trauma, and could not hold her own weight. She started to slump to the floor, but Mark grabbed a hold of her and lifted her gently back up into his arms._ Okay that's a non-Izzie-like thought, _he mused as he made mental lists of the things that he could discuss, and what was off limits._ George O'Malley was definitely off limits. _

_He also looks cute when he is surprised she thought. _"Sorry Mark, I just would rather not talk about George right now if you don't mind," Izzie said rather harshly. _George, of all people, why did he have to mention George? Seriously! Izzie! It is not his fault that he mentioned George. He doesn't know the truth. He thinks George O'Malley is still your best friend. Everyone does. _

"Yeah, actually I do, but given your vehement reaction it can wait." Mark replied tersely. "You'll tell me what you need to tell me when you're ready

"Thank you Mark." Izzie replied. "Can we continue the tour?"

"Your wish is my command Princess Isobel," Mark bowed slightly, causing her to laugh._ I could die a happy man if that sound was the last thing I ever heard._

"You've seen the living room, so this is the kitchen..." He trailed off as he watched her look of sheer joy and amazement with much interest._ Meredith said she into cooking, but I never expected this reaction._

_Oh my goodness, this is the most beautiful kitchen ever. It's even better looking than Mark _Izzie thought_. Wait, who am I kidding, Mark is like the Greek god Apollo, but his kitchen is a close second. Imagine all the cookies I could make in here._

He turned her away from the kitchen, and walked through the living room, and down a long hallway to his master suite. The room was bright, as they entered, as the curtains were open. _Huh, _Izzie smiled to herself,_ I half expected mirrors on the ceilings, and notches out of the bedpost._ The bed itself was a king- size feather bed, with a chocolate brown down comforter. The room was accented in various shades of blues. _This room is very Mark-like she thought._

"This is the balcony, and Jacuzzi," he paused and added. "Which you will not be using." _At least not with a concussion, _he thought with a smirk_. "_There is an adjoining room through that door that I use for an office. There is a couch in there that I can sleep on."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Izzie stated firmly. "It's a big bed, and there are plenty of pillows."

Mark looked at her with trepidation._ This woman is trying to kill me._

Izzie looked thoughtfully around the room. "Why don't you put me down, so we can talk about this?"

He did as she asked, and laid her gently on the bed, all the while making sure her head was well supported. He then sat down on the bed beside her. _I miss her in my arms already._

"Okay, Rule number 1...," Izzie started, but Mark interrupted.

"Izzie, this is my hotel room, I should be making the rules." Mark stated

"Mark, shut it. Do you want to hear the rules, or don't you," Izzie asked pointedly.

"Please continue," He acquiesced with a sweep of his hand.

"Rule number 1," She continued. "There will be no sex happening in this bed."

"Do you really think that I get my kicks from having sex with women with concussions?" He asked incredulously.

"No, no of course not." She answered honestly.

"Rule number 2," he put in helpfully, "There will be no getting up by yourself. Derek would shoot me dead if anything happened to you."

"Okay, rule number 3, no sports, men get all testostoroni when they watch sports" She crinkled her face as she said this, and Mark laughed out loud. "Rule number 4," She said, "No laughing at me, its not nice."

"Who said I was a nice person?" Mark asked, "And is testostoroni even a word?"

Izzie rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You better be careful who you stick your tongue out to Izzie," Mark warned.

_Figures, he would pick now to go back to being a manwhore. I thought we were making progress _Izzie thought "Rule number 5," She continued. "No references/comments/remarks/or allusions to sex in any way.

"Jesus, Izzie that's like asking me not to breathe." Mark chuckled. "Okay, enough with the rules, for now. It's almost time for your meds. What would you like for dinner?"

"Something, light," She reasoned "I don't think that my tummy could take anything else."

"How about Macaroni & Cheese?" He asked. "That's a dish I can actually make."

"You're going to cook?" She asked incredulously. "I didn't think a man like you would know how to cook." _Great Izzie, way to go, that makes three times that you've insulted the man in his own home. It's a new record, even for you._

"There is a lot about me that you don't know Izzie," he sighed, an unreadable expression crossing over his face. One minute it was there, and the next it was gone. He turned and left the room.

_The man is a freaking enigma, _she thought_. One minute he is all cute and cuddly, and then the next minute is all manwhore again. He is closed off and defensive. What is up with that?_

When he returned twenty minutes later, he had two bowls of Mac & Cheese, and two bottles of water. _She obviously found the cooking books that I bought for her. She looks beautiful sitting there reading. I love her hair down, a new favorite look for me._

"Here we go," he said as her handed the bowl of food, and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she said as she took a bite. "Wow, this is really good, Mark" _The man is a regular Betty Crocker._

They settled into a comfortable silence as The Wedding Date rolled across the screen. Izzie just stared at him incredulously. _I can't believe he picked out The Wedding Date. _

A/N: Please, Please review...They make me soooooo happy!


	7. I'm So Tired of Hurting

A/N: This chapter takes place a few hours after the last one ended. Thanks to all who reviewed. They really motivate me to write more.

A/N2: Kat Ellis is Debra Messing's character in the movie "The Wedding Date." In the movie, she hires Dermott Mulroney's character Nick to be her escort to her sisters wedding in England. They eventually fall in love.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Shonda does. I also don't own "The Wedding Date," that belongs to Universal.

Previously on Grey's Anatomy...

"Here we go," he said as her handed the bowl of food, and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she said as she took a bite. "Wow, this is really good, Mark" _The man is a regular Betty Crocker._

They settled into a comfortable silence as The Wedding Date rolled across the screen. Izzie just stared at him incredulously. _I can't believe he picked out The Wedding Date. _

**I'm so Tired of Hurting**

The credits of the Wedding Date rolled slowly over the screen, and Mark thought._ Now that I think about it Debra Messing is hot, but she's not as spunky as Izzie. Izzie, I am still not used to calling her that. It feels pretty damn good though, if I do say so myself. _Mark leaned over the wall of pillows Izzie had created during the movie, and chuckled as he thought back on their conversation.

--------Flashback------------

"_Ooh, this is one of my favorite parts."_ Izzie said enthusiastically. Mark watched the screen as Debra Messing and Dermot Mulroney flopped on the king-sized bed. "_I would love you even if I didn't know you," Izzie sighed dramatically. _She turned to Mark at that point, and said to Mark "_Is that not the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"_ Mark did think it was romantic, well as romantic as Mark got, but he certainly was not going to let Izzie know that._ "It's all right, if your into that kind of thing." _He said with a shrug of his shoulders. _"You are such a man Dr. Sloan!" _Izzie stated emphatically._ "Would it kill you to admit one true emotion?" _He opened his mouth to reply, but she just charged on. _"Of course it would, you are the egotistical Dr. Mark Sloan, "manwhore" M.D., who never expresses..." _He cut her off as he noticed that she was taking the pillows, and building a wall between the two of them.

"_Just what exactly are you doing?"_ He asked with interest.

"_I am building a wall between the two of us, because obviously you are incapable of expressing any emotion." Izzie said._

"_I believe your question was would it kill me to express one true emotion, and my answer is, yes Dr. Stevens I believe it would." _He turned from her and continued to watch the movie. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie.

-------End of Flashback-----------

_I should really be mad at her for the things she said, _Mark thought as he watched Izzie sleep_, but she had no idea what she was saying. She would have no way to how close to the truth she is. She has no idea how her words affect me. That she is truly my Kat Ellis. _Mark got up, careful not to disturb Izzie, and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

Izzie meanwhile is sleeping...

-------Dream Sequence Begins--------

_As she walks into the crowded hospital, she weaves her way over to her friends._ _There is definitely something weird about the hospital on this day. No one was looking at her. This is odd _she thought, but continued on anyway. _She stops in front of a room in the post surgical ICU, and she notices that everyone is standing outside the door. Izzie cautiously peered in the room and saw George, Bailey, Chief, and George's family all standing around the bed looking at a man she guessed was George's father. She started to enter the room, but she was stopped by Olivia._

"_You have to leave Dr. Stevens," She stated firmly "They are letting him go."_

"_All the more reason I have to be in there," Izzie states emphatically "George is my friend, he would want my support." Izzie was looking around frantically at her friends, but they were all finding the floor very interesting at the moment._

"_Guys, tell them I have to get in there," She pleaded "George would want me in there."_

"_You can't go in there Stevens," Callie said as she glared at her from her place on the wall. "He specifically said 'do not under any circumstances let Izzie in here', and I intend to honor his wishes." Callie laughed at her, and said "How does it feel from the other side Izzie." She turned, and went into the room triumphantly._

"_I have to get in there," she said frantically as she turned and looked at her friends. "You guys know that he would want me in that freakin' room!"_

"_Cristina, please," she gripped her friends arm. "He's my person! You have to help me." Izzie had lost all grip with realty, and was now openly crying. Cristina tried to reach out to her, but Preston stopped her._

"_It would be better if you left Stevens," Preston stated diplomatically. "No one wants you here."_

"_No! Please, will you please listen," Izzie screams at no one in particular, as everyone is doing their level best to avoid her. Meredith and Alex, at that point stepped forward to comfort her, but were stopped by their significant others. Bailey and the Chief rejoined the group, and looked at Izzie disapprovingly. _

"_Will you please listen to your colleagues Dr. Stevens?" The Chief asked. "No one wants you here." _

"_But chief," Izzie started..._

"_No Buts Stevens," Chief Webber said sternly. "Get off my surgical floor, and out of my hospital." Bailey looked at Izzie apologetically, but followed after the Chief none the less. Izzie watched them retreat down the hall with a mixture shock and anger. How dare they do this to her. The whole confrontation left her with a very strange feeling, almost like it wasn't real. Izzie was fraught with anxiety by this point. She had to talk to George, and she had to talk to him NOW! The door to the ICU room slowly slid open._

_George walked out of the room with Callie close behind. Izzie locked eyes with him. They both stood there stock still for a full minute. Neither of them dared to move, much less breathe. Izzie silently pleading with him to talk to her, but he shook his head, and started down the hall with Callie. Callie shot her a smug smile, as she slipped her hand in George's. The crestfallen look on Izzie's face went unnoticed as the rest of Izzie's friends followed suit, never once looking at her._

"_NO!" Izzie screamed "Please don't leave me." She noticed Mark in the far corner staring at her. His expression was blank. She couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss or kill her. He moved slowly forward, but was stopped by Olivia._

"_You don't want to do that Dr. Sloan," Olivia warned "Not even her daughter wants to see her."_

"_No!" Izzie slowly sunk to floor sobbing. "Everyone has left me." She was shaking badly, and she couldn't seem to stop herself._

"_Izzie, not everyone has left you..."_

_**-End of Dream Sequence-**_

"Izzie! IZZIE!" Mark shook her gently as to not do further damage. The fact that she was having such a terrible nightmare was beginning to scare the crap out of him._ What in the hell happened to her, and how can I fix it, _he thought._ I want to take away all her pain, and make her happy again. _

Izzie, who was thrashing around the bed, finally started out of her dream with a scream. She looked around wildly, and was unsure of her surroundings, but all she was sure of was that her head hurt and she was alone._ My fate, _she thought forlornly,_ to be lost and utterly alone for the rest of my life. Get used to it Izzie, that's just the hand that you've been dealt. _Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms go around her. She was being gently rocked and soothed. A hand rubbing small circles on her back, and she could hear a voice in her ear.

"Ssh, Izzie," Mark soothed. "I've got you. You are all right now, and I am not going anywhere." Izzie lifted her head, and gazed into the depths of his blue eyes.

"You didn't leave," She whispered gratefully. "In my dream everyone left me."

"I would never leave you Izzie," He whispered back. "You're my Kat." She smiled sweetly at him, and gently kissed him on the lips.

TBC...

A/N: Don't kill me for ending the story there. Life got in the way, so I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would like. Never fear, I will update soon! Thanks again to all my reviewers, please feel free to do so again.


	8. For the first Time I Didn't Feel Alone

A/N: This chapter takes place within the timeline of Time after Time & Desire. I have made a few modifications to McStizzie's storyline. All will become clear by the end of the story. I have received over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks!

A/N 2: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. The title of the story is lyrics from a Tim McGraw song called "My Best Friend." Characters are Shonda's, not mine.

A/N 3: I would like to give special thanks to my muse. You inspire me to write better. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!!

Previously on Grey's Anatomy

Izzie, who was thrashing around the bed, finally started out of her dream with a scream. She looked around wildly, and was unsure of her surroundings, but all she was sure of was that her head hurt and she was alone._ My fate, _she thought forlornly,_ to be lost and utterly alone for the rest of my life. Get used to it Izzie, that's just the hand that you've been dealt. _Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms go around her. She was being gently rocked and soothed. A hand rubbing small circles on her back, and she could hear a voice in her ear.

"Ssh, Izzie," Mark soothed. "I've got you. You are all right now, and I am not going anywhere." Izzie lifted her head, and gazed into the depths of his blue eyes.

"You didn't leave," She whispered gratefully. "In my dream everyone left me."

"I would never leave you Izzie," He whispered back. "You're my Kat." She smiled sweetly at him, and gently kissed him on the lips.

**For The First Time, I didn't Feel Alone**

Mark froze. _Izzie Stevens is kissing me and I am frozen here like a damn statue._ He shook himself out of his thoughts and responded to her kiss. He was careful not to touch the back of her head, but he brought his hands around to cup both sides of her face. He gently pulled her closer to him.

_Holy crap! I can't believe that I am kissing Mark Sloan, and he's sitting there like a freaking statue. What is wrong with me? His lips feel wonderful, but maybe he doesn't want to kiss me. _Izzie was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Mark's hands gently cup her face and draw her closer to him. She responded in kind by drawing her arms up around his neck. She opened her mouth, and slid her tongue across his lips asking for entry.

_Is this hellcat trying to kill me? _He wondered as he felt her armsgo around his neck. When her mouth opened, and her tongue slid across his bottom lip, he thought_ yes she definitely wants me dead._ He had to repress the urge to slam her back against the pillows and take her right there. _There is something going on with her. I don't know what, but I am willing to take this at her pace. _

_I'm surprised that he has not slammed me against the pillows, and taken me right now. Part of me wanted him to, but the other part loved the fact that he didn't. He was letting me take control. It takes a special kind of man to give a woman control. Maybe there is more to Mark Sloan then meets the eye. _The necessity for air caused Izzie to withdraw her tongue from his mouth, give him a gentle kiss on the lips, and return her head to his chest. They both closed their eyes, and took a moment to regain their composure.

Mark disentangled himself from her embrace. Izzie, not realizing what he was doing opened her eyes in a panic. _Oh God, oh God, he's leaving too. He's just like all the rest._ Her eyes began to fill with tears again and she struggled for air to fill her lungs.

Mark saw the change in her demeanor, and was instantly concerned. _What ever happened to her must have been terrible. I have to do something to help her. _He helped her lean forward so he could slide in behind her. He settled in behind her, his legs straddling her legs. He lifted her onto his lap and then turned her so that the right side of her body was pressed against him. His arm encircled her waist gently drawing her head onto his collarbone and holding her to him tightly, their legs were intertwined. He closed his eyes, rested his cheek on her head, and inhaled the scent of her Strawberry shampoo. _This is what heaven feels like_. He thought.

"Izzie," He whispered.

"I suppose you want to know what my nightmare was about," She asked wearily. "You have a right to know after everything that you've done to comfort me."

"Kat," He paused when she smiled at the use of the nickname. _I guess she doesn't mind it after all._ "You don't have to tell me anything that you're not ready to tell me. I can wait; you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Wow," She marveled, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Mark Sloan?"

"You don't even know the real Mark Sloan." He spat out. "I am trying to grow as a person, evolve into a better person." _God that sounded like a bunch of crap! Why did I have to be so damn defensive?_ "I only want to know what you want to tell me, nothing more, and nothing less."

Izzie noticed the bite in his tone, and realized that she is one that put it there. She closed her eyes, and tightened her arms around his waist. _You can trust him Iz. Go ahead and tell him. _"George, the dream was about George," She whispered. "I dreamt that George and everyone else left me. That's all I can tell you right now."

_O'Malley? What the hell? I'd figured she would say Karev, but definitely not O'Malley. I have heard things around the hospital about her and Karev, but I always thought her and O'Malley were tight. _"Well, it was only a nightmare Kat," Mark soothed. _Everyone has their own demons they have to fight._ "No one is going anywhere, I promise." They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. He tightened his arms around her in hopes that she would feel safe.

_I feel safe when he holds me like this. _Izzie thought. _He called me his Kat. How romantic is that? He also didn't freak when I mentioned George, maybe I can trust him with the rest. Maybe, but I really don't know anything about him. _

Her breathing evened out, and he realized that she was asleep. He gently places a kiss on her hair. Izzie nuzzled his neck in response, but didn't wake up. _I am glad she feels safe with me. I do want to be a better person and maybe one day I will get up enough courage to share some of my secrets. _That was the last coherent thought he had before he too fell into a much needed slumber.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter we will finally be moving into the next day. Yay!!!! Please, please review. I live for them.


	9. Breakfast In Bed

**A/N: I HAD TO DELETE AND REPLACE MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEY WERE OUT OF ORDER. SO ALL OF YOU RECEIVED ALERTS AGAIN FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. SORRY!!!! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER...**

A/N 2: This chapter takes place the next day. It starts in the morning, and will continue from there. The episode that I am following is The Other Side of Life. I have altered McStizzie's storyline to fit the purposes of my story. Also I had to alter Meredith and Derek's story as well. You will see why later. I have modified Mark & Addie's storyline in such a way, so the 60 day pact never existed, but everything else that happened to them did occur.

A/N 3: Thank you to my muse, and to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best!

Previously on Grey's Anatomy:

_I feel safe when he holds me like this. _Izzie thought. _He called me his Kat. How romantic is that? He also didn't freak when I mentioned George, maybe I can trust him with the rest. Maybe, but I really don't know anything about him. _

Her breathing evened out, and he realized that she was asleep. He gently places a kiss on her hair. Izzie nuzzled his neck in response, but didn't wake up. _I am glad she feels safe with me. I do want to be a better person and maybe one day I will get up enough courage to share some of my secrets. _That was the last coherent thought he had before he too fell into a much needed slumber.

Breakfast In Bed

Izzie Stevens slowly opened her eyes to Mark's sun filled bedroom. A smile crept across her face as she thought about the events of last night. _A lot can happen to a person in one night. _Izzie thought, as she curled herself tighter against him hoping to make this moment last a littler longer. _I went from being totally alone and desperate, to having McSteamy holding me in his arms, and keeping me safe. My head doesn't hurt that much. Maybe I can think of a way to thank him for his kindness. _She thought as she extricated herself carefully from his arms so as not to disturb his sleep. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss in his hair. _He must have thought I couldn't feel the kiss he placed in my hair, but he was wrong, _she thought as she padded to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and thought about a shower. _Mark would kill me if I got in there while he was sleeping. _She settled for a clean pair of pajamas, well an old t-shirt and boxers, and washing her face and brushing her teeth. _I still can't believe that he bought me things so I would be comfortable. That is so sweet, and very un-Mark like. What's up with that?_ She donned a headband; a ponytail might hurt, and made her way to the kitchen.

She knew what she was looking for, but didn't find it so she picked up the phone and called room service. "Hello, this is room 1408, could I get a bone dry cappuccino, and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar," Izzie waited patiently as they told her it would be up in 15 minutes. "Thank you very much. Could you also send a copy of the Seattle Daily News and the New York Times?" She listened. "Thanks again." She hung up the phone, and went about finding the things she would need to make breakfast.

_She thinks that I couldn't feel that kiss, but I did. What on earth did I do to deserve Izzie Stevens? The Gods must have been smiling down on me. I miss her in my arms already. I wonder where she's going? _Mark opened his eyes and he saw her enter the bathroom. He smiled to himself, and shut his eyes not opening them until he heard a knock on the door.

"Thank you so much," Izzie said. "You can put it right over there." She pointed to the living room. After she had tipped the bellman handsomely, she made her way back to the bedroom with the tray and papers.

He smiled as he looked over at her with a tray filled with what smelled like blueberry pancakes. "You're wearing my clothes Kat," He teased her. _I am never wearing that shirt again now that she wore it. I've never had a woman borrow my clothes, and wanted her to keep them before. Addison used to borrow my shirts, but I sure as hell didn't want her to keep them. Izzie is the first, well there is a first time for everything._

"Yeah, I am," Izzie said as she set the tray on the bed and crawled in. "Do you mind?" _Oh God, he cares that I'm wearing his clothes. One little kiss, albeit an earth shattering one, and already you're wearing the man's clothes. Stupid, Stupid Izzie._

Mark watched her brows furrow together in amusement. _She is totally freaked out right now. _He reached out and gently cupped her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips to stop her mind from racing. He pulled away almost as quickly as he began.

"I love the fact that you're wearing my clothes, Kat." Mark whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. Izzie visibly let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"What do we have here?" Mark asked pointing to the tray in the middle of the bed.

"Well," Izzie gushed. "I wanted to do something for you for taking care of me..." Mark arched an eyebrow at her suggestively. She swatted him in the arm. "I don't think that I'm quite ready for that," she replied. _Yet._

"So, anyway, I noticed you didn't have a cappuccino machine, so I ordered that from room service. I got 2 papers also, because I didn't know what paper you read. You know if you read the Seattle Daily News, or the New York Times. I also made blueberry pancakes, because Alex and Mere say there the best." She took a deep breath in, and waited for his response. _Oh my God, I just said that all in one breathe. He must think that I'm crazy, or a ditz. That's so not good Iz, way to go._

_She is so cute when she rambles, _Mark thought. "It looks great Kat. Thank you for doing all of this. Are you sure it wasn't too much? How is your head feeling this morning?"

"It's feeling a lot better," Izzie replied. "I have a slight headache, but I took some of the ibuprofen that Derek prescribed, so it's feeling much better."

"That's great," He replied as they settled into a comfortable silence to eat the food she prepared. "These really are very good." _No one has ever made breakfast for me. This feels a little weird, but a good weird. I definitely could get used to this._

_Just go for it Iz. Just ask him what you want to know. Carpe Diem, seize the day. _"Mark can I ask you a question?" Izzie asked, as she glanced at him for a reaction.

_That question is almost always never good, but maybe with her it will be different. _Mark mused. "Sure, but I can't guarantee that you'll like the answer."

She nodded and turned to face him, her legs crossed Indian style. "Tell me something that no one else knows about you." Izzie asked.

_What the hell did you get yourself into Sloan? You opened this proverbial can of worms you idiot by asking her what her dream was about, so now you have to tell her something. It's just a question of what you're going to tell her. There are just so many things to choose from, childhood, no, Addison, definitely not. Although she is earning your trust, you're just not there yet. _

Izzie could see the perplexed look on his face, and wanted to reassure him. "It doesn't have to be some deep, dark, sordid secret Mark," Izzie said. "Just keep it simple."

"What do I get for the telling of said secret," Mark asked in a business like tone. Izzie just rolled her eyes.

"My undying gratitude and devotion," She mocked.

"Hey, careful what you're offering there Kat," Mark said in all seriousness. A guy could acquiesce under those circumstances. He then laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "I'm kidding, Izzie." _Well only half kidding._

"It can be anything, right," Mark asked as he took the Times crossword from her. She simply nodded, and took the rest of the Metro section. Mark thought this over while pretending to do his crossword, but in actuality he was watching her. _She really is beautiful, even when she is being an annoying pain in my ass._

"I have a snow globe collection," Mark said softly.

_Snow Globes? I tell him I dreamt about George, and he tells me he has a freaking snow globe collection. Wait a sec, Iz; you weren't exactly specific on the kind of something you wanted him to share. Bad Izzie, I'll have to be more specific next time. _"Snow Globes? She asked, trying hard not to chuckle. "I have to say that was not what I was expecting, but I'll take what I can get. Can I see it?

"Sure," Mark replied. "Come with me." He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers pulling her off the bed with him. They walked hand in hand into the adjoining room, which Izzie found out was a home office. She walked in and looked at the leather bound books that lined the walls and the oak desk that sat in the corner. There was also a couch along the window, but she noticed the glass case that stood against one wall. As she moved closer she notices that the shelves were lined with various snow globes. They each were different in their own right.

"I got them from every city that I visited since college," He said. "No one but you has ever seen these. I have never trusted anyone enough to show the globes to before. I know it sounds lame, but I do have a reputation to maintain."

"They are beautiful Mark," Izzie gushed. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She moved to kiss him, but they were interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Whoever that is better be bleeding," Mark snarled as he dragged Izzie out of the room. Izzie just laughed at him.

Mark flung open the door to the penthouse angrily. "What the hell do you..." He trailed off when he took one look at Meredith and Karev. _She looks terrible. What the hell happened to her?" _His eyes darted between Meredith and Alex, narrowing when they landed on Karev. _If he hurt her, so help me God, I will cause the man bodily harm. First Izzie, and now Mere, I don't think so._

"Mark I am reconvening the DMC." Meredith stated as she pushed her way into the room. "Come on Alex, let's go." Alex just shrugged his shoulders, and moved past Mark with the box he was carrying.

"Hi Iz," Meredith said giving her friend a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Mere," Izzie responded. "What's with all the stuff?"

"I need baked goods, and I need them now!" Meredith yelled. The shocked look on Izzie's face made Meredith's face and voice soften. "I'm so sorry Iz, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that my life is going to hell, and Cristina's busy with the wedding. I just need some chocolate and tequila." She turned to look at Alex and Izzie noticed the red mark on her face.

"Mere, what happened to your face?" Izzie asked with concern.

A/N: TBC very soon! I promise. I wouldn't keep you all in suspense. Please push the purple button, and let me know what you think. Please...


	10. Reconvening of the DMC

A/N: This chapter takes place the same day as chapter 9. It starts in the morning, and will continue from there. The episode that I am following is The Other Side of Life. I have altered McStizzie's storyline to fit the purposes of my story. Also I had to alter Meredith and Derek's story as well. You will see why later. I have modified Mark & Addie's storyline in such a way, so the 60 day pact never existed, but everything else that happened to them did occur.

A/N2: Thank you to my muse, and to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best!

A/N 3: DMC stands for Dirty Mistress' Club

Previously on Grey's Anatomy:

"Mark I am reconvening the DMC." Meredith stated as she pushed her way into the room. "Come on Alex, let's go." Alex just shrugged his shoulders, and moved past Mark with the box he was carrying.

"Hi Iz," Meredith said giving her friend a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Mere," Izzie responded. "What's with all the stuff?"

"I need baked goods, and I need them now!" Meredith yelled. The shocked look on Izzie's face made Meredith face and voice soften. "I'm so sorry Iz, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that my life is going to hell, and Cristina's busy with the wedding. I just need some chocolate and tequila." She turned to look at Alex and Izzie noticed the red mark on her face.

"Mere, what happened to your face?" Izzie asked with concern.

And on we go...

**Reconvening the DMC**

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she replied bringing her hand to the offending area. Mark narrowed his eyes, and rounded on Alex about ready to do battle when Meredith interjected. "Alex is not the one who did this Mark, Thatcher is," She said quietly. "Alex is being a great friend right now, so leave him be."

Meredith's whole body begged them not to question her further, so Izzie decided to help her friend out a bit.

"Alex, why don't you bring the box to the kitchen, and we can get started." Izzie directed. _Please hear me Mark. _She pleaded with her eyes. _She needs you to be her friend right now, so please help her._

_I am not thrilled with her being alone with Karev, but Meredith needs my help right now, one DM to another. _"Meredith let's go into the living room," Mark said softly. "Izzie," he asked as he passed her. "Could you get me some ice?" Izzie just nodded and led Alex into the kitchen.

"Come on Mere," He said softly as he led her to the couch. Izzie returned with the ice, and handed it to Mark with a small smile of reassurance. _You can do this Mark. You can be that guy, I promise._

_I can be that guy. I can be that guy because of Kat._ Mark took a deep breath and returned Izzie's smile.

"Consider this meeting called to order," Mark stated softly. "Rule number 1, no secrets."

"Since when do we have rules?" Meredith spat out clearly annoyed.

"Since you walked into my home with a man's hand print across your cheek," He spat back. "What the hell happened?"

"Fake mommy died, and Thatcher blames me," Meredith whispered so Mark could hardly hear her. "He slapped me." Mark did the only thing he could think of, and pulled her into his arms.

------Meanwhile in the kitchen------

Izzie and Alex moved silently around the kitchen, getting the ingredients for the brownies out of the box. "What the hell happened to her Alex," Izzie asked as she put ingredients into a bowl. _I hope for McDreamy's sake that he did not do this to her, or else I will have to kill him. _"Did Derek do this?"

"No!" Alex screeched. "He didn't hit her. He did something, but I have no idea what it is. She won't tell me," Alex told her as Izzie was putting the brownie batter in the oven. She got out a pan to melt the chocolate for the frosting.

"Who did then?" Izzie demanded.

"Thatcher," Alex said dispassionately. "Mere's mom came in with complications she had from a previous surgery, and before they could fix it she keeled."

"Alex!" Izzie reprimanded "Keeled is not an appropriate term when talking about our friend's dead mother!"

"Izzie," Alex asked. "When have I ever been appropriate?"

Izzie glared at him. "Whatever Alex, I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying Iz, and I'll try," He promised.

She gave him a smile as she checked on the brownies

------In the living room-------

Mark was rubbing Meredith's back, hoping that this would get her calm enough to talk rationally.

"Susan died," Meredith stated "Thatcher blames me. It's really that simple."

_It's really not that simple._ Mark thought. _But if this is how she wants to play it, I'll let it go, for now._ Mark watched as Izzie and Alex walked into the room quietly with the pan of brownies. _The woman is Martha Stewart incarnate, blueberry pancakes and homemade brownies._

"Here are the brownies Mere," Izzie said softly.

"Thanks," Meredith replied taking a bite and closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"I'm invoking rule number 1 Meredith," Mark stated firmly. Meredith simply rolled her eyes.

"What is rule number 1," asked Izzie.

Meredith stood up, raised her right hand and recited the following:

"Rule number 1 of the DMC is honesty above all else," and with that she plopped down on the other couch next to Alex.

"What is the DMC?" Izzie asked tentatively. _If Mark and Meredith both are in this 'club' it may not be a good thing._

Meredith shot a look at Mark and chose to ignore her question.

"Rule number 2 Meredith," Mark said. "There will be no mocking of rule number 1."

"Stupid rules Mark," Meredith retorted. "It's a stupid boy rule, for a stupid club that I never should have been a part of in the first place."

_This is about Derek. I wonder what my schmuck of a best friend did to her this time._ Mark thought.

"Mere," Alex interjected. "We are all here because we care about you. Please tell us what is the matter."

"You shouldn't even be here Alex," Meredith spat out. "You can't even be a part of the DMC."

"Again I ask," Izzie interjected. "What in the hell is the DMC?"

"Fine!" Meredith yelled at no one in particular. "You want to know what is the matter with me." She stood and began pacing around the room, and stopped in front of Alex, locking eyes with him and daring him to look away. "Derek brought me up on the roof for a romantic evening, everything was going great. We had a nice dinner, we danced, and we talked. I brought up the Chief's position, he was being evasive, and me being me, I just couldn't leave it alone. I kept pushing until he proceeded to tell me that he couldn't..." She just couldn't get that part out. She sunk slowly to the floor. Alex was there in an instant rubbing her back and soothing her any way that he could think of.

"Derek couldn't what Meredith," Mark asked softly. The room was silent except for the sound of Meredith's gentle sobs.

"He...he...he..." Meredith struggled for breathe through her tears. "He said he couldn't breathe for me anymore." Meredith said this so softly everyone but Alex had to strain to hear her.

_That asshole!_ They all thought in unison.

_My supposed best friend is a prick. _Mark thought._ He is worse then me. At least when I am with a woman they know they are getting Mcsteamy, but with Derek they think they are getting McDreamy, and they get a McLoser. God now he was starting to talk like them. He uses my date idea and then he shatters her heart again. I am going to kill him._

He is a McLoser Mere," Izzie stated firmly. Meredith and Alex chuckled at this. Mark looked absolutely horrified. _Now I am starting to think like Izzie. I think I should be scared, but oddly enough I'm not. _He thought.

"Now, I've asked this twice already," Izzie said. "I would like my question answered. What does DMC stand for?"

"It stands for Dirty Mistresses Club Iz," Meredith said. "Mark founded it when he was with Addison, and I became a member because of Derek. You don't need to worry about being a member though; you would never do anything dark and twisty like that."

Izzie paled at her last comment._ I AM A MEMBER OF THE DMC! _Her mind screamed. "Meredith I am so sorry about Derek, but I suddenly am not feeling so well. I am going to go lay down, bye guys!" She got up from the couch, and moved past Mark, careful not to touch him, or she feared she would lose it.

Mark was watching Izzie during Meredith's explanation of the DMC for a reaction. He got one, just not the one that he was expecting. _What the hell just happened? She didn't even touch me as she went by. Way to go Mark, kill the relationship before it starts. She must be totally disgusted by you. _The more Mark reasoned this out in his head, the angrier he got. _She is not going to reject you. She will not be another Addison dammit!_

"Meredith, I have to go check on her," Mark said. Meredith simply nodded.

"Thanks for everything Mark," She called after him but he was already down the hall. She got up off the floor. "Let's go home Alex," She said as she reached her hand out for his. He smiled at her, and let her help pull him up. They let go of each other's hand, and made their way out of the suite.

As Mark drew nearer to the door of his bedroom, he could hear Izzie crying. These cries weren't the same as this morning, but rather they were guttural. His anger was immediately forgotten, and his main mission in life was to comfort Kat. _I have never seen a woman cry like this before. I have got to get her to talk to me no matter how long it takes._

Izzie was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chin gently rocking herself back and forth. _I knew that I shouldn't have pinned my hopes on Mark. He is not going to want to be with a screwed up fellow dirty mistress. He'll want someone better than me. _She looked up and was staring into his eyes.

"Kat, please tell me what is wrong," Mark asked.

"You don't want to know Mark, trust me." Izzie replied.

"What are you an expert now, on what I do and don't want," Mark shot back. _That was a little harsh, but I don't care she pissed me off._

_Great, Iz now he's pissed, perfect. Just suck it up and tell him the truth. You have to learn to trust again sometime right? _"I slept with George," Izzie whispered as tears spilled down her face.

The shock registered on Mark's face, but he quickly masked it before she could see it. He wordlessly scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. "Welcome to the club Iz," Mark whispered. Izzie lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "It sucks doesn't it?" Izzie smiled a half smile and nodded.

TBC...

A/N: This one took forever, but it is my fav chapter so far. I hope you love it too. Please review.


	11. The Look in Your Eyes When We Make Love

A/N: This chapter continues from where the previous one left off. This chapter contains a love scene. I don't believe that I was that descriptive, but I'm just warning you.

A/N 2: This is my first attempt at writing a love scene, so please be kind.

A/N 3: Thank you to my muse for her brilliant idea on a way to start this chapter. You are the best!!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, it makes my day that you take the time to read.

A/N 4: Izzie never told Addison or Burke about George

Previously on Grey's Anatomy...

_Great, Iz now he's pissed, perfect. Just suck it up and tell him the truth. You have to learn to trust again sometime right? _"I slept with George," Izzie whispered as tears spilled down her face.

The shock registered on Mark's face, but he quickly masked it before she could see it. He wordlessly scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. "Welcome to the club Iz," Mark whispered. Izzie lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "It sucks doesn't it?" Izzie smiled a half smile and nodded.

On we go... Chapter 11

Oh the Look in Your Eyes When We Make Love

_It does suck,_ Izzie thought._ It totally sucks. Mark is actually being very cool about this, which is totally freaking me out._

Mark sat down on the bed with Izzie still on his lap. He had been watching her for the last few moments, and knew she was freaking out.

"Izzie," Mark whispered. "Look at me gorgeous. I want to see those pretty brown eyes of yours." When Izzie looked up at him his heart broke a little more for the pain that she was in right now. _I've felt how she feels. Please let me help her get through this. I am going to inflict severe bodily harm on O'Malley the next time I see him._ Mark did the only thing that he could think of to comfort her. He gently placed his lips to hers. There was no passion, or heat with this kiss. This kiss was simply a kiss of comfort and understanding.

Izzie however did not need comfort or understanding. She wanted to drown out the pain, so she made a move to deepen the kiss, gently nipping on his bottom lip. _Please I need this, I need you._ She silently begged. Mark knew what she was trying to do, and he would not let her, so he broke away from her, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to let you do this Iz," Mark whispered his breathing ragged. "Not that I wouldn't love to mind you, but I am not taking advantage of you."

"What if I wanted you to?" Izzie challenged. "What if I said I didn't care?"

"But you do care Kat," Mark stated. "You would care, and then you would hate me for it later. I just got you to trust me a little. I am not going to blow it now by turning into a manwhore."

Izzie listened intently while he spoke, carefully watching his facial expressions. _Wow, he's being totally honest. It's definitely not what I expected from him._ "Thank you," She whispered. "Just for the record, I do trust you Mark and I wouldn't have hated you later. I have never shared that secret with anyone Mark." Izzie reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I trust you to keep it between us."

_I am completely mystified and dumbfounded by this woman. _He simply nodded in response to her words, because he didn't trust himself to do anything else. They sat there in silence for a long while before Mark found his voice.

"What would you like to do today Kat?" Mark asked. "Anything you want, if it's within my power, it's yours." He quickly placed a kiss on her very inviting lips. _What do you want? I'm not dead. _Mark thought of his reaction to kissing her.

_You. _Izzie thought. _I want you. I just have to prove it to you. _She pulled away from him, so she could look him in the eyes.

"I would really like to take a shower." Izzie stated

"I really don't think that that is a good idea," Mark said. "You are suffering from a head injury."

"But Mark you promised," Izzie whined. "You said you would do anything to make me feel better." She lazily ran her hand up his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

_This woman is going to be the death of me. _He thought. _I also hate it when she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. They're full of hope and laughter. I will do anything to keep that look there forever._

_I've got him now. _Izzie thought_. I just had to bat my eyelashes and he was under my spell._

"Okay fine Kat," Mark acquiesced. "But I am not letting you in there alone." _Oh God did I just say what I think I did. _"What I meant was that you shouldn't be in the bathroom alone," He stammered.

Izzie just laughed and jumped up. "Yay!" She said clapping her hands together furiously. "Maybe if you're nice to me I'll let you wash my back," She called over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom.

Mark sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery. _When he heard the water go on he followed her into the bathroom.

Izzie knew that she would have to be the aggressor. She just didn't know how she was going to do that in her present condition. She lifted her shirt over her head, and dropped it to the ground. The water was warm, but not too warm so she stepped in. She let the water caress her naked body, and sighed in bliss. She stayed that way for several moments. She heard the bathroom door open and click shut. The door was frosted so she wasn't worried about Mark being able to see her.

"You can move away from the door," Izzie purred sexily. "I don't bite." _Much._

_No moving away from the door. If I do that, I might do or say things that she is just not ready for. Breathe Mark, you can do this._

Izzie had just finished washing and conditioning her hair using the strawberry conditioner that he had bought.

"Mark," She called out sweetly. "Could you come in here, and give me a hand?"

_She is trying to kill me. How much self restraint does she think that I have? _"I don't think so Stevens," He replied and with that he turned and left the bathroom.

_Stevens? What the hell! He hasn't called me that since last night in the ER. What if he really doesn't want me? What if I am totally unlovable to any man? IZZIE! Stop this. This is crazy talk. _She got so frustrated that she turned off the water angrily, and stepped out of the shower. _I let George disregard me, and I'll be damned if I am going to let Mark Sloan do it to me. _She wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her head, grabbed a brush for her hair and flung the door open. The sight before stopped her in her tracks. Mark was seated on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked absolutely miserable. _I caused this. I, Isobel Stevens, caused Mark to look like someone killed his cat. I have to fix this._

"Mark," She said softly. "Do you not find me attractive?"

When Mark looked up at her, his eyes widened in shock. _Is she crazy? How could she possibly think that I don't want her? That she is not attractive? That she is not the most gorgeous creature on the face of the planet? Well, idiot boy, maybe because you have done nothing to show her. That ends right now._

"Can I brush your hair?" He whispered eyeing the brush in her hand. Izzie merely nodded since her voice seemed to have taken a vacation. Mark reached up and gently unfolded the towel from atop her head. Her long blonde locks tumbled around her shoulder. _She looks like a goddess even with wet hair. _He scooted back on the bed so there was room for her to sit between his legs. He tried not to notice the way that the towel she wore on her body parted when she sat in front of him. He moved forward, so that she could rest her lower back against him while he brushed her hair.

"You have beautiful hair Kat," Mark said softly as he pulled the brush through her hair being mindful of the bump on the back of her head. "I've dreamt about doing this with you, and many other things."

_Oh God that feels so wonderful._ She inwardly sighed. _He could do this for the rest of my life and I would die a happy woman. Did he say many other things?_

"What other things?" She asked as he finished brushing her hair. He scooted forward to set the brush on the nightstand. He stopped to take in the scent of her newly conditioned hair. _Strawberry, my new favorite fruit._ Instead of scooting back again, he stayed where he was, and gently pushed her into a standing position. His hands never left her waist as he turned her around to face him.

"I need to know that I'm not going to be a regret," He said.

"There is no way in the world that I am ever going to regret this Mark," Izzie gasped as her breath hitched from the mere fact that his hands were on her waist. _Oh God, he is driving me insane and he hasn't even done anything yet. I am surprised that I formed a coherent sentence._

He smiled softly at her and stood up to face her. He looked into her eyes almost as if he was searching for something. He found it when she returned his smile. His gaze traveled up and down her body and back again. _I will never take this body for granted. I will never take her for granted. _He loved everything about her and aside from her eyes her breasts were his favorite part of her anatomy. He ached to touch them, or to feel them in his hand. She stood there before him naked and exposed in more ways then one. He appreciated that as he gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Izzie for her part was utterly amazed. _I have never had a man appreciate my body as much as Mark does in this moment. Oh God, he's kissing me...I can't think. _She could only feel at this point as his tongue gained entry into her mouth. They did battle with each other. Neither one of them sure who the victor would be, but they really didn't care. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, giving him feather like kisses as she peeled his shirt off his shoulders. _This man is beautiful. _She unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them over is hips and down his legs taking his boxers with them. He was as naked and exposed as she was.

"You're beautiful," She whispered as she trailed hot wet kisses down his chest and across his abdomen.

_I am going to lose it if she keeps doing that._ He closed his eyes, and a low moan escaped his lips. He gently pulled her back up so he could kiss her. "If I am beautiful, then you my Kat are exquisite," He whispered against her left breast as he suckled her hardened nub. Izzie moaned and pushed forward and they fell backwards on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Mark rolled them gently over so he was hovering over her; his body pressing against hers. One move on either of their parts, and their joining would be complete. Mark looked down at Izzie, silently communicating with her. _I could get lost in those eyes forever. They are a mixture of heartbreak and understanding. I want to be one who understands it all my Kat._

Izzie locked eyes with him, and gently moved her hips in time with his. His eyes are what she lovedmost about him, but if she had to pick another physical attribute it would definitely be his arms. They were strong, sure, and protective. She moved her hands to his biceps and pushed up so she was on top. She moved swiftly so they could both go over the proverbial cliff together, and never felt as complete as she did in that moment.

Mark never felt as whole as he did with Izzie in that moment._ Complete _Mark thought. _I feel complete._ When they both were sated, he gently rolled off of her pulling her with him, so that she was lying with her head on his chest. She was tracing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Regrets?" He asked tentatively. _Please no, Please no._

"Not a one," She replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," He replied.

"Why have you slept with so many women?" She felt him stiffen beside her, but just held on tighter.

_She couldn't ask me an easier question? No, not my Kat she's hardcore all the way. _He sat up a little so he could look at her face. "I could make up some macho McSteamy excuse, but I'm not going to do that," He said.

"I can't sleep alone," He whispered, sending her a silent message with his eyes that he wasn't ready to say why.

"It's a good thing that I am not leaving then," Izzie replied. _Sometime he will tell me why, but for now this is enough._ She leaned up, and gave him a kiss.

_Someday I will tell her the reason why, but for tonight this is good enough. _He thought as he accepted the kiss that she was offering. Izzie turned on her side, and Mark spooned against her linking their fingers around her waist. Each of them lost in their own thoughts as slumber overtook them.

A/N: My first love scene is complete. Please be kind. Please push the little purple button and review, they make my day. :)


	12. Pop Tarts and Diet Coke

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. They make my day.

A/N 2: This chapter takes place the next day, and it's just more McStizzie.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy: Last seen in Ch. 9_

"Well," Izzie gushed. "I wanted to do something for you for taking care of me..." Mark arched an eyebrow at her suggestively. She swatted him in the arm. "I don't think that I'm quite ready for that," she replied. _Yet._

"So, anyway, I noticed you didn't have a cappuccino machine, so I ordered that from room service. I got 2 papers also, because I didn't know what paper you read. You know if you read the Seattle Daily News, or the New York Times. I also made blueberry pancakes, because Alex and Mere say they're the best." She took a deep breath in, and waited for his response. _Oh my God, I just said that all in one breathe. He must think that I'm crazy, or a ditz. That's so not good Iz, way to go._

"That's great," He replied as they settled into a comfortable silence to eat the food she prepared. "These really are very good." _No one has ever made breakfast for me. This feels a little weird, but a good weird. I definitely could get used to this._

And on we go…..

Chapter 12: Pop Tarts and Diet Coke

The sunlight streamed through the windows of Mark's bedroom as he slowly returned to the land of the living. _I haven't slept that good in forever _Mark thought as he nuzzled the back of Izzie's neck. He gently tightened his hold on her as not to wake her up and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Izzie. He figured it was a mixture of the strawberry conditioner she used in his shower and the vanilla that she used to bake. _His shower. He could get used to that. He could get used to having her around. Stop that Sloan! You are way too fucked up to have a girl like Izzie Stevens in your bed on a regular basis. She is way out of your league. _He slid out from behind her, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, pulled on discarded pajama bottoms, and padded his way to the kitchen. _Izzie made breakfast, so can I. Granted it may not be blueberry pancakes and cappuccino, but I can pull something together when I need too. _He grabbed various items out of the pantry and refrigerator, and made his way back to the bedroom.

When he entered the room Izzie was still sleeping. _She looks like an angel. My angel. If I would have seen this look on her face last night I never would have gotten any sleep. She looks like an angel. I could stare at her all day._ He softly set the tray on the bedside table. Using his hand he tucked a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Knowing that she was in his bed naked was almost his undoing. _I really want her right now. I can't believe that I could want her anymore then the five times last night, but she is simply intoxicating, a little taste makes you only want more. I really shouldn't wake her up though. _He thought about this for several minutes and finally said _to hell with it._ He started working his magic on her by kissing her wrist lightly and placing kisses up her arm until he reached her collarbone. He stopped there and replaced his gentle kisses with hot wet ones as he returned to where he began.

Izzie for her part was awake the moment she felt him leave the bed. _Why is he leaving? Where is he going? Maybe the five times last night wasn't enough, and he's bored already. Maybe he has regrets. IZZIE! Stop it, you're rambling. _She had just finished rambling when she felt him enter the room and walk over to her side of the bed. _I could just jump him now, but I am interested to see where he is going to go with this. _Then she felt him trailing kisses along the underside of her arm stopping at her collarbone. _Oh God, I am going to lose it right now. _Izzie couldn't help the gentle moan that escaped her lips as he opened his mouth and used his tongue to trail his way back down her arm.

"She's awake," Mark whispered against her skin. "What would you like to do today?"

"More of this would be good," Izzie replied sultrily as she sat up and helped him dispose of his pesky pajama bottoms.

"Well that's a given," Mark gasped out as she started placing hot wet kisses down his chest and across his abdomen. She made movement to go lower, but he stopped her. "If you continue doing that... this," he said gesturing between them "is going to end really fast."

"Fast is good," Izzie purred against him.

"No it's not," Mark returned. He was lost, however as he pulled her flush against him rolling them leaving her on top.

"You are so predictable," Izzie smirked as she was ready to take him inside her.

"Oh yeah?" Mark questioned as he flipped her over so she was pinned beneath him. "I never like to be predictable." He thrust into her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _Oh God!!!!!_ They both fell of the cliff together.

Mark made a move to roll off Izzie, but she held him to her.

"Please stay," Izzie said. "This feels good." They laid together like that for what seemed like hours, but actually was only a few minutes. Their fingers lazily traced patterns on the others skin, prolonging the intimacy, savoring the moment. The peaceful moment was broken by Izzie's growling stomach.

"Hungry?" Mark said chuckling against her breast. Izzie just nodded embarrassed. Mark rolled over and grabbed the tray off the night table. She scooted over to give him room for the tray.

"What is all this?" She asked with interest.

"Breakfast," He stated proudly.

"They're Pop Tarts." She said incredulously.

"I know, I love them," Mark replied. "We had your favorite breakfast yesterday and today we're having mine. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I brought an assortment. We have Maple & Brown Sugar, Strawberry, and my personal favorite Smores."

"Wow," Izzie enthused. "What are Smores pop tarts?"

"Well," Mark explained. "It has graham cracker crust, with a mixture of marshmallow and chocolate. They're my favorite." He ripped into a package.

"I'll try those then," Izzie said. "Since they're your favorite." He handed her the second pop tart in the package as well as a Diet Coke. She looked at him quizzically, but accepted the drink and pop tart with a gentle kiss. _I am so making him breakfast from now on. I could make him something larger like pancakes or waffles on the days that I'm off and something lighter like eggs and toast when we have to work. Whoa, Izzie you're getting a little ahead of yourself. It's not like you'll be together forever, right? Ok, calm down and eat the Pop Tart so he doesn't notice you freaking out. Wait, I'm not freaking out. I'm happy for the first time in a very long time._

Mark smiled at her, and felt good for the first time in a long time. _Maybe I do have a shot to escape my past after all._ They peacefully ate Pop Tarts and drank Diet Coke in silence.

A/N: thank you to all who reviewed and please do it again. I love feedback.


	13. Bubble Baths and Twenty Questions

A/N: This will be the last update until I get back from vacation at the end of next weekend. If you all review I will try to write one while I am on vacation. Just kidding (LOL) I'll try to write one anyway.

A/N 2: This chapter continues right after the last one in the timeline. It was originally supposed to be posted as one chapter, but I thought it was better to split it up.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy Ch. 11_

"Why have you slept with so many women?" She felt him stiffen beside her, but just held on tighter.

_She couldn't ask me an easier question? No, not my Kat she's hardcore all the way. _He sat up a little so he could look at her face. "I could make up some macho McSteamy excuse, but I'm not going to do that," He said.

"I can't sleep alone," He whispered, sending her a silent message with his eyes that he wasn't ready to say why.

"It's a good thing that I am not leaving then," Izzie replied. _Sometime he will tell me why, but for now this is enough._ She leaned up, and gave him a kiss.

_Someday I will tell her the reason why, but for tonight this is good enough. _He thought as he accepted the kiss that she was offering. Izzie turned on her side, and Mark spooned against her linking their fingers around her waist. Each of them lost in their own thoughts as slumber overtook them.

And on we go...

CH. 13: Bubble Baths and Twenty Questions

When they finished their Pop Tarts and Diet Coke Mark took the wrappers and cans and placed them on the tray to discard later. Mark then reached for Izzie and pulled her onto his lap.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Izzie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I would like to get to know you better."

Mark's eyes widened and a look of panic crossed his features. _Oh God I knew it was too good to be true._

"SSH, Mark it's okay," Izzie cooed as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "Do you trust me?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Unconditionally," Mark replied looking her straight in the eye. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Izzie grinned so wide that her smile reached her eyes. "Then follow me," She purred, lacing her fingers through his as she scrambled off his lap, pulling him off the bed after her to lead him into the bathroom.

She went over to the sunken tub, and began to fill it with water. She found some strawberry bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the tub. "Have you ever taken a bubble bath?" She asked.

"No," He choked out. _What is this woman doing to me? She makes me want to give her the world and then some._

When the tub was full Izzie stuck her hand in to test the temperature of the water. An audible sigh escaped her lips because the water felt so good on her skin. Mark came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, but she stepped to the side, just out of his reach.

"Wait!" Izzie exclaimed. "There are rules to taking bubble baths."

"Rules," Mark asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Izzie explained. "Rule number one, there will be no sex in this bathtub."

"What!" Mark screeched. "I strongly object."

Izzie laughed at his distress. "It's okay Mark, really. My Mom and I used to do this when I was younger. The bathtub was a safe haven where we could talk about anything. There would be no judgements or retribution. I wish my mom and I were still close and we could do that."

_There are many facets to Dr. Isobel Stevens and I seem to be getting to know a different side of her everyday. _"Okay Kat," He conceded. "Anymore rules I should know about?"

"Just one," She replied. "Rule number two is complete and total honesty in the tub."

Mark's throat went dry and he lost the ability to speak, so he just nodded. _I don't think I've ever been totally honest with anyone, much less a woman. I could do it for her._

Izzie used the hand Mark offered and slowly sank into the tub. She slid to one end of the tub and brought her knees up to her chest. Mark stepped in and mimicked her position. He was sitting opposite her so that their knees were touching. She reached over and took both of his hands in hers.

"Comfy?" She asked. He nodded, so she continued. "Here's how bath time works. We are going to ask each other questions and we have to answer them honestly. Any questions?"

"How deep are these questions going to be?" Mark asked with trepidation.

"Depends," Izzie replied. "Are you game?"

"Bring it on," Mark challenged.

"Okay here goes," Izzie started. "Do you sing in the shower?"

Mark smiled at the question. _This won't be so bad. _"No," He replied. "You?"

"No, I do not," Izzie replied. "Your turn."

"What is your favorite food?" He asked.

"Anything with chocolate," Izzie replied. "Yours?"

"Lobster, pizza and beer," He replied.

They sat in that bathroom for what seemed like hours and discussed everything from their favorite sexual fantasy (his multiple women, hers romance galore) to their favorite board games (his Monopoly, hers Candy land) to their coolest surgery to date. Both Mark and Izzie were enjoying their bubble bath and taking the opportunity to get to know each other better.

There was one question that Mark had wanted to ask, but was always afraid she would hate him for it. "Why did you sleep with O'Malley?" He asked quietly.

The amusement disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by a dull stare. The playful tenor quickly evaporated from the room. _Seriously, he seriously wants to know about George? Stupid, Stupid Izzie! You opened this can of worms, now you have to bite the bullet and eat them._ "It was a stupid mistake, a gigantic huge, stupid mistake. A mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life," She whispered sadly. She closed her eyes, and Mark thought she was going to break down again. "We got drunk and it happened, but I shouldn't lead you to believe that I regret the act, because I don't. I thought I loved him, and I was wrong. Having sex with George led me on a path here, to you," She said softly. She shifted so her left leg was in between Mark's legs and his left leg was in between both of her legs, which allowed them to move closer together. "The only thing I regret is that it cost me my best friend."

Mark simply nodded at her answer and rubbed slow circles on her back. _Derek is right... I am an asshole and I don't deserve her._ "I'm sorry Iz," Mark whispered. "I just had to know."

"That's okay," She replied. "So now turnabout is fair play. Why can't you sleep alone?" She asked.

_I should have seen that one coming _he thought as he fought back the tears that burned his eyes. He shut his eyes so she wouldn't see his tears, but she wouldn't allow him to shut her out. She gently cupped his face with the palm of her hand and waited until he opened his eyes. When he did they were glassy and tired. _I want to trust you_ he pleaded. _Please give me a sign. _She slid across the tub so she was on her knees behind him, gently massaging his shoulders and back. "I know that sharing is hard for you," Izzie whispered in his ear. "Take all the time you need Mark. I'll be right here." _There is the sign_ he sighed as he let his body relax against hers.

"Everyone leaves me," He whispered. "First my mom, and then Derek, and finally Addison. No one loves me enough to stay. Losing my mom was hard, but I think losing Derek and Addie was harder. I too have lost my Best friends, and ever since that night in New York I haven't slept alone." He held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Izzie was listening to his explanation with tears running down her own cheeks. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mark's body. "Come on," She said stepping out of the tub, pulling him out with her. She turned around to face him. She took her thumbs and wiped away his tears leaving kisses in their wake. When she reached his mouth they fused together. They were each kissing the other with all of the passion and emotion they could muster. They finally broke apart when breathing became necessary. "I said no sex in the tub," Izzie whispered sultrily. "I said no such thing about the bed however."

Mark gave her his best McSteamy grin, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Please R&R. I live for them


	14. To Sleep Perchance To Dream

A/N: I am back from my amazing Alaskan cruise... Thanks so much for your patience. Thank you for all of you that have reviewed. I am up over 100:D! Thanks!!

A/N 2: This story takes place around the time of Testing 1-2-3. Just a reminder that I have rewritten Addie and Mark's history a bit. The 60 day pact never existed.

A/N 3: Please forgive the lateness of the update. I got a touch of the flu, and couldn't type what I wrote in Alaska.

A/N 4: Grey's belongs to ABC and Shonda and the title of the chapter belongs to William Shakespeare.

Previously on Grey's Anatomy...

"Everyone leaves me," He whispered. "First my mom, and then Derek, and finally Addison. No one loves me enough to stay. Losing my mom was hard, but I think losing Derek and Addie were harder. I too have lost my Best friends, and ever since that night in New York I haven't slept alone." He held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Izzie was listening to his explanation with tears running down her own cheeks. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mark's body. "Come on," She said stepping out of the tub, pulling him out with her. She turned around to face him. She took her thumbs and wiped away his tears leaving kisses in their wake. When she reached his mouth they fused together. They were each kissing the other with all of the passion and emotion they could muster. They finally broke apart when breathing became necessary. "I said no sex in the tub," Izzie whispered sultrily. "I said no such thing about the bed however."

Mark gave her his best McSteamy grin, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Chapter 14: To Sleep Perchance to Dream

_To sleep perchance to dream,_ Mark thought as he watched Izzie sleep. _Oh God now I'm quoting Shakespeare! Somebody shoot me now. _He had been sitting in a chair for over an hour watching Izzie sleep. Derek had always said that it was highly erotic to watch the woman that you're in love with sleep. _Where the hell did that thought come from? Did I just say that I was in love with Izzie? I may not have said it, but I sure thought it and it's completely true. I can not be the first one to say it though...I just can't. Addison broke me. What if Izzie does the same thing? Stop it Mark! You are an idiot sometimes. Just like Derek always says you are. Izzie would be worth the risk. She would be worth all the damage to my already damaged psyche. I am just not sure I am willing to risk it. I want to be willing, but I just don't know if I am._

Izzie had a half smile on her face and Mark wondered what she was dreaming about._ I hope it's about me._ He recalled the sex they had after true confessions in the tub. It was some of the hottest sex he had ever had and that was saying something. Izzie was even better than Addison. He felt connected to her in a way that he never thought imaginable. Their bodies fused together in a mixture of need and lust. Neither one of them wanting or needing more. _I do want more. _Mark thought. _I do need more. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I'll just have to persuade her. _Mark leaned back in the chair, letting his eyes drift shut dreaming of a life with Izzie.

Izzie had awoken moments earlier. She felt Mark staring at her, but she didn't want to interrupt him by opening her eyes so she kept them closed. She opened them when she heard his breathing even out. She was careful getting out of bed so she wouldn't disturb him. She pulled one of his shirts out of the closet and put it on. She took the collar and brought it to her nose. She closed her eyes and let herself smell the cologne on the collar. She thought it was Obsession for Men and a scent that was uniquely Mark. _I don't think that he would mind me borrowing his shirt. _She returned to his bedroom and stood by the door watching him sleep. _Alex told me once that he stands by Meredith's door and watches her sleep. He is almost acting like her protector. I wish I had a protector. Mark is kind of like my protector...but I'm so scared to let him in all the way...but somehow I feel like I just __**have**__ to... Alex said there was nothing more erotic than watching someone you love sleep. Wait! Love? Seriously! Who said anything about love? Isobel Stevens you can not be in love with Mark Sloan. He is McSteamy, manwhore extroidiare. He will hurt you in the end Izzie. Who are you kidding? I have given my heart away three times and all three times it has been grinded up and handed back to me. I will not put myself out there again. I don't think that I would be able to bounce back this time. _

Mark shifted in the chair so he was facing Izzie. _I wonder what he is dreaming about. I hope it's me. _Izzie thought. _I never thought sex could be that good. _She had been with many men, but they were nothing compared to Dr. Mark Sloan. _He has many dimensions and I do believe that I could love every one of them. Be careful Izzie. _She warned herself._ Don't fall too hard to fast. You could get hurt, besides what if he doesn't feel the same way about you? I don't think I could stand losing another person that was close to me. _She bent over Mark, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Izzie turned and crept out of the room.

She was in the kitchen making breakfast when she felt Mark creep in the kitchen and slip his arms around her waist, pulling her gently against his chest. His actions sent shivers running down her spine. _I could really get used to mornings like this. Putting myself out there would not be a bad thing. Not if it gets me these mornings with this man. Yes, _she decided._ A girl could get used to this._

"What have we got here Kat?" Mark asked as he trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Breakfast," Izzie moaned out. "If you don't stop that you aren't getting any breakfast."

Mark stopped his ministrations immediately because he was famished. He put his chin on her shoulder so he could see what she was making.

"I'm making omelets," Izzie said. "Is there anything that you don't like in yours?"

"No," Mark replied. "I'll eat anything."

"Yes I know," Izzie smirked. "But what would you like in your omelet?"

Mark smirked back and replied. "Anything you give me, I'll eat."

Izzie's warm laughter rang in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. He stood transfixed as she expertly put all of her ingredients in the two omelets. She looked up and threw him a smile, taking his breath away...and then he knew

_She is definitely worth the risk. _He smiled at her as he took his plate, content with his feelings, but still unsure where they would take them. They made their way with their plates to the table and ate in companionable silence.

TBC...

A/N: Please be kind with this chapter. I really struggled with it. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. Please push the purple button. Thanks, so much!!!!


	15. Restructuring the DMC Part 1

A/N: This chapter is loosely based on the events in Testing 1-2-3. For the purposes of my story Meredith does not retake her intern exam the same day she failed it. Please note that the animosity because of Addison between Alex and Mark does not exist.

A/N 2: Star Wars does not belong to me...It is George Lucas'. Also Grey's does not belong to me; it belongs to Shonda and ABC.

A/N 3: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I really appreciate it more then I can say. You all make me want to write faster!

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

Izzie's warm laughter rang in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. He stood transfixed as she expertly put all of her ingredients in the two omelets. She looked up and threw him a smile, taking his breath away...and then he knew _She is definitely worth the risk. _He smiled at her as he took his plate, content with his feelings, but still unsure where they would take them. They made their way with their plates to the table and ate in companionable silence.

Restructuring the DMC

They were cleaning up the dishes from the delicious breakfast that Izzie made. Izzie suddenly had an idea. _I can give him my surprise now. The timing is perfect. _She folded the dishtowel and turned to face Mark, a slow smile gracing her already beautiful features.

_If she only knew what that particular smile did to me, she would use it every time she wanted something. _She grabbed both of his large hands in her petite ones. They both stood still, their eyes transfixed on their joined hands. _Her hands look perfect in mine, just like they were meant for my hands to hold them._ Mark thought as his eyes shifted to Izzie gazing at their hands, her eyes glazed over.

_Our hands look perfect together. It is almost as if my hand was meant to hold his. It feels so right. _Izzie thought. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt his hands gently squeeze hers.

"Oh right," She said distractedly. "Sorry. I have a surprise for you." Izzie pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I hate surprises Kat," Mark whined like a first grader. Izzie burst out laughing, and he just glared at her.

"Mark, just shut it," She stated firmly. "You'll like this one I promise." Izzie dropped Mark's hands and ran into the bedroom. She was back moments later with a wrapped package. The box was square and she held that in both of her hands. It was beautifully wrapped in Navy blue paper with silver stars on it. _Typical Izzie, handmade paper. _He thought

Her face was flushed with excitement as she came toward him. _She has never looked more beautiful. _She stopped in front of him and rearranged the bow. _She looks like a kid at Christmas._

"Here," She instructed handing him the box she held in her hands as they sat on the couch facing each other."

"No one has ever given me a present for no reason," Mark whispered his throat constricting as he tore into the paper. He stared incredulously at what was inside the box. _How in the hell did she know about this? _"It's all six Star Wars movies autographed by George Lucas and all the stars of the films," He said with a mixture of wonder and awe in his voice.

Izzie shook her head at the wonder in his voice. "It was really no big deal, you mumbled something about Princess Leia in your sleep so, I went on Ebay when you were sleeping last night, and had them overnight it so I could give it to you as a thank you for letting me stay here while I recuperate."

Mark set his present aside and pulled her into his arms. "You never, ever have to thank me for recognizing the best thing that has happened to me and seizing it."

Izzie's eyes started to tear up, but she willed them back. _I will not cry, I will not cry. I will not cry. _"Well what do you say to spending the day on the couch watching your presents?

Mark smiled at the thought of spending the day cuddled on the couch with Izzie. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Great!" She said clapping her hands together. "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll get the room ready."

"What about you Kat," Mark said as he wagged his eyebrows at her. "You could come with me and then we would conserve water."

"Nice try," Izzie chuckled. "I took my shower before I started the omelets."

Mark tried to give her his best McSteamy smile, but she was not buying it.

"Go Mark! Or else no Star Wars for you." Izzie stated giving him a quick kiss before she turned her back to him.

He sighed and went to take a shower. When he returned twenty minutes later, she was sitting on the couch with an afghan waiting for him. _I could definitely get used to this._ Mark thought as he slid in behind her and pulled her back against his chest. His hand covered hers on the remote and they both started the movie together.

----Meanwhile at Seattle Grace Hospital----

Meredith was sitting in a chair in the lobby staring off into space. _Well Meredith, you have finally managed to screw your life up beyond repair. You just blew the biggest test of your entire career. Your whole life is ruined. Really, Grey, your life is just one big mistake. _She looked up and saw Alex walking toward her. _My person can't even bother to help me herself. She sends the Evil Spawn. That is how screwed up my life has become. I have become so dark and twisty that no one wants to come near me. They are afraid I will turn their bright and shiny lives all dark and twisty. I turned Derek all dark and twisty, Thatcher too for that matter. _

Alex was watching her intently. He did not like the look in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "You're not so screwed up that no one wants to be with you," Alex stated firmly. "I'm here aren't I? Look at me Meredith."

She met his eyes hesitantly. _How does he always know what to say?_ "Have you ever thought that our careers are like one big rollercoaster? One false move and we will jump the track?"

"All the time," Alex replied. "Sometimes I want the damn thing to stop so I can get off for awhile."

Meredith nodded sadly. "Well, you can't get off. The roller coaster is still moving for you. You should go Alex, I'll be fine."

Alex nodded and got up, knowing what he had to do. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked concerned.

"To get you off that damn roller coaster," Alex called over his shoulder.

----Back at the Hotel----

Mark and Izzie had just finished watching Return of the Jedi when Mark's cell phone rang.

"Someone better be dead or dying," Mark grumbled as he answered the phone. "Sloan."

"Dr Sloan," Alex started. "I need to call a meeting of the Dirty Mistresses Club."

"Are you a dirty mistress Karev?" Mark asked clearly irritated. "No, I didn't think so, so therefore..."

"Meredith is and she needs our help!" Alex yelled into the phone hoping that would stop his tirade.

Mark paled while listening to Alex. "What's wrong with Meredith, Karev! If you did anything to her I will do you bodily harm."

"I didn't, you stupid ass!" Alex hissed out. "She failed her exam and for the last hour she has been sitting in the lobby, staring off into space talking about rollercoasters and how she wants to get off. Do you really think that if I had hurt her, I would be calling you to help her? If you want to yell at the people that hurt her how about that McDreamy best friend of yours, or better yet her so called dead beat dad!" Alex stopped because he ran out of air.

"I'm sorry Kar Alex," Mark said. "It's just that you and I don't know each other that well and when you said that Meredith needed help I just assumed that you hurt her." Izzie grinned at him. _Wow I can't believe I witnessed the day when Mark Sloan apologized to Alex Karev._ Her smile faded though when she realized who they were talking about.

"What's wrong with Mer?" Izzie asked with concern. Mark held up his hand so she stopped talking.

"Thank you for the apology Dr. Sloan," Alex said. "If I were in your shoes I probably would think the same thing. She shouldn't be alone right now and I didn't know who else to call. Cristina doesn't function well in theses situations, and well Derek apparently is unavailable, so then I thought maybe you and Izzie and I could help her."

"A sort of Restructuring of the DMC." Mark replied. "Good idea Alex and if your going to be in this little club of ours, you may as well call me Mark."

Alex chuckled and replied. "Okay Mark, but only when we are away from the hospital."

"Fair enough." Mark acquiesced. "Why don't the two of you crash here for tonight? There is plenty of room."

"We'll be there in twenty," Alex replied.

Mark set the phone down and shut his eyes. Izzie looked at him and knew that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. She just laid a hand on his arm and waited for him to regain his composure. When she was confident that he had done that she softly asked him.

"What is wrong with Mer?" Mark opened his eyes and looked at Izzie. The concerned look on her face melted his heart, but then he had to go and open his mouth. "Nothing that a little tequila and a little McSteamy charm wouldn't cure. You know better than anyone that women can't resist my charm." He smirked at her, giving her his best McSteamy grin. His face fell when he realized she wasn't laughing. She wasn't even smiling. _This was not good._ _Why the hell did I just say that? Sloan you are an ass! Don't screw this up!_ Mark knew that the next words out his mouth better be chosen very carefully, but he also knew her well enough to know that it was already too late. The walls were already back up. _How do I fix this? _He wondered.

He didn't have long to wonder because there was a knock on the door. Izzie got up to answer it. She turned to look at him.

"We are going to do this bright and shiny DMC thing because Meredith needs us, but let me make my feelings really clear for you. You are an ass! I don't like you right now, so just stay away from me!" Izzie turned and stormed out of the room. Mark closed his eyes and laid his head on the back cushion, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _Once again Mark, you let your manwhore tendencies overshadow your true feelings. You could have possibly driven away the best thing that has happened to you._

**A/N: This is the end of Part one...Sorry for the semi cliffhanger...Part two will be up tomorrow sometime. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am so sorry for the delay in the updates, but this was a critical chapter and I wanted to get it right. Thanks again, and please review:) Bethany**


	16. Restructuring the DMC Part 2

A/N: This chapter is loosely based on the events in Testing 1-2-3. For the purposes of my story Meredith does not retake her intern exam the same day she failed it. Please note that the animosity because of Addison between Alex and Mark does not exist.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

"What is wrong with Mer?" Mark opened his eyes and looked at Izzie. The concerned look on her face melted his heart, but then he had to go and open his mouth. "Nothing that a little tequila and a little McSteamy charm wouldn't cure. You know better than anyone that women can't resist my charm." He smirked at her, giving her his best McSteamy grin. His face fell when he realized she wasn't laughing. She wasn't even smiling. _This was not good._ _Why the hell did I just say that? Sloan you are an ass! Don't screw this up!_ Mark knew that the next words out his mouth better be chosen very carefully, but he also knew her well enough to know that it was already too late. The walls were already back up. _How do I fix this? _He wondered.

He didn't have long to wonder because there was a knock on the door. Izzie got up to answer it. She turned to look at him.

"We are going to do this bright and shiny DMC thing because Meredith needs us, but let me make my feelings really clear for you. You are an ass! I don't like you right now, so just stay away from me!" Izzie turned and stormed out of the room. Mark closed his eyes and laid his head on the back cushion, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _Once again Mark, you let your manwhore tendencies overshadow your true feelings. You could have possibly driven away the best thing that has happened to you._

**Ch 16: A Restructuring of the DMC Part 2**

Meredith and Alex entered the room, and while he was upset by his conversation with Izzie, he put all of those thoughts aside when he saw Meredith.

Alex surveyed the room and noticed the tension between Mark and Izzie but kept quiet. _I wonder what the hell happened here._ _Mark looks miserable, Izzie looks even worse, and Meredith is too oblivious to notice._ He guided Meredith to the couch where Mark was sitting and handed him the bag with the tequila in it. "You're gonna need this." Mark nodded and took the bag from him. Izzie had gone to get glasses, so Alex took the opportunity to question Mark.

"What's wrong? Quickly, uh...er... Mark," Alex stammered, earning him a grin from the plastic surgeon, to which he rolled his eyes before continuing "unless you want Izzie to catch you telling me."

"I pissed her off with some McSteamy-like comment," Mark explained. Alex nodded in understanding, but before he could reply Izzie returned with a shot glass for Meredith, a beer for Alex, scotch for Mark, and a Diet Coke for herself. He just winked at Mark, silently sending him a message that he would talk to her and turned to face Izzie.

"You're not drinking, Iz?" Alex asked.

"No," She replied. "I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"A can?" Alex teased. "I am shocked you're letting your taste buds have Diet Coke from a can. Couldn't get Mark to install a soda gun for you?"

"Shut it, Alex," Izzie warned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go out on the balcony. The company," she said looking straight at Mark, "is a little stifling." She led Alex through the French doors onto the balcony.

Meredith and Mark watched them go. Mark just stared after her, wanting to fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness, but not daring to. _I can't believe that I am putting the fate of my relationship with Kat in Alex's hands._

_**(AN: I hate to do this and I never have before, but the following is a simultaneous conversation between Meredith/Mark and Alex/Izzie. Mer/Mark will be in regular font. Alex/ Izzie will be bolded. Their thoughts as always will be in Italics.)**_

"Wow, what the hell did you do to her?" Meredith asked, taking the bottle of tequila from him and proceeded to pour herself a shot.

"This isn't about me," Mark snapped. "It's about you."

"Whoa, there, tiger," Meredith said slamming back her first shot. "This is about us dirty mistresses sticking together." She poured a second glass and was about to drink when Mark stopped her.

"I am not telling you if you're going to get alcohol poisoning fifteen minutes after getting here," Mark said firmly. "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to slow down."

Meredith pondered this for a moment. "I can still get drunk, right?"

Mark laughed and nodded. "Of course you can, but I don't want to be responsible for you landing in the ER."

Meredith pushed the glass away from her. "Fine, but I still get to drink; I just won't do seven shots in a row."

"Fine," Mark replied.

"So McSteamy, what troubles you?" Meredith asked as she sipped from her second shot.

Mark raised his eyebrow at her. "McSteamy huh? You must be in pretty bad shape yourself Grey."

"Would you stop trying to deflect and answer the damn question?" Meredith was getting very irritated with Mark. She took the rest of her second shot in one gulp.

Mark leaned forward and took a sip of his scotch. _How do I explain this without revealing Izzie's secrets? I have already screwed my relationship up enough for one day. If Meredith finds out about George through me she will never forgive me._ "Izzie and I have more in common then one would think," Mark started. Meredith started to question him, but was cut off. "Before you even ask, Grey, that is all I am saying about what we have in common so don't even ask." Meredith shut up and took another drink.

**Izzie leaned against the railing and breathed in the fresh air. Alex watched her very carefully. He did not want to upset her more then she already was. He cautiously began.**

"**So, you and McSteamy, huh?" He knew he was treading on very thin ice, but he had to get her to talk. A quiet Izzie was never a good thing. A quiet Izzie ended up curled up on the bathroom floor, and that was something he wanted to avoid.**

**Izzie turned and shot him a glare. "There is no me and McSteamy."**

"**Izzie, save it for someone who doesn't know you like I do," Alex replied.**

**Izzie's shoulders sagged in defeat. **_He was right. She knew he was right, but this was so hard. Why does love always have to be hard?_** "McSteamy and Izzie had a McFling, but that's over now." Alex smiled at her use of the third person and replied.**

"**Alex thinks Izzie had more than a McFling. Alex wants Izzie to talk and tell him what happened."**

**Izzie looked at Alex and took a deep breath. "I think that I might be falling for McSteamy." Alex showed no signs of shock, so she continued. "He made some asinine comment about being all McSteamy and I got freaking pissed." She paused to catch her breath so she could continue. "Mark and I do have some stuff in common and I really thought that he was different, but I was wrong." She ended sadly. "Alex, before you ask what we have in common, don't... I am not going to tell you."**

"**I don't need to ask, Iz, I already know," Alex said quietly**

**Izzie's eyes widened in shock.**

Meredith shook her head and slammed back her fourth shot. "Let's do a recap, you and Izzie have something in common, but you're not going to tell me what that is, you did something very manwhorish to piss her off, and now you don't know how to fix it. Did I get that right?"

Mark nodded. "You missed the part where I said I may be falling for her."

"Oh, right I forgot about that," Meredith nodded slamming back her fifth shot.

"How the hell did this happen?" Mark asked gesturing with his hands. "One minute I am Dr. Mark Sloan manwhore extroidiare, and the next minute I am taking bubble baths with Izzie Stevens confessing my deep dark secrets to her."

"Bubble Baths?" Meredith giggled.

"You know what? Shut up Grey," Mark snapped. "Forget I even said anything. I want to know what's going on with you."

Meredith's expression got darker as she pondered her response.

"**What do you think you already know Alex," Izzie spat out.**

**Alex knew she was ready to spit nails at him, but he pressed on anyway. "I know that you slept with O'Malley."**

"**How the hell did you find out?" Izzie spat back. The color left her face when she realized she confirmed Alex's statement. "Did Mark tell you?" She asked quietly.**

**Alex stepped closer to Izzie and placed a hand on her arm. "Izzie, do you really believe that Mark would say anything? I figured it out on my own. I noticed the way that you got quiet when Mark and Mer were talking about the DMC the last time we were here. There is also the matter of Bambi. You guys have been avoiding each other like the plague. The process of elimination led me to O'Malley."**

**Izzie just nodded but didn't say anything. "I don't want him to be McSteamy, Alex. I want him to be Mark, the nice guy that I fell for."**

**Alex looked at her and weighed his response carefully. "I don't think that you should make a person change who they are to fit your expectations. That having been said, I think that he wants to be a better person for you Izzie. The only thing you have to do is ask."**

"So you're saying that I have to be patient and wait for her to come to me?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Exactitily," Meredith slurred.

"You should know by now that..." Mark was interrupted by Meredith shouting.

"Oh wow, hold on, I love this song," Meredith exclaimed drunkenly, raising her pointer finger at Mark to stop him mid-sentence. She pushed off the backrest to get up, but the sudden movement made the room spin faster and the couch rock more violently, and she got a feeling of déjà vu, recalling that one time she and Derek took the canoe out on the lake. Shaking her head to rid it of happy memories, she made another clumsy attempt to get up, spilling some of her drink onto the couch. She frowned at the near empty glass in her hand, shrugged, and then downed the rest of the golden liquid. She carelessly wiped her mouth with her hand, and then turned to Mark as she noticed him watching her bemusedly. "Oh hey, Mark" she slurred, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, "what were we doing?"

"I believe you were about to provide some entertainment," Mark replied teasingly, the corner of his lips twitching with amusement.

She looked at him with confusion, about to open her mouth to deny his obviously misguided impression, but the rhythmic drum beat of the song distracted her from her protest. "Hey, I love this song," she exclaimed, trying once again to scramble off the couch, with as much success as her first attempt.

She threw him a menacing glare, causing him to stifle his laughter by pursing his lips. She took in the controlled shaking of his shoulders and the painfully obvious effort he made to keep his face mirth-free. She rolled her eyes at him and growled. Raising her eyebrows expectantly at him, she said with exasperation, "well, are you just going to sit there and laugh, or are you going to help me stand so I can dance?"

"Help you up, of course," he replied with a chortle, gracefully standing up, earning him another glare. He bent down to offer her a hand, which he proceeded to withdraw causing her to fall back against the backrest. "Jerk, McSteamy,Jerk," Meredith muttered.

Mark just laughed and pulled her up. Once Meredith was standing she began to sway to the music and sing at the top of her lungs. The noise that Meredith was making brought Alex and Izzie back into the room. Mark noticed them enter, but Meredith was oblivious.

"So go ahead and tell your friends that I am obsessive and crazy, that's fine, and I'll tell mine you're gay." Meredith sang off key poking Mark in the chest with every word.

Izzie and Alex started laughing and Meredith was alerted to their presence. She swung around losing her balance in the process; luckily Mark caught her before she hit the floor. "Hey, it's Izzie and McSexy," She slurred.

It was Mark's turn to laugh now. "McSteamy sounds so much better then McSexy."

"Knock it off McSteamy," Alex warned. "McSexy just returned your Mcwhatever to you in tact." Alex flashed him a grin and went to take Meredith off his hands. When the music changed, Alex took the opportunity to draw Meredith into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

The look of relief on Mark's face made him want to weep as the music changed. The met in the center of the room, oblivious to the world around them, they fell into each others' arms, slowly swaying to music coming out of the CD player. Mark closed his eyes, listened and let the lyrics of Jon Bon Jovi overtake him. You want to make a memory..._With her I do..._You want to steal a piece of time...you can sing the melody to me... I can write a couple lines... You want to make a memory. _This is what I want. I want to make a whole bunch of memories with her._

Izzie relaxed her body against Mark and swayed to the music. If you don't know if you should stay..._ I want to stay, but I am so scared..._And you don't say what's on your mind..._I need to listen to Alex and tell him what I need..._Baby just agree there's no where else tonight we should be..._There is no where I would rather be._ You want to make a memory

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.

Izzie smiled up at Mark. "Given my track record, I have to have a nice guy."

Mark looked deep into her eyes and smiled back. "I can't promise to be the nice guy all the time, but for you I would try.

TBC...

A/N: **Whew! These past two chapters were very difficult to write because they set up the conclusion of the story. The song Meredith was singing to Mark was Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. McStizzie's song was Make a Memory by Bon Jovi...Please review. I really like to hear what you guys think! Thanks so much...Bethany**


	17. Sometimes When We Touch

A/N: Please consider this chapter a romantic interlude in the story. It takes place immediately following the last chapter.

A/N 2: To all off you that picked up on Meralex, nice catch! Yes, I do have a plan to write more, for now enjoy the story. :)

A/N 3: This chapter is rated M for language and content.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

The look of relief on Mark's face made him want to weep as the music changed. The met in the center of the room, oblivious to the world around them, they fell into each others' arms, slowly swaying to music coming out of the CD player. Mark closed his eyes, listened and let the lyrics of Jon Bon Jovi overtake him. You want to make a memory..._With her I do..._You want to steal a piece of time...you can sing the melody to me... I can write a couple lines... You want to make a memory. _This is what I want. I want to make a whole bunch of memories with her._

Izzie relaxed her body against Mark and swayed to the music. If you don't know if you should stay..._ I want to stay, but I am so scared..._And you don't say what's on your mind..._I need to listen to Alex and tell him what I need..._Baby just agree there's no where else tonight we should be..._There is no where I would rather be._ You want to make a memory

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.

Izzie smiled up at Mark. "Given my track record, I have to have a nice guy."

Mark looked deep into her eyes and smiled back. "I can't promise to be the nice guy all the time, but for you I would try.

**Sometimes When We Touch**

Izzie and Mark stayed lost in their own world, for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes. Mark leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure exactly what to say to you to make you understand how I feel." Mark explained honestly. _I know what I would like to say, but you are not ready to hear it. _He leaned closer to her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. He loved the mixture of strawberry conditioner and vanilla that was uniquely Izzie. _If I died tomorrow I would die a happy man. _Mark thought.

Alex is watching Mark with interest and seeing that Izzie is safe and content, he takes Meredith's hand and gently tugs her toward the door.

"Let's give them some privacy," Alex whispered.

Meredith had just noticed Mark and Izzie. "Alex," She slurred back. "Do you think that is a good idea? He is McSteamy."

Alex looked at the pair dancing, their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies touching in every possible way, while still remaining decent. Mark was looking at Izzie with a sincerity and tenderness he had never seen coming from Sloan before.

"No Mere, he's not McSteamy," Alex explained quietly. "He's trying to be Mark." Meredith gave him a confused look, glanced at Mark and Izzie, and followed him out of the penthouse.

Izzie had no idea what was going on around her. She was on sensory overload. She laid her head over his heart so she could feel it beat. She could feel him bury his face in her hair, so she snuggled deeper in his embrace. _He said he would try. There is nowhere in the world that I would rather be. If I died tomorrow, I would die a happy woman. _She could feel him move away from her, and she audibly groaned at the loss of contact.

Mark smiled at this, pleased that he could elicit such a reaction from her. He gently cupped her face with his hands and smiled down at her, hoping to convey his sincerity. _Please let her see that actions speak louder than words. _Mark prayed, as he drew her in for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was as if an electrical charge filled the room. They both felt it as they deepened the kiss.

Izzie ran her tongue along his bottom lip, silently begging for entry. Mark's body was more than willing to give her everything she desired. His head, however, could not ignore the nagging voice of insecurity taunting him... _She thinks you're a manwhore, she thinks you won't stick. _He abruptly pulled away from her, and took a step back.

"Izzie," Mark began. "I can't do this..."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" She said snappishly. "We were doing quite well."

Mark took her hands firmly in his own. "I can't be with you, if you think that I am a manwhore, as much as that killed me to say. I need you to believe that." Mark thought for a moment. "I need you to believe that I'm just a boy standing in front of a girl, asking her to... Well you get the idea," He shrugged sheepishly. He placed a gentle kiss on both of her hands, released them, and walked out onto the balcony.

Izzie stared after him with a stunned look on her face. _I blew it! Way to go Izzie. That was just brilliant. You made him doubt you, and in the process you made him doubt himself. I have to find a way to fix this. _Izzie thought for a few minutes. Her face brightened as an idea came to her. _If he doesn't trust us, then I will just have to prove to him that he means the world to me. _She turned and went to his CD collection and found one she liked. She grabbed the portable player on her way out of the living room. A mischievous smile graced her face as she headed to the bedroom.

_Notting Hill!!!! I quote fucking Notting Hill to prove my point! What kind of dumb ass does that? The whipped kind, that's who. Izzie is right. Once a manwhore, always a manwhore. I was so stupid to think that someone like her could possibly fall for someone like me. _Mark was lost in his own world, so he didn't notice Izzie slip out onto the balcony.

"Hey handsome," Izzie whispered.

He turned to look at her and he audibly gasped. She was wearing his dark blue dress shirt, which was now his favorite, and he was guessing nothing else. Her hair was down, having been brushed out, so it had a gentle wave to it. It framed her face beautifully. His eyes traveled to her face, which looked freshly washed and her cheeks had a slight tinge to them from his intent stare. Their eyes locked, but he was frozen in this spot by the balcony. Izzie knew that she would have to make the first move, so she walked over to him and stood before him in her bare feet.

She took both of his hands in her own; she stared into the depths of his eyes. _I could get lost in those eyes. _She thought. "I do believe you Mark, but I'd understand if you didn't believe me. Picking up on his earlier reference to Notting Hill, she continued. "I am asking you to let me prove it to you. I am asking you to believe that I am just a girl standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." Izzie's eyes filled with tears, but she continued to look at him.

Mark's own eyes betrayed the emotion that he felt for Izzie. Both of them knew that the battle for control and self preservation had been valiantly fought and lost. It was time to surrender. He didn't trust his voice at the moment so he decided to let his actions speak for him. He gently cupped her face in his hands and softly placed a kiss on her lips. There was nothing frenzied or rushed about this kiss. It was slow and sensual and rocked Izzie to her core.

They broke apart when breathing became necessary. Mark lifted Izzie gently in his arms, treating her like a princess. He walked swiftly into the house and to the bedroom. The sight that fell upon him as they entered the room was breathtaking.

Izzie had candles strewn all around the bedroom and bathroom. The lights were off, so the only light was that given by the candles. Izzie reached down and started the CD player, and the soothing voice of Donny Osmond filled the room.

"I never took you for a Donny Osmond fan," Izzie teased as she trailed kisses from his ear to his jaw and back up again.

"I like to listen to that CD when I have had a stressful day and need to relax," Mark replied, totally losing his ability to speak when she gently bit down on his ear lobe.

**You ask me if I love you, and I choke on my reply**..._I should have told her that I loved her. I should have said the words._ He laid her softly on the bed and bent down over her to trail kisses from her chin to her collarbone. He gently undid the buttons of the shirt, letting it fall open, but made no move to remove it. He trailed kisses from her Adams apple down her breast bone to her navel. He made no move toward her breasts... he was taking this slowly.

Izzie took the opportunity when she felt Mark's grip loosen and flipped them, so she was on top. **I'd rather hurt you honestly, than mislead you with a lie...**_I need to tell him the truth. He would understand. What if he doesn't? What if he judges you? _Izzie shook those thoughts from her head as she unbuttoned Mark's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. _God he is beautiful. If men can be beautiful, Mark would definitely qualify. _She gently nipped her way from his collarbone to his belly button, soothing the skin with her tongue as she went.

_God she was going to be the death of him._ Mark thought as a groan escaped from his lips. He could feel Izzie smile against his stomach and took her momentary lapse in concentration to roll her back over, so she was once again underneath him. **And who am I to judge you on what you say or do, I've only just began to see the real you...** _I've been through a lot of stuff in my life and I am willing to bet that Kat has too. I would be a fool to judge her. I know she is holding something back. I just have to get her to trust me. _He let his hands travel slowly down her body, memorizing every angle and contour. He wanted this moment to last forever. He rolled them both on their sides, so that they were facing each other.

**Sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much. **Their eyes locked and wouldn't let go. Mark slowly slid the shirt off of her shoulder without taking it completely off. He began to place gentle kisses and bites on her shoulder. His lips moved from her shoulder to her breast. **And I have to close my eyes and hide. **He felt her stiffen against him, so he pulled back to see that her eyes were tightly closed. It was almost as if she was reliving something painful. _I have to be her trust place. Slow down Mark, she has to feel safe. _He moved back up her body, so that he was once again lying on his side facing her. He gently cupped her cheek, using his thumbs to graze her cheeks. Izzie opened her eyes to look at Mark. She mirrored his movements, noticing his genuine concern for her. _How in the world did I deserve someone like him? _She brought her hands down to undo his belt and remove the rest of his clothing.

**I wanna hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry, I wanna hold you until the fear in me subsides. **They continued to stare at each other, neither wanting to break contact, but both wanting something more. Mark finally lifted himself above her, never breaking eye contact with her, and slowly slid into her. They gently rocked back and forth for what seemed like an eternity before they both found their release simultaneously.

Mark started to roll off of her, but Izzie pulled him down to her, so his head was resting on her breast. _We've never made love like this before. _Izzie thought, as she watched him._ Every time we had sex, there was always a connection, sure, but there's something different, almost 'magical', about the way he made love to me just now ... as if he were telling me something ... telling me that ... wait, _her heart skipped a beat_, was he trying to tell me that he loves me? _"Mark," Izzie whispered. He looked up at her. She wanted to scream out _I love you_, but her mouth could not form the words. She was too afraid, so instead she said, "Thank you."

Mark gave her his best McSteamy grin and rolled over, taking her with him. Once she had settled against him he continued. "You never have to thank me Kat." _You have given me a gift no other woman has, the gift of your heart. One day I'll be able to tell you that and you will be able to accept it. _

Mark felt Izzie's breath even out beside him. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Once he was positive she was sleeping, he whispered. "I love you Izzie Stevens."

A/N: Thank you to all of you again that have taken the time to review. Please do so again. Also the movie quote is from Notting Hill and doesn't belong to me. The song is "Sometimes When We Touch" by Donny Osmond, sadly neither one belong to me.


	18. Lions,Tigers & Tests Oh MyPart 1

A/N: I am still following the actual episodes, but I have manipulated the "passage of time" to suit this story. The Burke-Yang wedding occurs two days after the rest of the interns have taken their exams to accommodate Izzie taking the test. The title of the chapter is based on a title of a song from the movie The Wizard of Oz.

A/N 2: All of the mistakes are my own

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy_

"Mark," Izzie whispered. He looked up at her. She wanted to scream out _I love you_, but her mouth could not form the words. She was too afraid, so instead she said, "Thank you."

Mark gave her his best McSteamy grin and rolled over, taking her with him. Once she had settled against him he continued. "You never have to thank me Kat." _You have given me a gift no other woman has, the gift of your heart. One day I'll be able to tell you that and you will be able to accept it. _

Mark felt Izzie's breath even out beside him. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Once he was positive she was sleeping, he whispered. "I love you Izzie Stevens."

Ch 18: Lions, Tigers, & Tests, Oh My! Part 1

Izzie Stevens wanted to stay securely wrapped up in Mark Sloan's arms forever. She leaned further into the warmth of his body, lacing her fingers with his. She wasn't quite ready to give up on the dream that she had experienced. She had dreamt that Mark Sloan told her he loved her. _That is one dream that I never want to wake up from. _She curled her body even closer to his. _He would wrap his arms around me and place a gentle kiss on my head. He would then lean close to her ear and softly whisper that he loved her. _Izzie thought. _That is what I dreamed. I only wish that my dreams came true. I just have to enjoy the moment and worry about tomorrow later._

Mark slowly opened his eyes and closed them again. He wasn't quite ready to leave the heaven that he and Izzie had created last night. He pulled her in closer to him, buried his face in her hair, and inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo._ I told her__ that I loved her. I, Mark Sloan,__ actually said those words out loud. True, she was asleep and couldn't hear them, but that was semantic really. _He reasoned. _I only wish she was ready to he__ar__ them while she was awake. She's not ready though._ He thought._ She is still too afraid. I swear, as God as my witness, that someday I will make all of her dreams come true._

Mark was content with his musings when he felt Izzie turn her body so they were facing each other. Their eyes locked and they both smiled at each other, content in silence that the morning brought. Izzie brought her hand up to caress Mark's cheek. _There is no reason why dreams can't come true._ Mark's hand, simultaneously, went up to Izzie's cheek. _Maybe she is ready to hear this. _He thought. They both opened their mouths to speak at once. "I…" A loud banging on the front door interrupted their declarations.

Mark swore under his breath. "Leave it. Whoever it is will go away." He tightened his arms around her. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

Izzie laughed him off. "It might be important, Mark," She reasoned. The spell was broken. She was pushing away from him, trying to get out of bed. The dream was over.

Mark sighed in defeat, and rolled off the bed. _Whoever is at the door is going to be on my shit list for the next century._ He grumbled as he made his way down the hall, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Izzie was pulling her hair into a ponytail as he entered the living room. _God she is beautiful. _She looks like a goddess standing there in a pair of black jogging pants and his Columbia t-shirt. He smiled gently and joined her at the door.

"It's Alex and Mere," Izzie informed him.

"I am going to kill Karev," Mark snapped.

"You will do no such thing Mark Sloan," Izzie warned playfully, her eyes brightening with amusement. "Meredith is going through a dark and twisty moment right now." When she was sure he was paying attention she continued. "Our job as her friends is to make sure she becomes bright and shiny again."

Mark gave her an amused smile. "I have no idea what you just said, but if it makes you happy, let them in." Izzie grinned back at him, stepping forward to kiss his cheek lightly and opened the door.

Alex stood there with one arm filled with grocery bags and the other filled with Meredith. She was glaring daggers at him. "I don't need to be saved Alex. I like my dark and twisty life just fine thank you very much," Mer said sarcastically, poking his chest with every syllable.

Alex looked pleadingly at Izzie and Mark. "A little help would be nice."

Mark moved to take Meredith. "Someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning," Mark joked.

Alex turned to look at Izzie. "I was hoping you could make pancakes and we could figure out how to help Meredith," Alex asked softly.

"I heard that Evil Spawn," Meredith said. "I don't need anyone's help!"

"No, of course not, Grey," Mark jeered. "Your life is completely freaking perfect!" _Oh God, now I sound like Izzie_.

Meredith went to open her mouth, but thought better of it when she saw the look on Mark's face. She sulked as she made her way into the kitchen, flopped down on a chair, and put her head on the table. "I don't need help," She kept muttering to herself.

The other three silently walked into the kitchen, stealing glances at each other. Izzie set about making breakfast. Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting at the table with a pile of pancakes in front of them. Meredith was just mindlessly stuffing pancakes in her mouth, not paying any attention to the looks that were being exchanged by her companions.

They were eye fighting, debating which one of them would propose the idea to Meredith. Izzie lost the war with Mark and Alex. She sighed and mentally prepared for the battle that lay ahead of her.

"So…Mere," Izzie started hesitantly. "We were thinking that I could talk to the Chief and maybe you could retake the exam with me."

"NO!!!!" Meredith jumped up, practically knocking the chair over. "Absolutely not!!! I made my bed and now I have to lie in it." She sat back down and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Cut the crap, Meredith Grey!" Izzie shouted back at her. Mark and Alex were shocked at her sudden outburst, but knew enough to stay silent. "You lay on the freaking bathroom floor with me for days after Denny died," Izzie paused and drew in a breath. "Now it is our turn to lay on the freaking floor with you! You are one of the most gifted surgeons I have ever known and I'll be damned if I am going to let fucking Thatcher Grey ruin your entire career." Izzie flopped back in her chair mimicking Meredith's stance.

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Meredith spoke. She spoke so softly she almost went unheard. "Okay, Izzie," She whispered. "Talk to Chief Webber."

Izzie's eyes welled up with tears as the men breathed a collective sigh of relief. Both Alex and Mark were grinning like madmen.

"A very wise decision, Dr. Grey," Mark stated. "My Kat is a very wise woman."

Izzie blushed at the compliment and got up from the table. "I am going to get ready," She said. "Do you think you guys can handle the clean up?" She got nods from everyone, kissed Mark and headed off to the shower.

Meredith got up and followed her out of the kitchen. "Iz," She called. Izzie turned around and looked at her. "Thank you for lying on the bathroom floor with me."

Izzie smiled brightly at her. "No problem, Mer, anytime." She turned on her heel and went into the bedroom.

Meredith walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Alex. She turned toward Mark, unsure of what to say next.

Mark felt their eyes on him and wished they would just get the inquisition over with. _They are just protecting Izzie. They are her friends. _Mark kept repeating that mantra until he figured out what Meredith and Alex were going to say.

Meredith and Alex continued to stare at him, while stealing glances at each other. _You start Mer._ Alex communicated with his eyes. _Why do I have to start? _She shot back with her eyes. _You know him better._ Alex shot back. _You know her better. _Meredith returned. This back and forth continued for several minutes.

"Oh would one of you start already," Mark started impatiently. Both Meredith and Alex shot glares at him. _Oh God, I've shot myself in the foot and we haven't even started talking about Kat yet. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," He started. "I know you are only trying to protect her, so take all the time you need." The look of shock that crossed Meredith and Alex's face did not go unnoticed by Mark, but he kept silent.

Meredith ended their silent war and decided to go first. "I know that you've changed Mark. I am not exactly sure how or why, but I know that you have. I will skip all of the clichéd lines that you're a manwhore and stay away from Izzie, because I know that you won't. Just like I know that she would never stay away from you at this point." Mark nodded appreciatively, so she continued. "But having said that, she's Izzie. She has been hurt enough this year, so if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"How exactly do you feel about Izzie?" Alex asked.

Mark looked thoughtfully at the two of them. "I appreciate the fact that you are trying to protect her. It's very admirable. I think you both can guess how I feel about her, but I am not going to say the words to you right now. The only person I want here when I say them for the first time is Izzie."

Meredith and Alex turned and exchanged glances, but both nodded in affirmation. Mark sighed in relief and stood up to leave the kitchen. "Thanks, guys," he said as he turned and left the room.

Mark was completely unaware that Izzie had returned and overheard the last part of their conversation. _He has feelings for me. _Izzie thought dreamily. The knowledge gave her a sense of peace and contentment that she hasn't felt in a long time. She was coming out of the bedroom as he was coming in. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He was suddenly the recipient of the sweetest, hottest kiss that she had ever given him. She pulled away and gave him the smile that she reserved only for him.

"You have got 15 minutes, hot stuff," She whispered sweetly, gave him a light peck on the lips, and moved toward the living room.

Mark stared in her wake. _I have no idea what I did, but whatever it was I am going to patent it if it keeps getting me kisses like that._

Fifteen minutes later he returned and they all left for the hospital determined to shape the course of their respective destinies.

**TBC….**

**A/N Part 2 to come shortly. I am sorry for the semi cliffhanger, but the breakfast I felt deserved its own chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Please don't give up on me or this story. I had the flu and ****writer****'****s b****l****ock, but both are better now, so updates should be more regular. Please hit the button and tell me what you think. :) ****Bethany**


	19. Lions,Tigers & Tests Oh My Part 2

A/N: Same as part one…

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy_

Mark was completely unaware that Izzie had returned and overheard the last part of their conversation. _He has feelings for me. _Izzie thought dreamily. The knowledge gave her a sense of peace and contentment that she hasn't felt in a long time. She was coming out of the bedroom as he was coming in. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He was suddenly the recipient of the sweetest, hottest kiss that she had ever given him. She pulled away and gave him the smile that she reserved only for him.

"You have got 15 minutes, hot stuff," She whispered sweetly, gave him a light peck on the lips, and moved toward the living room.

Mark stared in her wake. _I have no idea what I did, but whatever it was I am going to patent it if it keeps getting me kisses like that._

Fifteen minutes later he returned and they all left for the hospital determined to shape the course of their respective destinies.

Lions, Tigers, & Tests Oh My Part2

Izzie led the four of them into Seattle Grace Hospital with an air of determination that none of them has ever seen before. _I can do this, I can do this._ Izzie kept repeating this mantra to herself as they reached the nurses desk.

Mark wanted to speak with Izzie privately, so he motioned to Alex. Alex nodded back and said to Meredith, "Come on Mere, let's go grab some coffee." Meredith indicated assent, patted Izzie on the shoulder, and followed Alex to the cafeteria.

Mark led Izzie away from the nurse's station, and out of range of the gossip mongers. He turned her toward him and placed a finger under her chin so she was looking right into his eyes. He placed a hand against her cheek, making sure they were out of the sightline of the nurse's desk. Izzie leaned into his hand, gathering his strength as well as her own. "Izzie, you can do this," Mark whispered. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but the Izzie Stevens I know would not back down from a fight. She would fight for what she believed in and she would not back down. No matter how this thing with Webber plays out, I will still be proud of you, because you stood up for your friend when she needed your help." Izzie just stood there in shock for a moment before a gorgeous smile spread over her face. _Mark is proud of me. I can totally do this. _She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered, before turning on her heel and making her way toward the elevator.

The elevator ride up to the Chief's office was short, so she didn't have much time to think. She stopped by the desk outside the Chief's office and smiled at the woman at the desk.

"Hello Patricia," Izzie said. "Is the Chief in?"

"Hello Dr. Stevens," She answered. "Yes he is. Go on in."

Izzie nodded her thanks and knocked on the Chief's door. She drew a deep breath in, sending up a silent prayer as she waited for his response. _Please let this work._

"Come in," The Chief called out.

Izzie opened the door and entered the room, softly closing the door behind her. "Good morning Chief," Izzie said smiling. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

The Chief smiled pleasantly in return and set the chart he was reading down. "Nonsense, Stevens. Get in here and sit yourself down." She complied immediately and he continued. "What can I do for you Dr. Stevens?"

"Well I came to see you about taking my intern exam sir," Izzie started. "And also to ask you a favor."

The Chief looked at her thoughtfully. "You can take your exam tomorrow Stevens, now what is the favor?"

Izzie drew a deep breath in. "I want you to let Meredith retake the exam with me," The Chief sat back in his chair.

"Why exactly should I do that, Stevens?" He asked slowly wiping a hand over his mouth and beard.

"For the same reason you let me back into the program after I cut Denny's L-VAD wire. For the same reason you protect all of us Chief. She's one of your children Chief, we all are to a certain degree, but you and I both know that Meredith is special." Izzie took a breath and continued. "She's Meredith sir, Ellis Grey's daughter, an amazing and gifted surgeon with so much potential, whose father is an ass and slapped her in front of the entire surgical floor." Izzie stopped and waited. The Chief showed no signs of responding, so she continued. "If you won't do it for me, or Mere, do it for Ellis. She would want you to give her a second chance. She can even have my spot…"

"Enough Izzie," The Chief interrupted. "You had me at I want you to let Meredith retake the test with me. I expect both of you in the conference room at 8 a.m. sharp."

Izzie's shoulders sagged with relief and she wanted to kiss the Chief right then and there.

"Coming in to talk to me took a lot of guts, Dr. Stevens, and it showed strength of character. I am impressed," The Chief said. "I am not easily impressed. Meredith could do with more friends like you."

"It's not only me sir, Mark and Alex are supporting her too," Izzie replied.

"Mark?" The Chief said the name sharply, looking intently at the intern. "Do I take it that this _'Mark'_you are referring to is Dr. Sloan?"

When he saw Izzie visibly shrink back at his tone, he instantly softened it. "Izzie, I am concerned about you. How are you doing? I heard you've been under Dr. Sloan's care since that night. Have you fully recovered from the accident?"

Izzie found her voice and replied back. "I'm fine, Chief; Marrr-… er, I mean Dr. Sloan," She stammered putting emphasis on 'Dr. Sloan', "has been taking really good care of me."

The Chief closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "That's what I am afraid of Stevens. You do not need to be getting involved with the likes of Mark Sloan."

Izzie knew that he was being the overprotective papa bear, so she kept this in the back of her mind when she responded. "Chief, I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but it is really not necessary." Izzie paused to take a breath before she continued. "My relationship with Mark came out of the blue and we really haven't even defined it as a relationship. I just know that I haven't been this happy since before Denny died."

The Chief tilted his head and looked thoughtfully at Izzie for a moment before replying. She really did look happier then she had in a long time. Maybe Mark wasn't so bad after all. "All right Dr. Stevens, as soon as there is something to tell, I expect to be your first phone call. You also will keep whatever this thing you have going on with Dr. Sloan," He said gesturing with his hand, "Off my surgical floor. Are we clear, Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes sir," Izzie replied standing and moving toward the door. She had her hand on the knob when she turned around. "Thank you Chief." She nodded and walked out the door.

Izzie moved slowly away from the Chief's office. She didn't even acknowledge Patricia's goodbye. She was too lost in her own thoughts. The Chief's words kept replaying in her mind._ "If there's going to be a relationship, I expect to be your first call." I don't think that will be a problem. _She thought miserably. _Once he finds out the truth about __Hannah he might not want a relationship. No one wants a relationship with someone that is broken and damaged._

When Izzie got to the elevator Meredith was waiting for her. She shifted nervously as they stepped onto the elevator. "Well, what did he say?" She asked hesitantly.

"You better sharpen your pencils, **Dr.** Grey," Izzie replied happily. "We have a test to cram for." Meredith's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Izzie.

"If you need anything Izzie," Meredith gushed. "Just name it and it's yours."

Izzie looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. _Can I trust her? Will she be honest with me? You'll never know unless you make the leap._ Izzie turned around and pulled the stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

"What the hell Iz?" Meredith asked.

"I need you to pretend to be Mark," Izzie said.

"What? What is this all about?" Meredith questioned.

"You asked what you could do and now I'm telling you what you can do," Izzie replied. "There is something that no one knows about my past, I want to tell Mark, but I am not sure how he will react."

"Okay…" Meredith said with much trepidation. She did not like where this was going.

Izzie closed her eyes and blurted out. "IgotpregnantwhenIwas16andgavethebabyupforadoption…"

"Whoa, Izzie, slow down," Meredith said.

"I got pregnant when I was 16 and I gave the baby up for adoption." Izzie repeated more slowly. She then slowly slid down the elevator wall until she was sitting on the floor. She stared at Meredith, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

The shock on Meredith's face was unmistakable, but then she remembered she was supposed to be Mark. "Izzie, wow," Meredith stammered, struggling to regain her composure, as she joined her on the floor. "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle, Mere," Izzie apologized. "I should have never asked you to pretend to be Mark. I am just so scared that he will look at me differently." Izzie took a deep breath in and continued. "I will tell you all about the baby I gave up someday, but I just can't right now."

Meredith listened to her rant for a minute, but then put a hand up to silence her. "I can't tell you what his exact reaction would be, because only he knows that. If he cares for you at all, he will understand." She put an arm around Izzie. "We are quite the pair aren't we?" She chuckled at her lame attempt at humor. Izzie smiled wanly at her.

They got up off the floor and Izzie pushed the stop button and the elevator continued down to the lobby. The elevator dinged, but before the doors opened, Meredith gave Izzie's hand a gentle squeeze for assurance. Izzie smiled in return, silently thanking Meredith for the gesture.

The Men were there to greet them when they got off the elevator. Meredith and Izzie both smiled and they returned their smiles. The four of them left the hospital the same way they came in. This time however, Izzie was not quite so sure of her destiny. She was sure she would pass her exam, but it was the rest of her life that had her in flux.

The change in Izzie did not go unnoticed by Mark and he was alarmed but her apparent distractedness. _I __wonder what happened to her while she was gone.__ I will find out what is troubling those pretty brown eyes of hers._ He thought determinedly. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, hoping that she would draw strength from him. Izzie leaned into Mark, drawing strength from his closeness.

TBC….

**A/N: ****I know things took a semi-dramatic turn this chapter, but I promise I have a plan, so please keep reading. ****Thanks to all of that reviewed. I appreciate it more than I can tell you. Please feel free to do so again. Bethany**


	20. What is a Pnuemothorax, Alex

_**A/N 2: I used the following sources for the questions in this chapter:** ** does not belong to me. It is the property of Merv Griffin Enterprises.**_

**_A/N 3: The flashback will be denoted in bold print._**

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy_

_The Men were there to greet them when they got off the elevator. Meredith and Izzie both smiled and they returned their smiles. The four of them left the hospital the same way they came in. This time however, Izzie was not quite so sure of her destiny. She was sure she would pass her exam, but it was the rest of her life that had her in flux._

_The change in Izzie did not go unnoticed by Mark and he was alarmed but her apparent distractedness. I wonder what happened to her while she was gone. I will find out what is troubling those pretty brown eyes of hers. He thought determinedly. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, hoping that she would draw strength from him. Izzie leaned into Mark, drawing strength from his closeness._

**_What Is Pnuemothorax, Alex_**

The four of them were sitting in Meredith's living room, staring at the massive pile of medical text books that lay in front of them.

"There is no way that we are going to learn all this stuff in one night," Meredith bemoaned.

"Sure we will, Mer," Izzie replied uncertainly. She looked at Mark, hoping that he would back her up. He smiled gently at her, giving her his best McSteamy smile, and nodded back.

There was a sudden knock at the door. All four of them looked at the door, but only Alex and Mark were grinning. "Actually," Mark began. "We called in reinforcements," Alex finished. The girls looked confused and Mark's grin got bigger as he moved to answer the door, thinking back on how their little "study session" had come together.

**Flashback**

**Mark and Alex were sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee. Meredith had just left to go wait upstairs for Izzie. The two men eyed each other up and down. They had never really spent time together alone. They had always been with the girls. **

**"This doesn't have to be uncomfortable Karev," Mark started.**

**Alex nodded and responded****. "It's just that I didn't know how comfortable you were with me spending time with Meredith. I know you are trying to build a friendship with Dr. Shepherd."**

**"I am," Mark replied, "But having said that, I want my fellow Dirty Mistress to be happy and lately she has been so unhappy with Shep."**

**"Yes she has." Alex responded.**

**"I think both her and Izzie deserve to be happy," Mark said. "So if we are able to do that, so be it."**

**"I agree, Dr. Sloan," Alex replied. "This is slightly off topic, but this exam is going to kick their asses unless we help them out. Any ideas?"**

**Mark got this sly look on his face and smiled at Alex. "****Actually, Karev****, I have a plan." He motioned for the younger man to follow him. "Let's go." **

**Alex followed him wordlessly. He knew better then to get in Mark's way when he was determined. They made their way to the surgical floor. "You do have a plan, right man?"**

**Mark looked at him and smirked. "Of course, my dear Watson," ****He glanced calculatingly at**** Dr. Bailey staring at the board****, oblivious to the ****two men watching her****. "The key to this little plan of ours is Dr. Bailey. She can scare the others into helping us." **

**Alex nodded in agreement and followed Mark, praying his plan would work.**

**They walked up to Bailey and she glanced sideways at them. "What are the two of you doing here?" She demanded impatiently.**

**Mark tried not to visibly shrink back at her comment, but it was hard. "WE ****wanted to talk to you about Izzie and Meredith. They need our help."**** Mark implored with tempered charm while Alex fidgeted, taking cover behind the plastic surgeon.**

**Miranda opened and closed her mouth several times before deciding what to say.**** "Why exactly would I want to**** help you Dr. Sloan," She asked, her hand coming to rest on her hip. She gently tapped her shoe on the tile waiting for him to respond.**

**Mark looked thoughtfully at her and replied, "You're Miranda Bailey and two of your babies need your help." _God I hope that worked._**

**Mark knew he had won when the look of irritation was replaced by one of determination. "You take care of the food and the girls and I'll take care of everything else." She turned away from them, striding quickly down the hall. "Sloan," She called from down the hall. "We'll be there in two hours."**

**Mark nodded his response and turned toward Alex. "Mission accomplished. Let's go wait for the girls." **

**End of Fla****s****hback**

Mark opened the door to a very stern looking Miranda Bailey. "Hello Dr. Bailey," Mark said, giving her his best McSteamy smile. She barged past him.

"That grin won't work on me Sloan," Bailey said. "I'm immune." She raised her hand up for emphasis. "I am setting a few rules for this evening," She began counting them off on her fingers. "Rule number one, you may call me Miranda for this evening and this evening alone. Rule number two, everything that I have done should not be considered as nice, and if you tell anyone I will hurt you." She pointed at him for added emphasis. "I don't care if you're my attending or not. Rule number three, and the most important rule, you better have gotten cheese pizza and diet coke." She finally took a breath and looked at him.

Mark had to hold back the urge to laugh because he knew that she could hurt him quite badly. "Check," He started, raising his hand in surrender. He looked as if he were about to take an oath. "The pizza and the Diet Coke are in the kitchen. There is a six pack marked Miranda just for you." He said solemnly. "Who did you bring with you?"

Meredith and Izzie were chatting with Alex when Mark returned to the living room. "Here are the reinforcements," He said, waving behind him as he entered the room. Alex would have loved to have had a camera right then to capture the looks of shock and surprise on the girls faces.

Mark indeed brought reinforcements. Into the room walked Miranda Bailey, Cristina Yang, Preston Burke, Joe, and Walter. "We're here to help," They said in unison.

Izzie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Mark._ I can't believe he did this for us._ She mouthed the words _'thank you'._ He just nodded and smiled back. "I have to ask Miranda," He looked over at her. "How did you pick up Joe and Walter?"

Miranda smiled one of those rare smiles and replied. "I stopped over at Joe's on the way over to pick up some chicken wings and I explained the situation."

"And Walter and I were happy to help," Joe interrupted continuing Miranda's story. "Izzie and Meredith are two of our best customers." No one in the room knew how to respond to that, so they all let it slide. The silence was broken by another knock at the door. Mark went to open the door. The person he found on the other side shocked him into speechlessness.

Chief Webber walked through the opened door and was pacing back and forth between the front door and the living room. "You know, I'm really not supposed to be here ... but you see ... uh, I heard Bailey was going to be here and ... err," He stammered, still pacing. The rest of the group recovered from their shock and were trying not to laugh at him. The Chief was oblivious to the occupants' reactions and continued his rant. "Now, you have to understand that this is clearly not showing favoritism in any way, coz you know, I'd like to think I treat everyone equally ... uh, but you know ..." He stopped in the living room, looking at everyone for the first time. "I shouldn't really be here, but I thought maybe since everyone is, I could maybe uh ... "It was at that moment that Meredith decided to put him out of his obvious misery. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Chief," She whispered. "This means so much to me. Welcome to my home." The Chief visibly relaxed and returned the hug.

"It's my pleasure Meredith," Richard whispered back. "I would do anything for you." Meredith nodded against his neck and pulled away.

"Come and join the party Chief," Meredith said dragging him in with her.

The ten of them sat around Meredith's living room making small talk, when something occurred to her.

"Where's Derek?" She asked. Miranda's head shot up, but she refused to meet Meredith's gaze. Mark and Izzie noticed this, but made no comment.

"Ah…Um…Err…," Miranda stammered. "He had to stay at the hospital." She closed her eyes silently cursing Derek Shepherd for being an ass.

"Oh," Meredith said, slightly disappointed. "Okay." Her phone in her pocket started to vibrate; she reached in and glanced at the caller ID, a slow smile spreading across her face. She flipped open the phone. "Hey you," She sprang up and headed towards the kitchen.

Izzie glanced at Mark and Alex, nodded, and got up and said. "I am going to get something to drink," She said _nonchalantly. "_Does anyone need anything?" The rest of the room's occupants shook their heads no. When Izzie entered the kitchen Meredith was already in deep conversation with Derek.

"It was so nice of everyone to come and help us Derek," She said happily. Izzie made herself busy by the Diet Coke, not wanting to eavesdrop, but not wanting to leave her friend alone either, just in case.

Are you coming over after shift?" Meredith asked hopefully. Izzie watched as Meredith's face fell. _Damn him! Izzie thought. I will freaking kill him if he hurts her again. McDreamy my ass!_

"It's okay, Derek," Meredith said. "I completely understand why you, as my boyfriend, wouldn't want to help me study for the biggest test of my life," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have everyone here that matters anyway," She ended and flipped off the phone, gently tossing it on the kitchen counter. She smiled at Izzie. "Let's go kick some McTest ass!" She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Izzie was so proud of Meredith at that moment she could scream. She followed Meredith with a tray of snacks and drinks.

When they returned to the living room Mark and Alex had the room set up so everyone was on one side of the room and there were two chairs set up on the other side.

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" Izzie joked, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs facing the couch. Meredith sat down beside her, laughing as well.

Alex stuck his tongue out at both of them and replied. "No, smart ass, this is a game we like to call medical Jeopardy."

Mark continued "The eight of us are going to give you the answer and you have to give us the question. You will take turns answering."

Meredith and Izzie both nodded and turned toward Preston for their first question. He took a deep breath and asked. "Sagittal, coronal, metopic, and lambdoid?"

Izzie raised her hand and answered. "What are major sutures?" Preston nodded and she clapped her hands together.

"Okay, Mer," Cristina began, "You can get this one. Don't let Barbie kick your ass." Izzie shot her a glare, which Cristina shot right back. "It is the study of the arteries that go to the brain."

"Cerebral Arteriography," Meredith said confidently. Cristina grinned at her and shook her head yes.

Alex took his turn next. "It's the removal of the entire breast, underlying chest muscle, and lymph nodes in the axilla."

Cristina cut in before Izzie could answer. "Figures Evil Spawn would come up with a vagina squad question," She snickered.

"Shut up Yang! At least I know what a vagina is," He shot back. "I'm still not sure if you have one." The group just rolled their eyes at the two of them bickering. This was common practice at the hospital.

"What is a radical mastectomy," Izzie replied before Cristina could retort. Alex nodded his head and the question answer session continued for several more hours.

The group had dissipated and only Mark, Izzie, Meredith, and Alex were left.

"I'm going to go clean some of this stuff up," Izzie stated.

"I'll help," Mark offered and followed her into the kitchen.

When Mark entered the kitchen, Izzie grabbed him by the shirt and gently pushed him against the wall, kissing him thoroughly in the process. Mark's arms went tightly around her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

Izzie pulled away from him, looking deep into his blue eyes. "No one has ever made me feel so…"Izzie hesitated_. Loved!!!!_ She thought, but instead said, "Well prepared_." Well Prepared!!!! What kind of freaking answer is that! God Iz, could you be lamer? The man moves heaven and earth for you, and you tell him you're well prepared. You don't deserve him! Stupid, stupid._

Mark watched her internal struggle with some amusement. Well prepared was definitely a new one for him. He has had women thank him for many things in his life, but being 'well prepared' has never been on the list. He just smiled softly at her and pulled her closer to him, so that her head rested on his chest. "You're welcome, Kat," he replied. They released each other and set about tidying the kitchen.

"Okay, Mer, I've already put all the dirty glasses in …" Izzie trailed off as she entered the living room twenty minutes later. She stopped so unexpectedly at the threshold that Mark, who was following closely behind, collided into her, making him reach out to prevent both of them from toppling over.

Concerned, he wrapped his hands around her arms to slightly twist her to face him. At the knowing grin that graced her face, he raised his eyebrow in question. She silently motioned with her head, and he followed her gaze to the sleeping couple on the couch.

Clearly exhausted from the studying session they had just pulled, Alex lay haphazardly on the couch, his right arm dangling carelessly on the side. It was his left arm, however, that drew their attention because said arm was wrapped rather protectively around Meredith's slight frame, his hand splayed on her hip. She was curled on her side; her head pillowed by Alex's shoulder, her arm sprawled casually around his waist. A book lay halfway opened face down on his chest, evidence of what they were doing right before they had fallen asleep.

Izzie smiled at Mark and took his hand. They silently made their way up to her room, for some much needed sleep.

TBC…..

**_A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers for all of their constant support and ideas. Please take a moment to review. I love the feedback. Bethany_**


	21. Shepherd, We Have a Problem

A/N: Well, we are in the home stretch of this story….:(. Don't get too sad though, because I have more planned for this couple and these characters.

A/N 2: Just a reminder, I am loosely following the episodes from season three, so that would explain Mer/Der. There is a story to tell for both Meredith and Derek, whether they're together or apart. Meredith did in fact almost drown in the sound, even though I haven't mentioned it.

A/N 3: Thank you to all of my reviewers, anonymous or otherwise. You guys are the best:D

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

"Its okay, Derek," Meredith said. "I completely understand why you, as my boyfriend, wouldn't want to help me study for the biggest test of my life," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have everyone here that matters anyway," She ended and flipped off the phone, gently tossing it on the kitchen counter. She smiled at Izzie. "Let's go kick some McTest ass!" She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

When Mark entered the kitchen, Izzie grabbed him by the shirt and gently pushed him against the wall, kissing him thoroughly in the process. Mark's arms went tightly around her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

Izzie pulled away from him, looking deep into his blue eyes. "No one has ever made me feel so…"Izzie hesitated. _Loved!!!!_ She thought, but instead said, "Well prepared." _Well Prepared!!!! What kind of freaking answer is that! God Iz, could you be lamer? The man moves heaven and earth for you, and you tell him you're well prepared. You don't deserve him! Stupid, stupid._

Izzie smiled at Mark and took his hand. They silently made their way up to her room, for some much needed sleep.

**CH 21: Shepherd, We Have a Problem**

Izzie woke up in the comfort of Mark's arms, in what should have been familiar surroundings, but they weren't. She looked at her very pink bedroom and then back at the man sleeping beside her and realized that **he** was home. She took a few moments to wonder how in a few short days this man had become everything to her. _He has become my safe haven and my home. _The realization gave her a peace and strength she hoped would carry her through the trials today would bring. She placed a soft kiss on Mark's lips and made her way to the shower.

When she returned twenty minutes later, she expected to find Mark still in bed, but the bed was empty. She heard laughter downstairs, so she threw on some comfy clothes and headed toward the voices.

Her mouth opened at the site before her. She started giggling and tried to stop herself, but it was too late. Alex and Mark had heard her and turned around to glare at her. Both men wore frilly half aprons from Izzie's collection. Oatmeal was smeared across Mark's cheek, while Alex had icing from the cinnamon rolls he had just pulled out of the oven on his chin. Meredith was in hysterics and practically fell off the stool she was sitting on. She reached across and brushed the icing off Alex's chin, both blushing at the contact. If Mark and Izzie had noticed the moment between Alex and Meredith they chose to ignore it. They were only focused on each other.

Izzie walked over to Mark and lightly kissed him on his clean check, while wiping the oatmeal off the other cheek. "I didn't know that I had Betty Crocker for a boyfriend," Izzie joked. _Wait! Did I just say boyfriend? Oh My God!!!!_

Meredith looked up in surprise and kicked Mark from behind the island. _Say something Dirty Mistress!_ She communicated with her eyes.

Mark didn't actually need her help. He pulled Izzie closer to him and kissed her thoroughly, only pulling away when oxygen became an issue. "Boyfriend, huh?" Mark queried. Izzie nodded tentatively. "I like the sound of that." Izzie's smile was genuine and infectious. All four of them stood grinning at each other. Alex broke the silence after several seconds.

"Okay, enough chick crap," Alex proclaimed. That statement earned him eye rolls from Izzie and Meredith and a smirk from Mark. "Lets eat!"

The four of them sat down to enjoy their oatmeal and cinnamon rolls before leaving for the hospital.

They arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital with fifteen minutes to spare. They almost made it to the conference room, but were intercepted by one Dr. Derek Shepherd.

"Mer," He started. "We need to talk…"

Izzie and Alex started to move in front of Meredith, as if trying to insulate her from Derek, but she just shook her head at both of them. They moved back so they were walking in step with Mark just behind her. Meredith continued to stare at Derek, wondering what the hell she was going to say to him.

"Mer," Derek started, as he tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away, "I hope you understand about last night…"

"No, Derek," Meredith whispered heatedly, "You do not get to do this now. I am about to take the biggest exam of my surgical career thus far," She paused to take a breath and then continued. "We are not going to do this now. We are doing this when it suits me and not you. For the record, Derek, I was in a house full of people last night… people that would have had no trouble breathing for me." She moved past him. "Let's go, Izzie," She called over her shoulder. "Our destiny awaits us." Izzie leaned up to give Mark a kiss and Alex a hug and then glared at Derek as she joined Meredith and the Chief in the conference room.

Derek stood staring after her speechless. He didn't know how to react to her little outburst. He turned toward Alex and Mark, as if demanding an explanation.

"You know what, man," Alex said, reading his thoughts. "You don't get an explanation from me. Just know that if she would have done what I wanted her to do, she would have kicked your McDreamy ass to the curb a long time ago."

"You know, Karev," Derek reminded. "I am your boss."

"Do I look like I give a crap right now, Dr. Shepherd," Alex replied.

Derek turned to Mark for backup. Mark just cocked one eyebrow up at him as if to say '_y__ou must be kidding__righ__?'_

"I am not leaving," Derek stated firmly. "Neither one of you can make me leave." Mark and Alex both smirked at him, but said nothing.

"Maybe he can't make you leave, but I sure as hell can," Cristina yelled from directly behind Derek.

Mark, seeing that everyone was distracted by Cristina's arrival, took the opportunity to pull Alex aside.

"I need your help with something for Izzie, Alex," Mark said as they walked out of earshot of the storm brewing.

Alex nodded. "I would do anything for Iz."

"Good," Mark replied. "Do you know her dress size?"

Alex would have burst out laughing at his question had he not looked so serious. "I think she is a six."

Mark nodded at this. "Her favorite color is pink, right?"

Alex did laugh at this. "Did you not sleep in her room last night, Dude?"

Mark just glared at Alex. _All right, dumb question_ He thought"Can you hold down the fort here, without killing Derek, while I go and get things ready for Izzie?"

Alex nodded begrudgingly. "I promise that I won't kill him. I make no such promises for Yang."

Mark chuckled at this, as he watched Derek getting reamed by Cristina, over Alex's shoulder.

"YOU'RE TIRED OF BREATHING FOR HER!!!" Cristina yelled. "WHAT KIND OF A BOYFRIEND SAYS THAT TO HIS GIRLFRIEND THAT NEARLY DIED!!!!"

"Cristina," Burke interjected. "That's enough." He then turned her away from Derek.

"Thank you, Preston," Derek said.

"Don't thank me, **Dr. Shepherd**," Burke replied, placing emphasis on the use of his title. "I am absolutely appalled by your treatment of Dr. Grey. No woman deserves that."

Mark and Alex made their way back to the little group that was forming outside the conference room. "You guys remember that they're in there taking their exams right?" He said, pointing to the conference room. "Keep it down, or you all can get the hell out."

Derek rolled his eyes at Mark. "We should all listen to you, because you always have everyone's best interests at heart. A real paragon of virtue," He said sarcastically.

If Cristina didn't want to castrate him before, she did now. She leapt out of her chair and lunged at Derek. Mark stepped in front of Derek, to prevent Cristina from doing something that could jeopardize her career. Preston caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

Mark looked over at Alex. "I am leaving this mess in your capable hands, Karev." Mark looked around the room, staring at each person before speaking. "Anyone that interrupts Meredith and Izzie will answer to me." He spun on his heel and started back down the hall.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but you could learn a thing or two from Mark, Dr. Shepherd," Cristina hissed.

"HA!" Derek hissed back. "You're joking right."

"No, Shepherd," Cristina yelled back. "I wasn't joking."

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Bailey boomed.

"Finally, the voice of reason," Derek said triumphantly.

Bailey rounded on Derek, standing toe to toe with him. "You may not think so when I get finished with your McNasty ass." Derek slowly sank into the couch, putting his hands over his face, awaiting the wrath of the Nazi. _I am just not having a good day. _He thought miserably.

When Mark returned to the hospital an hour and a half later, he found Derek getting lectured by Yang and Bailey on how he should never hurt Meredith again.

Mark finally felt sorry for him. He looked beaten and battered. "Okay troupe," Mark interrupted Yang. "I think we need to leave Derek alone and let Meredith fight her own battles." He said it with such finality that the entire room went silent. Derek looked up at Mark in thanks.

"How much longer, Alex?" Mark asked.

"Fifteen minutes," The younger man replied.

"Give this to Izzie when she comes out," Mark explained, handing Alex a garment bag and shopping bag. "The note will explain everything." Mark handed Alex a pink rose. Alex looked at him strangely, so he rushed on to explain. "Please give this to Izzie when she is all ready." Alex nodded.

"No problem, man," Alex said confidently. "I'll take care of it." Mark nodded and left the same way he came.

"Come on, Evil Spawn," Cristina taunted. "What's in the pretty bag?""Not a chance, Yang," Alex countered. "I promised Sloan."

"Promised Mark what, Alex?" Izzie asked. Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Izzie and Meredith had come out of the conference room.

Alex brightened immediately. "Promised him I would give you this," He said handing her the garment bag and note. "Maybe the girls can help you?" Alex finished helpfully.

Izzie laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking the packages off his hands. She was suddenly both nervous and excited at the same time. She had a feeling that whatever was in this note was going to be life altering. They got to the locker room and Izzie stopped to read the note.

_My dearest Kat,_

_I know that you are probably wondering why I am not there in person to take you back home after your exam. I promise all will be explained soon. I have taken the liberty of choosing your attire for our little celebration. Take your time getting ready. You should have everything you need. When you are finished, Alex will know what to do. I will be waiting for you at the hotel with bated breath._

_Mark_

Izzie kept the tears that were pooling in her eyes at bay. She stood and opened the garment bag and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a simple, yet elegant strapless A line dress. It was white with matte light pink flowers and a pretty pink bow attached at the waist. The dress was simply breathtaking. Cristina and Miranda helped her with the dress, while Meredith did her hair in a simple twist. Izzie applied very little makeup, because she knew Mark liked her best that way. She slipped on the white pumps Mark had bought to go with the dress and made her way out the door. Meredith, Miranda, and Cristina followed closely behind her out of the locker room.

Alex was waiting on the other side of the door. He let out a low whistle when he saw her. He walked up to her and handed her the pink rose, which she accepted. "Mark asked me to give you that when you were all ready," He explained. He also offered her his arm so she could take it. "Say goodbye everyone." Alex instructed.

"Goodbye," They all called.

Alex and Izzie walked toward the exit of the hospital.

"Alex thinks Izzie looks beautiful," Alex said.

"Izzie thanks Alex," Izzie replied.

"Alex thinks Izzie deserves to be happy and should grab it with both hands," Alex murmured.

"Izzie thinks the same things for Alex," Izzie whispered back.

The exited into the cool Seattle night air and walked toward the awaiting limo.

"Oh, my God," Izzie whispered. "What did he do?"

"Don't fight it, Iz," Alex said as he helped her in the car. "He's in this, Iz."

Izzie sat back in the plush seats of the limo and decided to take Alex's advice and grab happiness with both hands.

**A/N There is a picture of Izzie's dress on my avatar page of my bio. Please read and review. It would mean so much to me. Thanks, Bethany**


	22. Simply Love

A/N: This chapter continues from where the other chapter ended. To all the McStizzie worshippers out there, I think you're going to like this chapter.

A/N 2: The song is not mine. It belongs to Kassie Depaiva and is called Simply Love. Here is the address if you want it. on Grey's Anatomy:

_My dearest Kat,_

_I know that you are probably wondering why I am not there in person to take you back home after your exam. I promise all will be explained soon. I have taken the liberty of choosing your attire for our little celebration. Take your time getting ready. You should have everything you need. When you are finished, Alex will know what to do. I will be waiting for you at the hotel with bated breath._

_Mark_

Izzie kept the tears that were pooling in her eyes at bay. She stood and opened the garment bag and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a simple, yet elegant strapless A line dress. It was white with matte light pink flowers and a pretty pink bow attached at the waist. The dress was simply breathtaking. Cristina and Miranda helped her with the dress, while Meredith did her hair in a simple twist. Izzie applied very little makeup, because she knew Mark liked her best that way. She slipped on the white pumps Mark had bought to go with the dress and made her way out the door. Meredith, Miranda, and Cristina followed closely behind her out of the locker room.

Alex was waiting on the other side of the door. He let out a low whistle when he saw her. He walked up to her and handed her the pink rose, which she accepted. "Mark asked me to give you that when you were all ready," He explained. He also offered her his arm so she could take it. "Say goodbye everyone." Alex instructed.

"Goodbye," They all called.

Alex and Izzie walked toward the exit of the hospital.

"Alex thinks Izzie looks beautiful," Alex said.

"Izzie thanks Alex," Izzie replied.

"Alex thinks Izzie deserves to be happy and should grab it with both hands," Alex murmured.

"Izzie thinks the same things for Alex," Izzie whispered back.

The exited into the cool Seattle night air and walked toward the awaiting limo.

"Oh, my God," Izzie whispered. "What did he do?"

"Don't fight it, Iz," Alex said as he helped her in the car. "He's in this, Iz."

Izzie sat back in the plush seats of the limo and decided to take Alex's advice and grab happiness with both hands.

**Simply Love**

_He's in this, __Iz_ Alex's words continued to play in Izzie's head as the city lights whizzed by. She leaned back further in her seat and smoothed out the creases in her dress. Her hands moved to her hair to make sure it was staying in place. Meredith had styled it in a simple chignon and fastened a butterfly clip, which Mark had provided, onto the top. She looked classy. _Hell, she felt classy._ She thought. _Mark made me feel this way. Mark, a man I barely knew before three days ago. Now he's a man I can't imagine my li__f__e without. __The thought calmed her nerves, but she wasn't sure why. _Izzie's thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for her to step out. When she was safely out, he handed her another pink rose.

"Dr. Sloan told me to give this to you," The driver said. "And to follow the roses." He winked and walked around the car.

"Thank you," Izzie called out before she turned toward the hotel. _Well, here goes nothing._ She thought as she took a deep breath and went inside.

There was an elderly man that opened the door for her and handed her a pink rose.

She smiled and accepted the flower. She made her way through the lobby and to the elevator, and received six more pink roses from various hotel employees and guests milling about the place. She entered the elevator softly smiling at the thought of Mark being so sensitive. The elevator operator handed her the tenth pink rose in the bouquet. She smiled again and made her way out of the elevator and down the hall.

When she arrived at Mark's door, there was a maid waiting for her.

"Isobel Stevens?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me," Izzie replied cheerfully.

"Dr. Mark asked me to open the door for you and also give you this," She finished and handed Izzie her eleventh pink rose.

"Thank you," Izzie said as she slipped inside the room.

She was not prepared for the sight before her. The room was bathed in candlelight, from varying sizes of white candles. The room had a soft glow. She stood there a moment trying to catch her breath and adjust to the dimness in the room. She looked at the floor and noticed that everything was covered in white satin. She slipped her shoes off, picked them up, and took a step into the living room. She noticed that every flat surface in the whole room was covered with vases of pink roses. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and inhaled the wonderful aroma of the flowers. Her eyes filled with tears as she searched for Mark. She finally spotted him on the balcony, with his back to her. She moved toward the door and slipped her pumps back on.

Mark knew the exact moment that Izzie arrived. He felt her presence, her nearness. It brought a calmness to him. A feeling of peace washed over him and suddenly he was sure of what he had to do. He turned and smiled at her as she stepped through the door.

He knew she would look beautiful in that dress, but she absolutely took his breath away. The dress fit her like a glove. It hugged her curves in all the right places. His eyes roamed over her body, up and down, and back again. The dress nipped in at the waist and the skirt flared out, showing off her delectable legs. _Yes, Mark_ thought._ Pink is definitely her color. _He looked at her hair then. She had put it up in a simple bun and clipped his mother's antique pin to the side of the bun.

While Mark was giving her the once over, she took the opportunity to look at him. _This man looks hot in anything_. She thought dreamily. He had on a black double breasted tuxedo. The tie and the handkerchief matched the pink in her dress perfectly. He smiled at her, as he moved toward her. His deep blue eyes locked with hers. _I never noticed before, but his eyes change colors depending on his mood. Now they are a deep cobalt blue, like when he is happy or content. I love that I know that about him. _Izzie thought. Mark stopped right in front of her and handed her a single red rose, completing the dozen.

She gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life, brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply. He closed his hand over hers and removed the flowers from her hands to place them in a waiting vase in the center of the bistro table.

She leaned in and suddenly he was the recipient of one of the sweetest, hottest, passionate kisses he had ever received. His arms instinctively went around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Her arms weaved around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They pulled apart when oxygen became an issue. Mark fought the urge to take her right on the balcony. Common sense finally won out and he pulled away from her, keeping her hand in his.

"I do have a plan and this…" Mark said gesturing between them. "Is not part of the plan until much later on." Izzie smiled at the thought and let Mark take control.

Mark pulled out Izzie's chair and walked around the table to take the seat facing her. He rang a bell and a waiter appeared with two plates and set them down in front of them.

Izzie looked down at the plate of Macadamia encrusted halibut on a bed of wild rice, buttered vegetables, and a glass of Kendall Jackson. _How did he know all of my favorite foods? _Izzie thought. She was stunned speechless.

Izzie finally found her voice after a few moments. "Mark," Izzie said softly. "I just wanted to thank you for the dress, clip, dinner, everything." She locked eyes with him and continued. "I am just not sure what I did to deserve all of this."

"You're you, Kat," Mark replied back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They ate the rest of their delicious meal in comfortable silence. They would occasionally steal glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Izzie caught him staring at her at one point and smiled warmly at him. He coughed nervously and asked her if she liked the fish. She laughed in response and Mark found that her laughter was his favorite sound in the world. When Mark had fed her the last of the chocolate fondue, he stood up from the table, took her hand in his and led them indoors.

They walked to the center of the room still holding hands. Mark was looking around nervously, almost as if he was double checking to make sure everything was in place. Izzie found his minor panic endearing.

He turned her to face him and softly ran his hands up and down her arms. It was a gesture more to calm him down, but it was sending shivers of excitement through Izzie. He placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I need you to look at me," Mark whispered. "I need you to believe that what I am saying to you is the truth." Izzie just nodded in response.

"I have never done what I'm about to with anyone but you, Izzie" Mark started. "I thought I might need a little help." He then took a remote out of his pocket and started the stereo.

_Wake me up I must be dreaming_

_I can't believe that you are real_

_I heard somebody call us crazy_

_They don't know what we feel_

_And would it be t__o__o much to ask to make this moment last?_

Mark took Izzie into his arms and slowly swayed with her to the romantic melody wafting from the stereo. He stood far enough away from her so she could still look into his eyes, but close enough to make her feel what he feels.

"Izzie, if someone would have told me four days ago that I would be standing here with you, like this," Mark whispered throatily as he brought Izzie's head to his chest, "I would have thought they were insane, yet now I cannot imagine being anywhere else, or with anyone else. I still pinch myself everyday to make sure that all of this is real."

Izzie lifted her head from chest, and looked deeply into his eyes. "This is very real Mark." She stated softly.

Her admission gave him the courage to continue. He continued to sway with her as the music continued to play.

_I feel I've finally finished running_

_And mended all this wasted time_

_For you have shown me what I've searched for_

_Always has been mine_

_And would it be too much to ask,_

_To let this moment last?_

He gently rubbed her back while they swayed to the music. "I have been running from one thing or another for most of my adult life Izzie," Mark whispered sadly. "I am so tired of running. You make me want to stop."

Izzie smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm tired of running too, Mark," Izzie whispered back. He pulled her closer to him, so that now every part of their bodies was touching. The action that at one time might have been construed as sexual now was considered by both as intimate. Mark closed his eyes and relished the feeling of two bodies moving as one. _This is it. He thought. _

_Whatever they wanna say, it's alright with me._

_And whenever I hear them doubt, it's just fine._

_'Cause I was falling apart__, until you touched my heart_

_And showed me what's been there from the start,_

_It's simply love._

_Simply Love._

Mark pulled back slightly to gauge her reaction. He smiled gently as a tear slipped gently down Izzie's cheek and silently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He found his own eyes clouding at the thought that his words could make her cry.

_It's not just in the way I love you_

_But it's how I feel when you are near._

_Today the love I give I promise,_

_Will grow from year to year._

_Then it won't be too much to ask_

_To have this moment last?_

Mark stopped their dance and pulled away from her, keeping her right hand in his left. He reached up and took the clip out of her hair. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders in soft golden waves. Izzie followed his gaze to the pin he had just removed from her hair.

"My mother, Grace, loves butterflies," Mark whispered. "This pin was hers and I used to admire it every time that she wore it." Mark paused to gather his thoughts and Izzie placed a hand over his heart calming him instantly. That simple gesture made all the difference. He looked at her with love in his eyes that started in his toes and went all the way to his finger tips. He loved her with his entire being. "She promised me that she would give it to me when I was ready to give it to the woman I loved. I called her three days ago after _The Wedding Date_ and had her Fed Ex it to me."

Mark plowed through before Izzie had a chance to speak. "I love you, Izzie Stevens. I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I know that my life was hell before you, but with you, everything seems so much calmer. You make me a better person, Kat. I know this sounds corny but I really do think I'd miss you even if we'd never met, but I'm so glad we did. I love everything about you. I love the fact that you love sappy movies. I love the fact that _Notting Hill_ and _The Wedding Date_ make you cry. I love the fact that you are as optimistic as a kid on Christmas. I love the fact that you protect the people that you love with a ferociousness of a mother cub. I guess I'm just Mark standing in front of Izzie asking you to love me too." Mark looked down at her waiting for her response.

Izzie had lost it when he started talking about his mother's pin. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as he was talking. She totally lost any semblance of being about to maintain composure when he starting quoting _The Wedding Date._ She had let the tears fall freely after that; when he was finished, she interlaced their fingers and uttered the words that Mark had been waiting a lifetime to hear.

"I love you too, Mark." She whispered tenderly. A grin spreading across her face.

Izzie couldn't elaborate any further because he had picked her up off the ground and was twirling her around. He set her back down and she looked at the man she loved for the first time. She silently wiped away his tears, mirroring his gesture from earlier. She wrapped her arms around him and they both stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Mark released the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He picked her up and spun her around. His tears joined hers, and for the first time, he knew it was okay. She would be there for him and he would be there for her. He set her down, took her in his arms, and was content to just hold her.

He pulled away from her to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you," He whispered as he kissed the tears off her checks. His hands moved to her hair, where he began to run his fingers through it. "I just love your hair," He whispered. "I love everything about you, but your hair makes you look like an angel. When he finished running his fingers through her hair, he moved his hands to cup her cheeks lovingly and gave her a soft, sensual kiss that curled her toes. He had never truly made love to a woman before, Izzie would be the first. He was going to enjoy it. He hoped this would be the first of many firsts. He pulled away from her and moved behind her. His hands never left her body. He did not want to break contact. He moved her hair to the side and placed kisses along the base of her neck, all the way to the zipper of her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and the dress pooled at her feet. He walked around to face her again.

Izzie looked into his eyes and moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulder to slide his tux jacket off. She knew he wanted her because his eyes took on a greenish blue color. She stepped out of her dress and moved to undo the buttons of his shirt. She pulled his shirt out his pants, but made no move to touch his belt. She moved her hands to his wrists to undo his cufflinks and sleeve buttons. "You said you love my hair," Izzie whispered as she placed kisses up his chest to his Adam's apple. "I love your arms. They are strong, yet tender." She began to peel the shirt off his arms, placing whisper-soft kisses down both of his arms. "They make me feel safe and loved." She stood facing him again.

Mark almost lost it when she began her assault of his chest, but he was able to regain some control when he focused on her words. He scooped her gently up and she let out a little giggle. He turned towards the fire and lowered them to a blanket on the floor. He settled her against some overstuffed pillows and began his assault of her body.

He started with her legs. He took his time, painstakingly removing each shoe and placing it gently to the side. His lips trailed kisses up her legs and then he delicately removed her nylons with gentle fingers. He then brought her upper body flush with his and removed the delicate white bra. He then set about removing the white lacy panties. Once his work was complete he sat back to admire the vision before him.

The firelight danced off her skin in all the right places. Her skin had a flushed tone to it. A color that he thought looked very good on her. While he was admiring his handy work, Izzie took the opportunity to take control.

She rolled them over, so she was straddling him. She placed kisses down his chest, until she reached his belt buckle. She sat back on her heels and removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

Mark knew that if he didn't take control this would be over far too quickly. He dragged her back up his body, so that her hair fell forward onto his chest and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. He rolled them back over so he was positioned over her, his mouth never leaving hers. He pulled back slightly. "You're beautiful and I love you," He choked out as their bodies joined together.

They moved in synchronous harmony. Each giving and taking, but both loving. They reached their peaks at the same time, with three words on their lips.

"I love you."

They came back down to earth just as they had left it, together. Their bodies intertwined and their hands linked together. They were safe, happy, and in love.

TBC…

**A/N: Holy cow!!!! That was a long chapter!!!! It is by far**** bar none**** my favorite so far, so be kind in your reviews. Thank you to all of you who read and or reviewed. It means a lot. Bethany**


	23. Tick,Tick,Boom

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was writing a story for a friend under the pen name Greysdays. I know shameless plug, sorry!!!! This chapter takes place the morning of the wedding that wasn't. Also my inspiration took a brief leave of absence.

A/N: The dream sequence is in bold and italics.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

Mark plowed through before Izzie had a chance to speak. "I love you, Izzie Stevens. I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I know that my life was hell before you, but with you, everything seems so much calmer. You make me a better person, Kat. I know this sounds corny but I really do think I'd miss you even if we'd never met, but I'm so glad we did. I love everything about you. I love the fact that you love sappy movies. I love the fact that _Notting Hill_ and _The Wedding Date_ make you cry. I love the fact that you are as optimistic as a kid on Christmas. I love the fact that you protect the people that you love with a ferociousness of a mother cub. I guess I'm just Mark standing in front of Izzie asking you to love me too." Mark looked down at her waiting for her response.

And on we go…

**Tick, Tick Boom!**

_**"**__**Addison, please," Mark pleaded. "You have to give me a chance."**_

Mark thrashed around the bed as his nightmare continued.

_**"Give me a chance, Addie," Mark implored. "We can make this work. Give us a chance." He looked at her sadly as she left their apartment in New York.**__** He slowly made his way to the couch and sunk down into**__** it**__** with his head in his hands. He**__** had done this. It was his fault. He had ruined the best thing that had happened to him since Derek. He was destined to be alone.**_

Izzie had awoken as soon as she felt Mark thrashing around. Her thoughts of a leisurely morning in bed were thrown out the window. She looked over at him and watched as his face contorted in misery. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face. Izzie watched Mark closely trying to figure out the best way to wake Mark without scaring him to death. When he stopped thrashing and his face relaxed somewhat, only then did she dare to touch him.

She gently gathered him in her arms, much the same way he had a few days earlier. She rubbed slow circles on his back, hoping that this would bring him back from wherever he was. She leaned back against the headboard so his head was resting against her chest.

Mark could feel the darkness descend upon him. He was having difficulty breathing, but suddenly he felt a pair of arms go around him protectively. He did not fight as a hand was rubbing slow circles on his back. He couldn't allow himself to relax. He tried to fight, but the pair of arms just held on. He suddenly didn't want to fight anymore.

Mark jolted awake and looked around confused. He settled back against Izzie's breast. He needed to feel her heart beat. Mark, for the first time in his adult life had no desire for sex. He just wanted to be as close to Izzie as possible. He held onto Izzie as if his life depended on it. He closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to slow.

Izzie allowed Mark to pull her closer to him. She understood that he needed human contact and also that he needed time to collect himself. She ran her fingers softly through his hair in an attempt to help him pull it together. She remembered how he gently rocked her back and forth after her nightmare. He allowed her time to compose herself, so she allowed him to have this time. She didn't say a word, but continued to rub his back, while her other hand fell against her side. He grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers. He held on for dear life, and several moments passed in silence. They seemed like an eternity, but finally Mark gathered enough courage to speak.

_It's time to stop this merry-go-round, Sloan. I want to get off. I can trust her with this secret. I have to trust someone. I think she could be it for me. I have to tell her about New York. She deserves to know the truth._ Mark thought as he took a deep, shuddering breath to speak.

"Thank you, Izzie," Mark whispered.

Izzie looked down at him with concerned eyes. Gone was the pompous ass that was McSteamy, and in his place was a scared little boy. _This Mark scares me. I want my McSteamy back. _She thought.

"I have something I need to tell you, Isobel," Mark whispered frantically, refusing to look at her. "It may change the way that you look at me and feel about me." He stopped talking when he ran out of oxygen.

The fact that he used her first name did not leave her with a warm and fuzzy feeling. _He's scaring the crap out of me now. What could he possibly have to tell me that could be that bad? If I avoid it, maybe he won't tell me. _She thought.

"I'll be right back," Izzie blurted out. "I'll go get you some water." She disentangled herself from his arms, pulled on some clothes, and ran out of the room to get the water.

Mark stared after her retreating form wondering what the hell just happened. He rubbed his hands over his face and got up from the bed to go after her. _There is something going on with her and I will find out what it is. _ He thought with determination.

He was on his way to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. _ No, don't chase after her. She obviously doesn't need your help or she would have asked for it. _He calmed down and walked into the living room. He walked toward the window stared absently at the busy traffic below. _What if she doesn't love me after she learns the truth? How will I survive?_

Izzie was on her way to the bedroom with the water when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. _What is he doing out here? Is he trying to throw me off my game?_

"Mark," Izzie whispered. "Here is your water." She went over to the window and handed him the glass.

Mark walked toward her and took the glass from her. He placed it on the table and took her hands in his. He led them both to sit on the couch facing each other. He kept a hold of her hands, but loose enough to where she could break free.

"I have something important I need to tell you, Iz," Mark shook his head at his own choice of words. "No, something I want to tell you." Mark reached for the water. He took a long drink steeling himself for what was to come next.

Izzie was getting more nervous as each second ticked by. She took a few deep breaths herself to steel herself for the unknown.

"Addison and I lived together in New York," Mark began. "We were together for six months after Derek left. I thought I loved her." Mark watched as Izzie's face visibly relaxed. She let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Is that all?" Izzie gushed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "That's no big deal, really." _It could have been so much worse. Thank God it was only the love of my life thing, and not something else._

Mark looked at her incredulously. _Is she serious? _He thought._ N__o big deal. What the hell is wrong with her?_

"I have to get ready for the wedding, love," She announced happily as she started to leave the room.

"Addison got pregnant and had an abortion before she moved to Seattle." Mark blurted out. _Not quite the way I wanted to tell her. _"The baby was mine, Izzie."Mark choked out. "I was going to be a father."

Izzie froze mid-step and spun on her heel to look at him. _Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I just done? _She thought miserably. _I have made light of his tragedy. No big deal? What the hell was I thinking? I am a horrible excuse for a person right now. He is never going to understand Hannah now. _She thought, wringing her hands together. _He will not love me. He will be mad. He wanted to be a father and I had the chance but gave it away. There is no coming back from that. No making amends. Right?_

She walked back over to the couch and sat next to him. _I should take him in my arms and tell him we are going to be okay. That nothing matters as long as we face it together, but he won't be__ able to forgive me for giving away my baby. _She thought sadly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Mark," Izzie said softly. _Damn! Why couldn't you keep your mouth __shut?_

Mark moved away from her, as if burned by her words. _Is she fucking kidding? _Mark thought angrily.

"Gee, Izzie," He said sarcastically. "How about something like this," He said rising and moving away from her. He began to pace back and forth as he talked.

"I love you, Mark." He began angrily, shooting her an occasional glare. "It doesn't matter what happened in your past, we will face the future together."

He stopped to look at her then, the pain of her words or lack thereof, etched in all of his features. "I wanted a future with you Izzie," He spat out. "Now, I don't even want you here." He spun on his heel and strode into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Izzie sat on the couch, stunned into silence. _I have ruined everything. Mark was the best thing in my life and the curse that is my life ruined any chance I had at happiness and a future. I am destined to be alone forever. _

Izzie slips quietly out of the suite, tears silently falling, unsure of what happens next, but knowing that she has blown her only shot at true happiness. _Maybe Cristina will have enough for all of us._ She thought.

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT. MY JOB KEEPS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY WRITING. PESKY JOB!!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE STUCK WITH THE STORY. WE ARE D**__**E**__**FINITELY TO THE HOME STRETCH NOW. ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!!! I AM SORRY FOR **__**THEIR **__**ACTIONS**__**/REACTIONS IN**__** THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THEY ARE OOC, BUT THE PAYOFF WILL BE WORTH IT**____** TRUST ME. PLEASE **__**REVIEW;**__** I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. BETHANY**_


	24. Chasing Cars Part 1

A/N: This chapter marks the introduction of the entire canvas. This chapter and the next will still be McStizzie centered, but will intro the rest of the canvas. I am also introducing a brand new character named Samantha Taylor; she is a younger Sela Ward, to give you all a visual. The next three chapters will set up the sequel, so please be patient, all will be explained at the end.

A/N 2: Bailey and George's talk in Didn't We happened earlier in the day. The next 3 chapters take place in one day.

A/N 3: The characters except for Samantha belong to Shonda and the song belongs to Snow Patrol.

A/N 4: There are references (bold & italics) to Ch 13, Bubble Baths & Twenty Questions and Derek's flashback takes place in chapter 5, but the scene was cut from the version posted on on Grey's Anatomy

"Addison got pregnant and had an abortion before she moved to Seattle." Mark blurted out. _Not quite the way I wanted to tell her. _"The baby was mine, Izzie."Mark choked out. "I was going to be a father."

Izzie froze mid-step and spun on her heel to look at him. _Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I just done? _She thought miserably. _I have made light of his tragedy. No big deal? What the hell was I thinking? I am a horrible excuse for a person right now. He is never going to understand Hannah now. _She thought, wringing her hands together. _He will not love me. He will be mad. He wanted to be a father and I had the chance but gave it away. There is no coming back from that. No making amends. Right?_

"I love you, Mark." He began angrily, shooting her an occasional glare. "It doesn't matter what happened in your past, we will face the future together."

He stopped to look at her then, the pain of her words or lack thereof, etched in all of his features. "I wanted a future with you Izzie," He spat out. "Now, I don't even want you here." He spun on his heel and strode into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Izzie sat on the couch, stunned into silence. _I have ruined everything. Mark was the best thing in my life and the curse that is my life ruined any chance I had at happiness and a future. I am destined to be alone forever. _

Izzie slips quietly out of the suite, tears silently falling, unsure of what happens next, but knowing that she has blown her only shot at true happiness. _Maybe Cristina will have enough for all of us._ She thought.

**Chasing Cars Part1**

_Oh, God what the hell have I done? _Mark thought, as he slowly sunk, fully clothed, into an empty bathtub. He leaned his head back against the cool porcelain tub and allowed the guilt and self-loathing wash over him. _I yelled at her. I told her that she didn't love me and I threw her out of my hotel room. Over react much, Sloan. _Mark thought miserably. _I pushed the only __woman that has__ ever made me happy right out of my life. _His eyes were still closed and as he sat there in the empty tub he could almost feel the warm water and the bubbles against his skin. The scent of strawberries filled his nostrils. He sunk down further in the tub and remembered the first time he had been here.

_**Izzie used the hand Mark offered and slowly sank into the tub. She slid to one end of the tub and brought her knees up to her chest. Mark stepped in and mimicked her position. He was sitting opposite her so that their knees were touching. She reached over and took both of his hands in hers.**_

Izzie plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into the church for Cristina's wedding. Izzie was not paying attention to where she was going and narrowly missed rushing into Miranda Bailey.

"Izzie," Miranda said, stopping her by placing both hands on her shoulders. "Please slow down."

"Oh, Dr. Bailey, I'm so sorry," Izzie stammered.

Miranda at once knew that something was wrong with Izzie. She could tell by the pain that filled her eyes. She caught Meredith's eye across the room and motioned her over with a nod of her head. Izzie needed help and she was determined that she get it.

Meredith had been watching Izzie since she walked in the door. Something was off about her. The bright and shiny Izzie was replaced by the dark, twisty, and distracted Izzie. She noticed Bailey motioning her over, so she leaned over to Alex.

"Alex," She started. "Something is wrong with Izzie." Alex's head shot in the direction.

"Let's go…" Alex started to get up, but Meredith stopped him.

"No, Alex," Meredith said firmly. "I think she needs girl time." She placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Take my phone, just in case." She walked toward Miranda and Izzie.

Meredith placed a hand on Izzie's shoulder. Izzie looked up at her and her doe eyes immediately filled with tears. "What happened, Iz?"

"It's so complicated Mere," Izzie choked out through her tears. Izzie was starting to hyperventilate, so both Bailey and Meredith were rubbing her back telling her to breathe. Izzie got a faraway look in her eyes. "A few days ago we were sharing a bubble bath and now it's over." She put her head in her hands and let the memory overtake her.

_**"Comfy?" She asked. He nodded, so she continued. "Here's how bath time works. We are going to ask each other questions and we have to answer them honestly. Any questions?"**_

_**"How deep are these questions going to be?" Mark asked with trepidation.**_

_**"Depends," Izzie replied. "Are you game?"**_

_**"Bring it on," Mark challenged.**_

_Bring it on. _Mark thought. _I brought it on all right. I brought so much that I pushed her right out the door. Why did I have to get so bitter and mean? _Mark thought as he crawled out of the bathtub and wandered around the bathroom. _I just had to push her. I had to force the issue by telling her about Addie. When she didn't react the way that __I wanted her to, I threw a tantrum. _He opened the cabinets and drawers and found the candle that Izzie had lit the night of their bubble bath and inhaled the strawberry scent letting another memory overtake him.

_**"Okay here goes," Izzie started. "Do you sing in the shower?"**_

_**Mark smiled at the question. **__**This won't be so bad. **__**"No," He replied. "You?"**_

_**"No, I do not," Izzie replied. "Your turn."**_

_**"What is your favorite food?" He asked.**_

_**"Anything with chocolate," Izzie replied. "Yours?"**_

_**"Lobster, pizza and beer," He replied.**_

"Lobster, pizza, and beer," Izzie said. "Those are his favorite foods."

Miranda and Meredith exchanged worried glances. They were both unsure of how to proceed with Izzie. Miranda finally decided direct was better and addressed Izzie.

"You are not making any sense, Izzie," Miranda whispered gently.

Izzie took several deep breaths in and was able to calm herself down. She knew she needed to talk and in order to do that coherently, she needed to stop crying.

"We took a bath together and played 20 questions," Izzie explained carefully. "We were supposed to be honest with each other and I let him down." Izzie took a long shuddering breath before continuing. "He told me something really big, something that no one else knows and when the time came I couldn't tell him about Hannah."

"Oh, Izzie," Meredith said. "I am sure everything will work itself out."

Izzie shook her head vehemently. "Not this time, Mer, I don't think it will."

Meredith was about to contradict her when Cristina yelled from across the room.

"Meredith!" Cristina screamed. "Get your dark and twisty ass over here and be my person!"

Meredith shot her a look from the other side of the room. She turned to Izzie apologetically. "I am so sorry, Iz," She said. "I'll be right back." Izzie nodded her head and Meredith left her and Bailey alone. Izzie turned back to Bailey and started to explain her complex relationship with Mark, memories of that bubble bath flooding her mind.

_**They sat in that bathroom for what seemed like hours and discussed everything from their favorite sexual fantasy (his multiple women, hers romance galore) to their favorite board games (his Monopoly, hers Candy land) to their coolest surgery to date. Both Mark and Izzie were enjoying their bubble bath and taking the opportunity to get to know each other better.**_

Meredithcrossed the room and deftly managed to avoid Derek who was headed in her direction. His gaze just followed hers as he watched her stop in front of Cristina and Alex.

Meredith stepped into the middle of the conversation, so she just waited for the chief to finish.

"Well, if things don't work out with Dr. Burke, I'll give you a call." The Chief joked, missing the shocked looks of Meredith, Alex, Sam, and Cristina.

"If things don't work out with Burke?" Cristina said incredulously. She rounded on Meredith. "Can you believe him?"

Meredith looked at Cristina with understanding. "I am sure Chief Webber didn't mean it the way that he sounded."

"Really?" Cristina hissed sarcastically. "It sounded to me like he was trying to replace my soon to be husband with my college professor."

"I doubt he was trying to replace Burke with your…wait…your what?" Meredith asked.

"My college professor, Mer" Cristina replied. "Samantha Taylor, Meredith Grey, Sam Taylor." Cristina turned to face Sam.

"Meredith is my other person, Sam," Cristina told her.

"Nice to meet you Samantha," Meredith said, extending her hand.

"It's Sam, please," She replied shaking Meredith's hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Cristina interrupted. "Can we get back to me, please?"

Meredith and Sam looked at Cristina and gave each other a knowing glance.

"Of course, Cristina," They both said simultaneously and burst out laughing.

Meredith noticed Derek watching her, but chose to ignore him. She didn't feel Alex step beside her until she felt his breath on her neck. She felt his hand go to the small of her back. She tried to act nonchalant. She hoped no one noticed Alex's gesture, but someone did notice. That someone was Derek Shepherd. Meredith and Alex were making their way back toward Izzie and Miranda and passed right by Derek.

Derek was seething. He couldn't believe that Meredith was doing this to him. That she was doing this to them. He looked on incredulously as they stopped by Bailey and Stevens. They were smiling and looking like they didn't have care in the world. Their relationship was falling apart and she was behaving as if nothing was the matter. He knew that he was partially to blame, but damn it, so was she. He closed his eyes and thought back to a time before things got complicated.

___**"Shall we? He asked. When she nodded slowly he continued. Derek gave me your instructions, and meds, so we can go. Meredith, he asked me to give you this. He handed her a single red rose with a card attached.**_

_**Meet me on the roof...ILY D**_

_**When she opened the door to the roof the first thing she noticed was the soft glow of the Christmas lights that were strung up on every available surface. The candlelight from the table gave the roof a soft glow.**_

_****_

_**"Oh Derek... she whispered, as she moved into his arms**_

Derek shook the memory out of his head and began to walk toward Meredith. Izzie still had her head in her hands and was crying softly. Miranda was sitting next to Izzie, rubbing her back. Meredith and Alex were speaking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Has anyone seen O'Malley?" Derek asked.

Izzie started to cry a little harder and Miranda glared at Derek.

"I spoke with him earlier, but I have no idea where he is now, Dr. Shepherd," Miranda said with finality.

Izzie tried to get her breathing under control but couldn't manage it. Her most painful memory of that bubble bath overtook her.

_**There was one question that Mark had wanted to ask, but was always afraid she would hate him for it. "Why did you sleep with O'Malley?" He asked quietly.**_

_**The amusement disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by a dull stare. The playful tenor quickly evaporated from the room. **__**Seriously, he seriously wants to know about George? Stupid, Stupid Izzie! You opened this can of worms, now you have to bite the bullet and eat them.**__** "It was a stupid mistake, a gigantic huge, stupid mistake. A mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life," She whispered sadly. She closed her eyes, and Mark thought she was going to break down again. "We got drunk and it happened, but I shouldn't lead you to believe that I regret the act, because I don't. I thought I loved him, and I was wrong. Having sex with George led me on a path here, to you," She said softly. She shifted so her left leg was in **__**between Mark's legs and his left leg was in between both of her legs, which allowed them to move closer together. "The only thing I regret is that it cost me my best friend."**_

_**Mark simply nodded at her answer and rubbed slow circles on her back. **__**Derek is right... I am an asshole and I don't deserve her.**__** "I'm sorry Iz," Mark whispered. "I just had to know."**_

_I just had to know, didn't I? _He thought as he walked through the kitchen. He fingered the counter tops and appliances of Izzie's kitchen. _Izzie's kitchen_. He thought dreamily. His kitchen had become her kitchen in the span of a few days. His life had become her life. His eye caught a recipe on the counter and he picked it up. It was a recipe for chocolate cake, in Izzie's handwriting. He needed to feel close to her, so he decided to try his hand at baking. It worked for her, maybe it would work for him. He got the ingredients out, but realized he wasn't sure if he should use baking powder or soda, so he decided to call his fellow dirty mistress.

Alex could feel Meredith's phone vibrating, so he looked at the caller id. Mark Sloan. He answered quickly, as to not draw attention to himself.

"Hello," Alex said.

"Mer?" Mark inquired.

"No, Mark, it's Alex," He replied.

"Oh, okay," Mark replied. "Do you know if I can replace baking power with baking soda?"

Alex took the phone away from his ear and checked the caller id again. "What the hell do you want to know that for Sloan? Are you okay?"

Mark paused for a moment to consider his response. "Never mind, Karev." He hung up the phone leaving Alex to listen to the silence.

Alex turned toward Izzie and Meredith. "Do you have a key to Sloan's room, Iz?"

Izzie's head shot up in alarm. "What's wrong, Alex?" She asked urgently.

Alex put a hand on her arm. "Nothing is wrong, Iz," He replied softly. "Mark just called and I would like to go and check on him."

Izzie nodded and dug through her purse for the card for Mark's room. She silently handed it over to Alex, silently begging him to take care of Mark. Alex nodded, stopped to congratulate Cristina, and quietly slipped out the door. Izzie watched Cristina as she began to have a meltdown.

"I can't do this Mer," Cristina ranted. "Who was I kidding?"

Meredith grabbed Cristina by the arms and softly shook her. "You can do this Cristina. You have to. We deserve our happy ending."

Izzie watched as Cristina shook her head and felt her mind drift back.

_**"That's okay," She replied. "So now turnabout is fair play. Why can't you sleep alone?" She asked.**_

_**I should have seen that one coming **__**he thought as he fought back the tears that burned his eyes. He shut his eyes so she wouldn't see his tears, but she wouldn't allow him to shut her out. She gently cupped his face with the palm of her hand and waited until he opened his eyes. When he did they were glassy and tired. **__**I want to trust you**__** he pleaded. **__**Please give me a sign. **__**She slid across the tub so she was on her knees behind him, gently massaging his shoulders and back. "I know that sharing is hard for you," Izzie whispered in his ear. "Take all the time you need Mark. I'll be right here." **__**There is the sign**__** he sighed as he let his body relax against hers.**_

_**"Everyone leaves me," He whispered. "First my mom, and then Derek, and finally Addison. No one loves me enough to stay. Losing my mom was hard, but I think losing Derek and Addie was harder. I too have lost my Best friends, and ever since that night in New York I haven't slept alone." He held his breath as he waited for her to respond.**_

Everyone turned in surprise as the doors to the church opened and Burke stepped out.

"I'm sorry," Burke said as he stopped before Cristina. She reached out to touch him, but he stepped back.

"Oh...I can do this. You know, I had a momentary freak out, but now I'm fine. I can do this. Go." She said, dread spreading within her.

"But you don't want to do this. I'm up there waiting for you to come down the aisle, and I knew you don't want to come. I know you don't want to come but that you'll come anyway because you love me. And if I loved you...if I loved you, not the woman that I'm trying to make you be, not the woman that I hope you'll become, but you...if I did...I wouldn't be up there waiting for you. I would be letting you go." Burke paused to take a breath.

"I am wearing the dress. I'm ready. And...and maybe I didn't want to before, but I want to now. I really think I want this." She said panicking.

Burke looked at her sadly. "And I really wish that you didn't think. I wish that you knew." He turned on his heel and walked out of the church.

Everyone stood there staring at one another. Not one person took their eyes off Cristina. She stood there with a far off look in her eyes. Meredith turned to walk into the church to tell their friends that the wedding wasn't happening.

---Meanwhile across town---

Alex slid the keycard into the door and walked through the door. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, so he followed the sound.

Alex was not prepared for the sight before him. Mark Sloan covered in flour, trying to bake a cake.

"Dude," Alex said, trying to mask his amusement, "Seriously…"

Mark's head shot up in surprise.

**A/N: I borrowed Burke and Cristina's exchange ****verbatim**** from the Didn't We Almost Have It All ****transcript. Thanks for all who have reviewed. Please review again. I am working on Part 2 right now….Bethany**

**A/N: When I uploaded this the second half came out Italicized. Sorry…****Its**** not supposed to be.**


	25. Chasing Cars Part 2

A/N: As with the first Part of Chasing Cars, this chapter will bring in most of the canvas.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

"It's so complicated Mere," Izzie choked out through her tears. Izzie was starting to hyperventilate, so both Bailey and Meredith were rubbing her back telling her to breathe. Izzie got a faraway look in her eyes. "A few days ago we were sharing a bubble bath and now it's over." She put her head in her hands and let the memory overtake her.

* * *

_Bring it on. _Mark thought. _I brought it on all right. I brought so much that I pushed her right out the door. Why did I have to get so bitter and mean? _Mark thought as he crawled out of the bathtub and wandered around the bathroom. _I just had to push her. I had to force the issue by telling her about Addie. When she didn't react the way that I wanted her to, I threw a tantrum. _He opened the cabinets and drawers and found the candle that Izzie had lit the night of their bubble bath and inhaled the strawberry scent letting another memory overtake him.

* * *

Meredith noticed Derek watching her, but chose to ignore him. She didn't feel Alex step beside her until she felt his breath on her neck. She felt his hand go to the small of her back. She tried to act nonchalant. She hoped no one noticed Alex's gesture, but someone did notice. That someone was Derek Shepherd. Meredith and Alex were making their way back toward Izzie and Miranda and passed right by Derek

"My college professor, Mer" Cristina replied. "Samantha Taylor, Meredith Grey, Sam Taylor." Cristina turned to face Sam.

Derek was seething. He couldn't believe that Meredith was doing this to him. That she was doing this to them. He looked on incredulously as they stopped by Bailey and Stevens. They were smiling and looking like they didn't have care in the world. Their relationship was falling apart and she was behaving as if nothing was the matter. He knew that he was partially to blame, but damn it, so was she. He closed his eyes and thought back to a time before things got complicated.

* * *

"I am wearing the dress. I'm ready. And...and maybe I didn't want to before, but I want to now. I really think I want this." She said panicking.

Burke looked at her sadly. "And I really wish that you didn't think. I wish that you knew." He turned on his heel and walked out of the church.

Everyone stood there staring at one another. Not one person took their eyes off Cristina. She stood there with a far off look in her eyes. Meredith turned to walk into the church to tell their friends that the wedding wasn't happening.

* * *

_I just had to know, didn't I? _He thought as he walked through the kitchen. He fingered the counter tops and appliances of Izzie's kitchen. _Izzie's kitchen_. He thought dreamily. His kitchen had become her kitchen in the span of a few days. His life had become her life. His eye caught a recipe on the counter and he picked it up. It was a recipe for chocolate cake, in Izzie's handwriting. He needed to feel close to her, so he decided to try his hand at baking. It worked for her, maybe it would work for him. He got the ingredients out, but realized he wasn't sure if he should use baking powder or soda, so he decided to call his fellow dirty mistress.

* * *

---Meanwhile across town---

Alex slid the keycard into the door and walked through the door. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, so he followed the sound.

Alex was not prepared for the sight before him. Mark Sloan covered in flour, trying to bake a cake.

"Dude," Alex said, trying to mask his amusement, "Seriously…"

Mark's head shot up in surprise.

* * *

**And on we go to Part 2…**

**Chasing Cars Part 2**

"What the hell are you doing here, Karev?" Mark asked annoyed.

"I came here to see if you were ok, Sloan," Alex returned, barely able to contain his laughter at the sight of Mark Sloan covered in flour. He reached over and wiped the flour off of Mark's shoulder. "You have flour everywhere, man."

"Thanks so much for that astute observation," Mark replied sarcastically. "I fucked everything up, Alex, and I thought if I could make a cake like Izzie, I might be able to get her to forgive me." Mark stole a glance at Alex. "Pathetic, huh?"

Alex looked at Mark for a long time. He could tell Mark was obviously in pain, but he was unsure of how to help him. He did the only thing that he could think of.

"Izzie's recipes are pretty complicated," Alex began as he rolled up his sleeves. "I mean, you're a renowned plastic surgeon, and I'm a res ... well, okay, so I am soon to be resident ... but hell, we're doctors ... if people can trust us with a scalpel, then I'm pretty sure we can figure out how to bake a damn cake" He shot him is trademark smirk.

Mark returned the smile and they got to work.

Meanwhile, across town, Meredith and Izzie sat in the church vestibule in stunned silence. Neither one of them could believe what Burke had just done to Cristina. They sat side by side watching while Callie and George were having a heated discussion about something, but they couldn't hear what was being said.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Meredith whispered. "It looks pretty intense."

"I have no idea, Mer," Izzie whispered back, the dread beginning to spread through her like a cancer. "Let's get out of here, and give them some privacy." She got up from the couch and just as they were about to go into the adjoining room, they heard Callie yell.

"George O'Malley," She screamed, not caring who heard her. "You claim to be sorry, yet you will not tell me the name of the whore that you are cheating on me with."

Izzie's eyes filled with tears, which she was able to hide from Meredith, and walked into the other room with Meredith.

Meredith turned around to face Izzie, who was leaning against the door with her eyes closed. Meredith was torn; on one hand she had Cristina, her person, who had been ditched at the alter and on the other hand, there was this broken woman that stood before her. In the moment of truth, she had decided that Cristina was stronger than Izzie and sent her back to her apartment with Sam. She only hoped that Cristina would forgive her.

She took a few tentative steps toward Izzie and placed a hand on her arm to lead her over to the couch that sat against the wall.

"Iz,"She whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Izzie looked at Meredith for a moment. She was going to confess everything to her, but then she thought that if she had any hope of having friends she better keep her secret safe.

"I fucked up my relationship with Mark," She replied. "I mean I royally screwed it up, almost to the point of no repair, screwed it up." She took a shuddering breath in and tried to calm herself down.

Meredith just waited for her to continue. She had no idea what she was going to say to her. She wasn't exactly a relationship expert. She had managed to royally screw up her own relationship with Derek. She had no idea how to fix it, or even if it's worth it.

Alex and Mark were making the frosting to go on the cake that they had just put in the oven when Mark spoke.

"I royally screwed my relationship up with Izzie," Mark said softly.

Alex looked over at him. He gleaned two things from Mark's statement. The word _relationship_ which was an Izzie word, not a Mark word and _screwed up_. Alex could tell by looking at him that now wasn't the time for flip comments. The man was obviously in some major pain. Alex just had to figure out a way to help him and through him, Izzie.

"What happened?" He asked.

Mark's head shot up in surprise for the second time that morning. He expected him to go off on him about hurting Izzie, not be all nice to him. There was definitely more to Alex then meets the eye.

"I tried to force her to tell me something that she wasn't ready to tell me." He replied.

Alex merely nodded his head and waited for him to continue.

"I couldn't tell him about Hannah, Mer," Izzie said. "He was being open and honest with me and I was insensitive and flip in return." Izzie got up from the couch and began to pace around the little room. "I still can't believe I did that. In the period of 25 minutes, I managed to screw up my relationship with Mark. A man that I love. I ripped his heart out and tromped all over it." Izzie threw herself dramatically on the couch.

Meredith was able to glean a few things from Izzie's rant. She had used the word _relationship_ and _Mark_ in the same sentence. She also said that she loved Mark. A heady combination in her opinion.

"I love her, Alex," Mark said softly. "I am totally freaked out by this myself. I can't believe that I fell in love with Izzie. I promised myself I would never let myself do that again, not after what Addison did, but she just wormed her way into my heart and now I don't want her to leave." Mark took a deep breath and continued. "I threw her out, because she wouldn't talk to me." He began to pace around the kitchen with the frosting spoon in his hand, waving it around. "I did this Alex, but now I don't know how to fix it."

Alex smiled to himself as he watched Mark pace. "There is nothing you can do, Mark," Alex said simply. "She has to come to you. If I know Izzie, she will."

Mark flopped down on the stool and realized for the first time that he would have to do something he hated…wait.

"When you imagine your life, Iz," Meredith asked softly. "Is Mark in it?"

"Yes," Izzie replied with hesitation.

Meredith nodded her head and pulled Izzie in to give her a hug. "You know what you have to do then."

Izzie nodded and got up to leave. "Thanks, Mer," She said before she left the church through the side exit.

Meredith knew what she had to do to. She got up and exited the room from the door she entered it. She saw George and Callie still arguing. She debated whether to go over to them at all. She finally decided to bite the bullet and head that way.

"Callie," George yelled. "I am not telling you who I slept with, so just get over it."

"I can't believe you, George," She screamed back.

Meredith came up to them at that point. "Um…Guys," She started. "Have you seen Derek?"

Callie rounded on her so fast, she almost fell over. "Stay out of this, Grey!"

Meredith glared at her with daggers in her eyes. "I am not trying to get into your business DR. Torres, but if you wanted to keep your marriage private maybe you shouldn't have chosen now to air your dirty laundry."

Callie's eyes widened with shock as she took a moment to look around the room. She saw the Chief, Bailey & Derek in one corner, pretending not to listen. She couldn't help but notice the looks they were giving her though.

"As I started to say," Meredith continued. "Have either one of you seen Derek?" Callie just pointed to the corner of the room before running out the room in shame.

George just looked up at Meredith and turned to leave the church as well. This day had not gone at all like he planned.

Meredith walked up to where Derek was talking to Bailey and the Chief. They stopped talking when they saw her approach.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Derek?" He nodded and followed her to the room that she had just come out of.

Meredith turned to face him. She knew what she had to do; now she just had to get the words out.

"You told me before that I was the love of your life, and that you are in this," Meredith started. "You said I had to let you go."

Derek looked at her with a sense of dread tightening around his heart. He did not like the look of determination on her face at all.

"I am letting you go, Derek," She stated firmly. "You deserve better than what I can give you, and I deserve better than what you can give me."

Derek's eyes narrowed at her last statement. "Are you sleeping with Karev?" He asked angrily.

Meredith was hoping that they could walk out of this relationship relatively unscathed, but all hopes of that went out the window with his last statement.

"Derek, you have been emotionally absent from this relationship ever since I drowned." She shot back. Derek opened his mouth to protest, but she just kept talking. "Where the hell were you when Susan died, or when Thatcher hit me, or when I failed my intern exam?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, yeah, that's right; you couldn't keep breathing for me." Meredith was so angry that she started shaking with anger. "Izzie was there, Derek, Mark was there, and yes, Alex was there." She hissed the last part out. "We are over, Derek, so over." Meredith turned on her heel and walked out of the room, never once looking back.

She got out to the car and pulled out her phone to text Alex.

Meet me at the house

We have to talk. She hit send and drove home.

Mark and Alex were sitting in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake when Alex's phone beeped. He pulled it out and read the message.

"I have to go meet Mer," Alex said grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and headed for the door. "Don't worry Mark, Izzie will come around."

Mark nodded as he opened the door for Alex. "Thanks, for everything, man," Mark said. "If I can ever do anything for you, please let me know."

Alex smiled and replied. "Make Izzie happy."

Mark nodded. "Done."

He shut the door behind Alex and went to get himself cleaned up after his baking escapade. He returned to the living room 30 minutes later and started a fire. He sat on the couch, looking out at the Seattle night, realizing that he was waiting for the one woman that held his entire happiness in the palm of her hand.

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read this last chapter and took the time to review. Please do so again. The next chapter marks the end of this chapter of the story. I will talk more about that in my AN's for the next chapter. Bethany**


	26. Without You Here With Me

A/N: This is post Season 3 finale. This chapter takes place right after the wedding that wasn't. The song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

_Previously on Grey's Anatomy:_

"When you imagine your life, Iz," Meredith asked softly. "Is Mark in it?"

"Yes," Izzie replied with hesitation.

Meredith nodded her head and pulled Izzie in to give her a hug. "You know what you have to do then."

Izzie nodded and got up to leave. "Thanks, Mer," She said before she left the church through the side exit.

Mark nodded as he opened the door for Alex. "Thanks, for everything, man," Mark said. "If I can ever do anything for you, please let me know."

Alex smiled and replied. "Make Izzie happy."

Mark nodded. "Done."

He shut the door behind Alex and went to get himself cleaned up after his baking escapade. He returned to the living room 30 minutes later and started a fire. He sat on the couch, looking out at the Seattle night, realizing that he was waiting for the one woman that held his entire happiness in the palm of her hand.

**IDon't Know Where I'd Be without You Here with**** Me**

_**I never had **__**no o**__**ne**__**, I could count on**__… _Tim McGraw's lyric's wafted through the air in the confines of her car. There she sat, desperately clutching the steering wheel as she listened to the music on the radio, her knuckles turning white from the deathly grip. _I'm here._ Izzie took a deep breath in to steel herself. _I can do this…No, I have to do this._

_**You stand me, **__**you**__** believe in me, Like nobody ever has**_…_ He has stood by me…he does believe in me. _Izzie thought miserably. _If only I had stayed and __listened to him. If only I hadn't let my fears get the __better__ of me. That ends right now. _She thought. She was absently looking to her left, not really taking in the luxurious facade of the hotel, nor the light traffic of people coming and going, nor the elderly doorman with a smile on his face. All she could think of was that this beautiful structure held within it the key to her future…her happiness…a man, who could make her truly happy…if only…_ NO!_ She screamed silently. _No if only's. I deserve my happy ending!_

Having made up her mind, she leaned forward to reach for the key, but as she was about to turn the ignition off, doubts once more assailed her, _What if I blew my last chance with him? What if he doesn't forgive me?_ Making her hand pause in its intended task. She leaned further until her chest touched the steering wheel, and she peered up, through the windshield, in search of the penthouse window.

Mark, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch watching the Seattle skyline. _I can't just sit here and do nothing._ He thought miserably. _I am a take charge, take no prisoners kind of guy. I don't just sit and do nothing. I am a doer, not a waiter. She has turned me into a waiter. I used to be __a__ manwhorish ass, and I liked me that way. People used to fear me. Women fawned all over me._ He thought as he got up from the couch and went onto the balcony. He looked down at the parking lot below, but did not even notice the slow stream of people coming and going from the hotel. His mind was on other things. _I want one woman to fawn over me. He looked up to the star-filled sky. I am a man of science. I believe in what I can see. Faith is a foreign concept to me, but Izzie has taught me that having faith can have positive outcomes. Please, please, let her come back to me. Please let me have my happy ending. _

Izzie looked up and saw him standing on the balcony talking to the heavens. It was then that she made her decision to go up and talk to him. _He is standing on the balcony shouting to the heavens. Maybe he is just as miserable as I am. I have to have faith that he will accept me for me and trust that I haven't broken him. _She went into the hotel before Mark looked down at the parking lot.

_This is ridiculous._ He thought. _I am world class surgeon and I am standing out on my balcony feeling sorry for myself. _He was angry at himself as he slammed the door to the penthouse, causing the glass to shudder at the sudden movement. He lit the fireplace because suddenly he was very cold. _Izzie loved the fireplace. _He thought. _I just want her in my arms again. We can work the __rest of it out later. _He was shaken out of his reverie but a soft knocking at the door. _Who the hell could that be? _He thought irritably as he went to answer it.

Izzie knocked softly on the door, because after everything that she has done, she didn't feel like she had the right to barge into his hotel room. _I gave Alex the extra key card anyway. _She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door swung open to reveal Mark standing before her.

Mark swung the door open to reveal Izzie. Relief courses through him, but he quickly masks that with the façade he puts up for everyone. He wants to drop to his knees and beg her to allow him in her life in any capacity, but in his heart he knows that if they are going to make it, she has to open up to him. He opened the door wider and turned away from her to walk into the living room.

She was hoping that she would see something on his face, but instead she saw the mask he wore every day. _I did this to him. _She thought as she followed him into the living room. _I made him put those walls back up. I have to fix this._

Mark stood in the middle of the living room staring into the fire, not sure of what he should do next. Every fiber of his being wanted to run to her and sweep her into his arms, but he held that feeling in check because he was reminded of her reaction to his news about Addison. He could feel the tears being to sting his eyes and he could do nothing to stop them.

Izzie watched as a lone tear made its way down his cheek. Shame and regret coursed through her body as she came to the realization that she was the one causing his pain. She promised herself right then and there that she would never knowingly cause him this kind of pain again.

She gently touched his arm, as she walked around to stand in front of him. He tried to recoil from her touch, but she only held his arm tighter. He relaxed under her touch, but still refused to look at her.

"Mark," Izzie said softly. "I need you to look at me."

Mark's eyes shot back to hers, for a brief moment incredulously, before then settling on a spot on the wall over her shoulder.

"_You_ need _me_ to look at _you_," Mark spat out. "That's rich, Izzie, I needed you three hours ago." He took a deep breath and continued. "Where the hell were you? Oh yeah, you went to a wedding." His voice was getting louder and Izzie knew she deserved everything that he was dishing out. _ I ran away and didn't give him a reason. _

"The wedding didn't happen," She said, effectively stopping his tirade.

His eyes snapped back and locked with hers for the first time since she got to the penthouse. "What?" He asked.

"The wedding didn't happen," Izzie repeated. "Burke left Cristina at the altar." Izzie let her words slowly sink in.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

Izzie looked at him for a long moment before answering. She took his right hand in both of hers and brought it up to her heart. She flattened out his hand over her heart and let her eyes drift closed. She stayed that way for several moments has she felt her nerves calm and her breathing slow down under his simple touch. A peace washed over her and she felt calm for the first time in a long time. She opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her with blatant love in his eyes. Her choice was so simple.

"Can we sit?" She asked softly. She was sure that she would never be able to remain upright when she told him about Hannah. Mark nodded and let her lead him to the couch.

She never once let go of his hand, even as they sat down. She was afraid that if she did, he would disappear and she would be alone again.

Mark knew that whatever she was about to tell him was important, so he let her take things at her own pace. He felt slightly discombobulated at not knowing what was coming. _I like to be in control. I like to know what is coming, to control my own destiny. _He felt a calmness flow through him as she put his hand over her heart. He knew in that moment that he was ready for anything she had to tell him.

"I came back here, because you're here," She began. Mark opened his mouth to speak, but she put her fingers over his lips and he shut his mouth.

"I need you to just let me get this out," She asked. "You can ask any questions you want to when I am finished, but right now I just need to get this out." She looked him in the eyes one again. "Deal?"

Mark nodded his head yes, but didn't say anything. Izzie smiled softly at him and continued.

"When we made love for the first time," Izzie smirked at him as his eyebrow shot up. "Made love, Mark, not had sex." Mark nodded in understanding, but still did not say anything.

"I said I fell in love with your eyes and your arms, because you made me feel safe and loved." Izzie said. "That is completely true, but I don't think that I truly understood the depth of my love for you until you told me about Addison and your baby." Mark tried to pull away from her, but she held firmly onto his hand.

"Please, Mark," Izzie pleaded. "Listen to me, and then if you still want to pull away, you can." Mark relaxed his hand in hers and allowed her to continue.

"I made a terrible mistake," Izzie continued. "I am so sorry that I was so cavalier about Addison aborting your baby." She reached out with her other hand and gently wiped away the tear that fell. "It is one of the biggest regrets of my life. I am not that cavalier person."

"I know that, Izzie," Mark whispered. "Why did you do it?"

Izzie took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was coming next. She looked down at their joined hands and continued. "That would be my other biggest regret. I got pregnant when I was 16 and gave my daughter up for adoption."

Izzie took a shuddering breath in as her eyes filled with tears. "I was terrified of how you would react when you found out that I gave up a baby and you wanted one and never got the chance." Tears were now falling freely from her eyes. "I thought you would hate me for giving my baby away."

Mark looked at her with a shocked expression. He gently pulled her onto his lap as his own tears mixed with hers. He gently rocked her as her sobs became quiet hiccups.

"Izzie," Mark whispered into her hair. "I could never hate you, I love you."

Izzie looked at him with a look of pure love in her eyes. She was no longer afraid. "I love you too, Mark," Izzie whispered back. "I didn't realize how much until I almost lost you."

"Ssh, it's alright," Mark reassured. "We don't have to talk about it right now."

Izzie sat up on the couch, pulling away from him slightly, but never fully breaking contact. "No, Mark," Izzie stated adamantly. "I have to talk about this now." Izzie looked at him, her eyes bright with tears. "Her name is Hannah and I gave her up because I wanted a better life for her. I haven't even thought about her in a long time, until recently."

"What happened recently?" Mark asked.

"Hannah's parents came to me two weeks ago asking for bone marrow because she is sick." Izzie choked out.

Mark tried to take her into his arms again, but she stopped him.

"She has lukemeia, I was a match and, donated marrow," Izzie began. "I asked to see her, but she didn't want to see me." Two tears quietly rolled down her cheeks and Mark reached out to wipe them away. "I thought I could handle her not wanting to see me. I thought I could handle George. Apparently, I couldn't handle anything." Izzie paused to take a breath.

"I went to Joe's the night of my accident because it was her birthday." Izzie watched as Mark paled at her latest revelation. "What is it, Mark?" She asked.

"It was the anniversary of when Addie told me about the abortion," Mark whispered.

Izzie nodded in understanding, taking him in her arms as he cried, as they both cried for the children they lost. "I wish I would have gotten to bake a birthday cake," Izzie said after a while. "I never even got to bake her cake."

Mark brightened slightly as he remembered the cake in the kitchen. "I'll be right back," He said pushing himself off the couch and running in the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a chocolate cake and two forks.

"I know that you didn't bake this," Mark said. "I, however, did."

"You baked this?" Izzie repeated incredulously.

"I needed a way to feel close to you and I found the recipe," Mark explained. "It's pretty stupid, huh?" He asked as he stared at a spot on the carpet.

"It is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me," Izzie stated. She took a bite of the cake and let her eyes close in ecstasy. "I was at the wedding this

afternoon and I watched Cristina break into a million pieces…"

"I would never break you," Mark interrupted.

Izzie smiled brightly and took his hands in hers. "I know that, Mark. I would never break you either."

"I realized something life altering at the wedding," Izzie said. "I realized that in the middle of all the chaos, I just wanted to go home." Izzie locked eyes with his and brought her face within inches of his. "I realized that you are my home, Mark. Wherever you are, is where I want to be. You are my lover, but more importantly you are my best friend." Izzie paused as he let her words sink in. "I loved you yesterday, I love today, but more importantly I look forward to what tomorrow brings." Mark found himself to be the recipient of one of the tenderest kisses he had ever experienced. They pulled apart when air became a necessity. Mark leaned back into the cushions of the couch, so that they were lying on the couch. Izzie was lying in between his legs, drawing small circles in the hair on his arms.

"I'm looking forward to what tomorrow brings too, Kat," Mark replied, as they watched the Seattle skyline in complete contentment.

**A/N: I can't believe that my first story is complete!!!! It's kind of sad, but in a way it's not, because the sequel is called ****Last First Kiss**** and will be up soon. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read and review. Please do so again. ****Special thanks go**** out to the following:**

**Mere: Reading your Mark/Izzie story Desire inspired me to start this fic. It was supposed to be short…LOL! ****Thank you for your reviews they were extremely helpful.**

**Lilly: You gave me encouragement when I needed it to actually start writing. Thank you for faithfully reading and reviewing every chapter.**

**I am definitely not done in this universe, so please stick around for the rest of the ride. Bethany**


End file.
